


Второй шанс

by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)



Category: ['Kuroshitsuji'
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99
Summary: События происходят после окончания второго сезона аниме.Сиэль Фантомхайв - демон, но имеет душу, что запечатана внутри, а Себастьян Михаэлис - ненавидит его за это. И нет ничего лучше, чем спустя столько лет обоюдной пытки пытаться найти смерть. Но судьба, в лице Легендарного Жнеца в отставке, дает шанс исправить давнюю ошибку, которая и обрекла господина и дворецкого на жалкое существование рядом друг с другом. Сможет ли Сиэль исправить свое прошлое, чтобы отдать долг - свою душу - демону?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда. Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777.
> 
> Шапка работы со временем может измениться. На всё воля Высших Сил, :)
> 
> !Ахтунг! В связи с тем, что андроиды скоро захватят наш мир, как уже захватили наши мысли и разорвали сердца в клочья, данная работа отправляется в "морозильник".  
> Просим прощения.  
> Но! Один из авторов про работу не забудет и когда-нибудь она увидит свет, т.е. продолжение будет (!). Но когда это случится - не известно, вы можете продолжать ждать, как Хатико, если хватит терпения.

Казалось бы, жизнь ещё только начинается, море новых открытий и неизведанного ждёт впереди, рядом с тобой близкие и родные, друзья, всегда готовые тебя поддержать, учёба в престижном вузе не за горами и работа, которая в будущем составит неплохой доход, своя собственная семья, дети… Всё это могло бы быть, если бы не несчастный случай, произошедший с обычным юношей на вид тринадцати лет, не весть каким образом сорвавшимся с крыши 22-этажного дома. Очевидцы рассказывали, что зрелище было ужасным, но никто не мог понять, как такое могло произойти и почему этот юноша, явно не обделённый любовью и заботой своих родителей, вдруг решил покончить жизнь самоубийством. Но кто бы знал, что это будет не обычный молодой человек. Имя которому — Сиэль Фантомхайв.

***

Голова раскалывалась. Оно и понятно, первый удар об асфальт пришёлся именно на неё. Тело. Он его чувствует. И чувствует, как оно медленно регенерирует. А ещё он лежит на холодном столе. Да и в самом помещении, где бы он ни находился, было достаточно прохладно. Рядом раздавались шаги, журчала вода из крана, потом стало тихо. Прогремели какие-то железки. И запах какой-то странный… Понятно. Он на столе патологоанатома. Значит, в следующий раз выберет здание повыше. И намного выше, чтобы не смогли отскрести и собрать по кусочкам. Интересно, а каково это, когда тебя, живого, будут вскрывать? Юноша лежал с закрытыми глазами и не дышал, ему в принципе это было и не нужно. Некто подошёл к нему, лежащему на столе. Он ждал. Когда же, когда!..

Холодный кончик специального ножа уже коснулся кожи, но явный врач не спешил надавливать и вонзать лезвие в плоть, а затем неспешно разрезать. Что-то останавливало… но что?!

Внезапное хихиканье прошибло, подобно разряду тока. Эти интонации… их невозможно забыть. Такие смешки издавать мог лишь один человек. Вернее…

— Мир тесен, «граф».

— Бывший граф, попрошу заметить, — Сиэль открыл сначала один глаз, а потом и второй, смотря на нависшего над ним Жнеца. — Ты что тут делаешь, Гробовщик?

— Работаю, как это ни странно, — подозрительно спокойно, без дополнённого привычного слуху смешка, ответил мужчина и позволил своему «мёртвому» пациенту принять сидячую позу.

Только тогда Сиэль смог рассмотреть давнего знакомого. С последней встречи многое изменилось. Нет, Жнец выглядел всё тем же безумцем с маниакальным взглядом, но его длинная чёлка, скрывающая глаза, больше не была таковой. Её не было вообще. Лоб открытый. А волосы всё такие же длинные, но собранные в длинный хвост, чтобы не мешались при работе. А вот глаза… отличительный цвет всех жнецов — зелёно-жёлтые глаза. Но теперь Гробовщик имел однотонный цвет — зелёный.

— Работаешь. Патологоанатомом. Здесь, — безэмоционально, но потом послышался хриплый смех, переходящий в кашель. Юноша сплюнул кровь на пол, чудом не попал на обувь мужчины. Неприятно он себя ощущал. Слишком медленно шло восстановление. — Извини, но это слишком… уже слишком, — всё ещё продолжая посмеиваться. — Но скажи, почему именно ты? Я совсем не собирался с тобой встречаться, у меня были другие планы относительно своего будущего… потрошителя.

И вот тогда помещение сотряс несдержанный смех психованного Жнеца. Не такой громкий, как было в прошлом, конечно… всё же теперь ситуация не позволяла такое. Да и что могли бы подумать люди, услышав истеричный смех доктора в окружении мертвецов?

— Какая прелесть. Полу-демон, ищущий объятья смерти и отказывающий Смерти. «Граф», вам следует только сказать и я изучу строение вашего измененного организма вдоль и поперёк.

— Эм, нет, пожалуй, — прикинул «граф» и поднял руку в знак протеста. — Может быть, в другой раз… Да и не думаю, что мой организм будет чем-то отличаться, — усмехнулся Сиэль. — Кстати, тут моего дворецкого нигде не видно? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он видел меня здесь. Начнет ещё вопросы задавать, беспокоиться… — снова раздался хриплый смех, переходящий в кашель. Но теперь хотя бы привкус собственной крови не ощущался.

— Дворецкий? — весело хмыкнул седовласый мужчина. — Хотите сказать, ваш покорный раб, которого вы обрекли на вечное прислуживание?

— Эй! Я не виноват был в том, что со мною стало! — возмутился Сиэль и сложил руки на груди. Раздражение начало подниматься внутри. Глаза полыхнули огнем. — Если бы не этот Транси со своей шайкой демонов!.. — от того, что он начал повышать голос, снова стал заходиться кашлем. — В любом случае, я не желал того, что теперь имею сейчас. Если бы мог, изменил ход событий… — а теперь он отвел глаза.

Ох-хо, это было очень неприятно вспоминать. Всё то, что произошло за многие-многие годы с тех пор, как он умер и переродился демоном. Даже не демоном — а просто каким-то чудовищем, которому нет точного определения. И поэтому лучшее, что он мог, это искать смерть. Он никому не нужен, он один, а целая вечность в запасе — ужаснейшая пытка.

— Изменить ход событий, — тихо и загадочно повторил последнюю, сказанную с жаром, фразу Гробовщик, невольно заставив собеседника испытать странную дрожь. — «Граф», — в тот же миг вернул себе привычный тон, словно до этого говорил совсем другой «человек», — что если я вам скажу: «Это возможно»?

— Чт… но это невозможно! — выпалил тут же и растерялся.

Он когда-то думал о таком, пытался даже найти упоминания, но… это было нереально. Просто красивая сказка. Иногда даже казалось, а не его ли это воспаленный ум, повергнутый в пучину горечи и отчаяния, разочарований и ненависти к самому себе, придумал всё это. Он много размышлял над тем: «А что бы было, если…» — и это его убивало, медленно и мучительно.

— В нашем мире нет ничего невозможного, «граф», — хихикнул мужчина, приложив указательный палец, без привычного длинного и устрашающего маникюра, к губам, — тем, у кого есть власть решать человеческую судьбу, есть такая же возможность изменять ход вещей. Однако, у всего есть ограничения и свои последствия.

— Но… — было начал Фантомхайв, а потом взял себя в руки. — Расскажи мне! Всё! Я хочу знать! Если это правда, то… то ты обязан помочь мне!

— По старой дружбе, — решил тот смиловаться и вдруг запрыгнул на стол, где все ещё продолжал сидеть полу-демон. — За пару десятков лет вам удалось разбавить мою скуку.

— Ха, это хорошо, что, всё-таки, я попал на стол именно к тебе, — протянул он, тут же вспоминая свои прошлые слова. — Рассказывай.

Глаза сверкнули малиновым огнем, показывая, как Сиэль заинтересован, и как он нетерпелив. Надежда теплилась где-то внутри. Он сможет! Гробовщик просто обязан помочь ему вернуть всё, как было до того злополучного года. Он сможет обрести покой…

— Как я и говорил ранее — тот, кто способен решить судьбу человека, способен изменить ход истории. Но только для одного. Вы, «граф», — ткнул пальцем в обнаженную грудь, — станете моим маленьким экспериментом. Демон, с человеческой душой, что запечатана внутри, сбросит созданную личину и вновь станет обычным человеком, вернувшись к тому моменту, когда всё это началось. Ведь именно этого вы хотите? Изменить свою судьбу. Стать вновь человеком и отдать долг своему голодающему вот уже больше века демону-дворецкому.

— Экспериментом? То есть… То есть, ещё не факт, получится или нет?! — паника подобралась незаметно. Как и сомнения. Но сейчас не время сомневаться! Если это единственная возможность всё изменить, то он воспользуется ею. — Я согласен. Даже если не выйдет, всё равно. Я обязан попробовать, — он сжал руки в кулаки, стараясь унять дрожь. — Если же это меня убьет, Себастьян будет свободен… — и лёгкая, еле заметная улыбка коснулась губ юноши. Да, его демон заждался. А если его, Сиэля Фантомхайва, не станет, тот будет только счастлив обрести свободу. — Ты говорил, что есть ограничения и последствия. Что насчёт этого? К чему мне быть готовым?

— Ограничения заключаются в том, что вы не должны менять ничего, кроме собственной судьбы. Один неправильный шаг в прошлом может изменить всю историю. И то настоящее, что есть с вами сейчас — его больше не будет, одно станет иным. Некой параллельной вселенной.

— Ну, если я всё правильно сделаю, то не станет только одного меня… Думаю, что для «всех», — это слово он выделил особо, смотря на Гробовщика смеющимся взглядом, давая понять, кто эти «все», — это будет только большим благословением, подарком. Ведь как будет хорошо этому миру, на одного недо-демона меньше. Я всё понял. Не менять ничего, кроме своей судьбы, никто не должен знать, что я не я, — вырвался смешок, — только… Если что-то будет не так, смогу ли я обратиться к тебе за помощью? — Сиэль уже практически полностью уверился в успехе этого эксперимента. Сомнения больше не донимали, он просто их игнорировал.

— Несомненно, — ухмыльнулся седовласый мужчина и, сняв перчатки, вдруг потянулся к уху.

Еще при разговоре Фантомхайв видел, мелькало что-то серебряное. Вскоре на ладони лежала маленькая круглая серьга, а на ней гравировка на очень древнем, давно утерянном языке.

— В доказательство отдайте мне это. Эта вещь в единственном экземпляре. Я из прошлого сразу пойму, кому она принадлежит.

— Хорошо, только… Куда бы её деть так, чтобы Себастьян не узнал? Есть идеи? — Сиэль крутил в пальцах серьгу, рассматривая гравировку. Такой язык ему не попадался. Или он не помнит, много пришлось всего изучить за столько лет… А потом его вдруг как током ударило. — Стоп, ты прямо сейчас отправишь меня обратно?

— А вы хотите какое-то определённое время? — насмешливо поднял бровь верх. — Желаете попрощаться со своим дворецким?

— Нет. Ещё чего. Обойдётся, — усмехнулся в ответ «граф». — Зачем прощаться, если снова встретимся в прошлом. Я готов.

— Что ж, тогда устраивайтесь поудобнее, расслабьтесь, и постарайтесь сосредоточиться на регенерации. Как только ваше тело полностью восстановится, мы сможем начать.

С тихим хмыком Фантомхайв улегся обратно на стол, как и просили. Он прислушался к своим ощущениям. Осталось недолго. Главное, чтобы их не прервали, пока он тут восстанавливается.

— Кстати, Гробовщик, — позвал он после нескольких минут молчания, — а как понять, в какой момент прошлого лучше всего вернуться?

— Это ты сам должен понять, — внезапно перешёл на неофициальный тон Жнец. — Для этого мы воспользуемся Косой. Будет больно, но терпимо.

— Всё-таки не терпится посмотреть, что у меня внутри, да? — с издевкой протянул Сиэль. — Ещё минутки две и я восстановлюсь полностью. Не думаю, что это будет больнее, чем упасть с крыши. Или как если пробить грудную клетку, когда не ожидаешь… — о, воспоминания о том дне снова всплыли перед глазами. Его дворецкий тогда попытался убить его. Его жалкие отговорки были ложью. Так тогда он думал. А потом просто забыл.

— Как только ты вернёшься в прошлое, раны от Косы никак не отразятся на тебе, как на человеке. А до тех пор будет неприятно. Но ведь вы сильный демонёнок, «граф», — в издевательской форме протянул Гробовщик и снова захихикал.

Сиэль лишь прикрыл глаза, улыбка коснулась губ. Да, всё-таки он слишком долго не видел этого чудаковатого Жнеца… Даже этот дурацкий смех, это вечное хихиканье сейчас звучал словно музыка. Поэтому он не стал говорить ничего, раздражаясь, как это было всегда раньше, снова окунаясь в былое. Когда же он почувствовал, что силы вернулись и все повреждения были устранены…

— Всё. Время. Я готов. — Только и было произнесено.

Не успел он открыть глаза, как почувствовал боль. По силе не сравненной с падением с высоты двадцати двух этажного здания. То секундная вспышка, эта же боль растягивалась, пробиралась до самой глубины чёртовой оставшейся души и распространялась по всему телу с завидной скоростью. Около десяти сантиметров Косы вошло в мальчишеское тело.

— Сосредоточьтесь на воспоминаниях, «граф», — неожиданно серьёзным тоном ответил Гробовщик. Плёнка жизни вырвалась из тела и заполнила собой едва ли не всё помещение. — Смотрите внимательнее. Ищите нужное вам воспоминание.

Трудно было сосредоточиться, когда ужасная боль охватывала всё тело, заставляя желать только окончания этой пытки. Но надо. Если он хочет вернуться в прошлое и исправить свою судьбу, то он должен сосредоточиться.

Воспоминания были словно калейдоскоп. Они были все вперемешку, нельзя было сразу найти что-то одно определённое. Да и что можно найти среди мрака и ужаса, что Сиэль успел пережить как будучи человеком, так и будучи демоном. Было неприятно снова видеть всё это. Но он искал, то, что может стать отправной точкой. Несколько воспоминаний разного временного отрезка были выбраны им, как наиболее подходящие. Как же определиться? Все они, так или иначе, были связаны с тем последним годом. Но какой момент выбрать? Когда его похитили и держали в психушке? Он мог бы протянуть время и дождаться, когда Себастьян найдёт его… Но он сомневался, что сможет не вызвать подозрений у того же Клода, когда тот начнёт работать над его личностью. Или выбрать тот момент, когда… Но потом его осенило. Чёрт, зачем пытаться что-то изменить ближе к концу, когда можно просто взять и переиграть судьбу с самого начала? С того момента, когда Себастьян вернул его душу в тело! А все его изменения, которые демон отметит, можно будет списать на долгое существование отдельно от своего тела. Мало ли, что там могло происходить с ним, пока его душа была в плену. Да, точно. Это именно то, что нужно. Выбор сделан.

— Превосходно, — Жнец растянул губы в белозубой улыбке. — А теперь коснитесь его.

— И всего-то? — прошипел Фантомхайв, сквозь боль. — Хорошо… Гробовщик, если ничего не выйдет и я всё-таки умру, можешь делать с моим телом что угодно. — Держаться в сознании становилось трудно. — Ха-х, исполнишь давнюю мечту, гроб выберешь на свой вкус. Только не забудь Себастьяна позвать на похороны… Устроишь праздник… — он прикрыл глаза, а потом потянулся к нужному воспоминанию. — Я был рад повидаться с тобой… — добавил напоследок Сиэль и коснулся своего воспоминания.

Яркая вспышка ослепила глаза. Последнее, что услышал Сиэль, свой собственный стон боли, а затем его тело словно сжалось во что-то очень маленькое, переломав кости и распотрошив внутри все внутренности. Одним словом — не самые приятные ощущения, за которыми последовала спасительная тьма.

***

Первое, что он услышал, это было пение птиц. Почувствовал лёгкое дуновение ветра. И сидел он на земле… Трава немного кололась. Он был в лесу? Да, точно, он, вернее — они были в лесу. Он хорошо помнил то пробуждение… Но как понять, что всё правильно, что всё получилось и что это не игры и шутки его подсознания? Нужно только открыть глаза… Что Сиэль и сделал, слишком медленно, неосознанно поднося руку к тому месту, где в него вошла Коса Гробовщика. Он словно снова почувствовал ту боль, которой на самом деле не было. Неприятное ощущение.

— С… Себастьян? — выдохнул граф, удивленно глядя на демона-дворецкого перед собой.

Так, самое главное, не показывать никаких эмоций. Но как?! Когда он был чертовски рад видеть своего прежнего дворецкого. Не ту тень, которая следовала за ним в той не-жизни вот уже больше века. Радость скрыл, решив осмотреться вокруг.

— Мой господин, вы очнулись, — улыбнулся быстрому пробуждению дворецкий и отстранил свою руку. Свои истинные эмоции он умело скрыл и подавил глубоко в себе. Столь грубое изъятие души и помещение её в обычный предмет, не прошло бесследно. С обуявшим разочарованием Себастьян должен был признать, что та стала иной. Не такой яркой, если не подобрать более точное слово — мутной. И эти перемены в срочном порядке требовалось исправить. Но перед этим задать важный вопрос:

— Скажите, что последнее вы помните?

« _Что я помню? Ох, если расскажу, убьёшь же, не поверишь…_ » — мысленно усмехался граф. А что он помнил тогда? Сиэль приложил руку ко лбу, словно у него болит голова. Так, надо что-то делать и делать срочно! Какой отрезок времени он может «помнить последним»? Тогда он точно не помнил того, что мадам Рэд была мертва. А она и сейчас в этом времени мертва. Будет лучше, если он будет это помнить. Так, что бы ещё можно было помнить, но так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений? Ему, как и тогда, придётся пересекаться с принцем Сомой и его дворецким Агни. Лучше, если их он будет помнить — не хотелось бы снова переживать истерики и крики принца и попытки вернуть воспоминания… Да, точно, вот пусть они и будут тем последним, что он помнит. Как они с Себастьяном участвовали в кулинарном поединке и, естественно, выиграли. Сиэль провёл по лицу, снимая усталость, а потом ответил.

— Последнее… — сделал вид, что напрягает память. — Как наша компания получила гарант, выиграв состязание карри… Себастьян, где мы?

Долгие думы графа, мечущаяся душа в теле, сильный блок в голове, мешающий следить за каждой эмоцией и мыслями, всё это не могло не волновать. Себастьян лишь слегка нахмурился, когда услышал версию Фантомхайва. Это слишком огромный промежуток. Половину памяти один небезызвестный демон стёр.

С другой стороны — оно и к лучшему. Будет возможность восстановить утраченный вкус души и направить своего маленького хозяина к нужной тропе, ведущей к мести. А пока…

— Мы недалеко от вашего поместья, мой Лорд, — невинно улыбнулся дворецкий и помог мальчику подняться. — И нам следовало бы поскорее вернуться. Слуги будут беспокоиться.

— Недалеко от поместья?.. — он задумался, оглядываясь вокруг снова.

Что-то он подобного места не помнит. А, точно, тогда же он тоже плохо помнил, а очнулся в своей комнате. Пора сыграть в игру под названием «Обморок». Оно будет к лучшему.

— Тогда пойдем, — уверенным тоном произнес он, сделал буквально пять шагов в «правильном направлении» и, закатив глаза, стал заваливаться на бок. Хоть он и прибыл из теперь уже предполагаемого будущего, сил-то было всего-ничего. А ещё хотелось спать. Поэтому не составило особого труда сделать вид, что действительно упал в обморок.

Руки мужчины, как и всегда было в прошлом (теперь уже настоящем), уберегли от падения. А вскоре бывший граф (получивший вновь титул) ощутил, как бережно его прижимают к груди. Так, как никогда за сто десять лет, будучи перерождённой тварью…


	2. Глава 2

Он целый день сидел дома, играя в компьютерные игры. И что в них находили его «сверстники»? Это же скука смертная! Лучше бы развивали свою логику за игрой в шахматы, чем добивали стрелялками последние крупицы своего мозга… Уроки свои он уже приготовил на завтрашний день, да и на неделю вперёд, поэтому теперь, чтобы убить время, игрался в игрушки, отринув приглашения «друзей» провести время вместе.

Да-да, Сиэль Фантомхайв от нечего делать решил поступить в обычную школу под видом совсем обычного ребенка своего тринадцатилетнего возраста. В очередной раз. Как смешно, ей богу! А что ещё остается? Но зато так было проще всего найти какую-нибудь душу, необходимую для поддержания своих сил.

Было желание выйти на улицу и побродить по городу, может быть нарваться на приключения, обеспечив себе очередное развлечение… Сиэль всегда старался делать так, чтобы его слуга не попадался на глаза в разгар этих приключений, да вот сила контракта заставляла того бродить где-то поблизости и «спасать» нерадивого хозяина. А сам спаситель сейчас сидел где-то без дела и наверняка смотрел в одну точку, строя красочные картины убийства и своей свободы…

Раньше, много раньше, вечера могли проходить за беседами и оттачиванием умений поддеть собеседника да побольнее, обсуждениями деталей очередного дела от королевы, занятием тем же делом… Но это было тогда.

Сиэлю надоело и он выключил компьютер. Всё равно ничего интересного не было в той игре, которую ему посоветовал его новый «друг», имя которого он даже не удосужился запомнить. Уже был вечер, а он так и не нашёл себе развлечение на сегодняшнюю ночь. Решив, что очередная вылазка в не самый благополучный район сможет скрасить время… Всего-то и нужно, так это оказаться незамеченным для своего «сторожа». Только недолго это продлится. А прибегать к приказам не хотелось.

Когда уже Фантомхайв сидел на очередной крыше многоэтажного здания и болтал ногами, рассматривая внизу идущих редких пешеходов и проезжающие машины, ему почудилось, что он не один. А затем последовал толчок в спину…

***

…И тут он резко вскочил в постели, тут же понимая, что кричал, но не понимая, где находится. Он не помнил, как оказался в постели, ведь он точно помнил, как был на крыше… а потом он помнил, как разговаривал с Гробовщиком о том, что есть способ вернуться в прошлое… Сознание сыграло в очередную злую шутку с ним, не иначе! Пора прекращать добивать себя размышлениями и мечтами о том, чего никогда не будет. Сиэль зажмурился и рухнул в постель, восстанавливая дыхание. Может быть, попробовать найти Гробовщика? Ради успокоения собственной фантазии и услышать из его уст, что его мечты просто мечты, не более.

Он открыл один глаз, нашел взглядом часы, убедился, что ещё как минимум полчаса до подъема и что еще можно попытаться уснуть спокойным сном… Закрыл глаз и зарылся в одеяло с головой. И как он, всё-таки, оказался дома? Снова что-то такое случилось с ним, что Себастьян его в очередной раз «спас» и вернул домой, а он и не помнит из-за серьезных повреждений, возможно?.. А может это он начал сходить с ума?.. Странный, всё-таки, сон с участием Гробовщика ему приснился… Надо бы его найти, точно, так он и поступит. Найдет его, убедится в том, что действительно свихнулся и уйдет с миром… Только потом, через полчасика…

— Господин? — тихий и, казалось бы, обеспокоенный голос Себастьяна вывел из потока мыслей, в одно мгновение.

Не могут же у него, Сиэля, пойти слуховые галлюцинации?.. Не мог он услышать подобные эмоции в голосе своего слуги?.. Или же это снова его разыгравшееся воображение?..  
Взгляд метнулся на стоящего в дверях мужчину, в старой форме дворецкого, с канделябром в правой руке… Что за игры в девятнадцатый век?!

— Вас так давно не мучили кошмары. Не хотите ли горячего молока, чтобы успокоиться и быстрее заснуть? — спрашивая разрешение, демон стал подходить ближе, пока не остановился в двух шагах от сидящего на постели юноши.

— Это что ещё за… — начал было отвечать граф и осёкся.

Он удивлённо осматривал обстановку в комнате. И это не его комната, чёрт побери! Вернее… его, но… Либо он сходит с ума, либо… либо демон решил над ним пошутить… Только зачем ещё и над самим собой издеваться, бередя старые раны?

Он бы продолжал думать в таком ключе и дальше, вызывая всё больше и больше подозрений со стороны дворецкого, если бы в под ладонью, скрытой одеялом, не почувствовал какой-то предмет. Совсем маленький, но и его было достаточно, чтобы начать вспоминать…

Падение с крыши. Стол патологоанатома. Гробовщик — и есть патологоанатом! Странный разговор. Неверие в свою удачу и — вуаля! Коса Смерти пронзила его тело, он выбрал воспоминание и вернулся в прошлое! А под ладонью сейчас не иначе, как доказательство того, что он не сошёл с ума и что он действительно вернулся в прошлое! Сиэль сжал в кулак серьгу, которую дал ему Гробовщик, а потом посмотрел на часы. Сейчас только половина пятого утра! Вот же ж… В своём прошлом-будущем он привык к раннему подъёму, но сейчас этот подъём может сказаться на всём остальном дне…

— Себастьян, сколько я спал? — он решил пока проигнорировать вопрос.

— Около тринадцати часов, — ответил тот и поставил канделябр на тумбочку. Затем склонился над хозяином и проложил ладонь к его лбу. — Вы потеряли сознание и пришли в себя в двенадцатом часу ночи. После, выпив успокоительное, погрузились в беспокойный сон. И вот вы просыпаетесь от кошмара.

— Успокоительное?.. — Сиэль даже не сразу понял, что к нему прикоснулись. Он удивился. Стало так приятно! Как раньше… Нет, стоп, это «раньше» снова настало, поэтому сейчас нечего удивляться. — Но почему я не помню этого?.. — пробурчал в сторону, отстраняясь от руки дворецкого и снова ложась на постель. — Больше такого не повторится. Мне ничего не нужно, Себастьян. Ты можешь идти, — и все это было сказано с поворотом на другую сторону, чтобы не видеть демона, и прятаньем кулака с «сокровищем» под подушку, но не выпуская его из руки.

— Что ж, тогда не буду вам мешать, — с легким поклоном, демон бесшумно удалился, унося за собой остатки света и тихо желая: — Добрых снов.

Сиэль тихо вздохнул, когда дворецкий покинул комнату. Н-да уж, придётся привыкать теперь к новой жизни. Главное, при следующем пробуждении не запутаться снова, как это было только что. Ещё не хватало наломать дров, не успев толком начать исправлять свою судьбу.

Вскоре он уснул крепким сном.

***

Работа, обязанности полным ходом! С девяти утра подъём, умывание, завтрак, учёба, дела компании, учёба, обед, работа и так вплоть до позднего вечера. С годами как всё забывается! Оставшиеся привычки со своей старой жизни, постоянное ничегонеделание в двадцать первом веке и внимание лишь самому себе… в девятнадцатом веке всё было… есть — не так.

Сиэль проснулся примерно за полчаса до того, как к нему бы пришел его дворецкий. Уже чисто по отработанной схеме юноша поднялся с постели и босиком направился в смежную со спальней ванную комнату. Он умылся и принял холодный душ, чтобы уже с самого утра быть бодрым. Но данные процедуры он принимал будучи демоном-подростком каждое утро, потребность хоть в каких бы то ни было вещах ощущать себя человеком… И со здоровьем не было никаких проблем. Он же был демоном. А что же будет теперь? Ведь это тело не было привычным к таким водным процедурам — он же теперь был человеком. Граф не задумывался ни о чём, делая всё на «автомате», пока не вышел весь закутанный в полотенце обратно в спальню. Уже были несколько минут как десятый час.

— Господин? — приветствовал дворецкий с немного ошалелым видом. — Вы сами принимали ванну?

Граф мысленно чертыхнулся. Как он снова мог забыть?! Это не двадцать первый век, к которому он так успел привыкнуть! Надо было срочно искать выход!

— Мне было жарко, — с бесстрастным видом пожал плечами он и прошел дальше. Хорошо ещё, что он не проснулся раньше и не стал самостоятельно одеваться… Иначе бы все закончилось, не успев начаться.

Сиэль сел на кровать, скинув с себя полотенце. Было немного холодно, с волос тут же стали капать холодные капли, вызывая дрожь во всём теле.

Верный дворецкий, заботящийся о его здоровье, быстро решил проблему с мокрой головой. Вскоре он осторожно высушивал волосы. На губах играла столь непривычная полуулыбка, а глаза ещё горели жизнью и жаждой заполучить хорошую ценную душу. Вместе с тем что-то тёплое… похожее на привязанность к простому человеческому ребёнку. Несмотря на испорченность вкуса и вида его души… он всё равно чувствовал странное облегчение, имея возможность быть с маленьким графом чуть дольше.

Сам же граф настороженно сидел и ждал. Это был такой резкий контраст чувств и ощущений… Он уже настолько привык к отвращению и ненависти в глазах Себастьяна, что бережное и трепетное отношение было чуждым. И как он мог только загубить всё это в демоне? А ведь если бы не его сущность демона, взявшая под контроль чувства и разум, то они могли бы с Себастьяном вполне мирно существовать. Да, демон не получил душу, но они могли бы остаться и быть компаньонами, а может быть и друзьями со временем. Если бы только Сиэль не поддавался своему второму «Я»… но тогда он был слаб. Лишь со временем он смог научиться контролировать себя. Но даже тогда он не попытался сделать хоть что-то, что бы могло изменить отношение Себастьяна к нему.

Он настолько задумался обо всём этом, что не заметил, как его стали одевать.

— О чём вы так напряженно размышляете? — вывел из потока мыслей голос Себастьяна. И в нём чувствовалось скрытое любопытство.

— Ни о чём, — отмахнулся Сиэль, стараясь не выдать себя. — Что сегодня с графиком?

— После завтрака у вас занятия по арифметике и истории. После обеда займётесь делами компании. После полудня занятия по фехтованию и стрельбе.

— Хорошо, — он вздохнул. Ему повезло, что занятий танцами и музыкой не было сегодня в расписании. С фехтованием и стрельбой он ещё сможет справиться, но не с этим. Надо будет, пожалуй, как-нибудь после проверить, что с его навыками. Будет трудно или же не слишком играть своё неумение и неуклюжесть. — А что на завтрак? — уже с большим интересом спросил Сиэль. Он хоть и был демоном раньше, но не мог ощущать вкус еды так, как мог будучи человеком. А теперь же ситуация в корне изменилась.

— Завёрнутый омлет с зеленью, манный пудинг и чай бергамот, — огласил список Себастьян и сделал последний штрих — завязал аккуратный бант на шее графа. — Всё подано в обеденном зале.

Всё озвученное вызвало зверский аппетит. У него чуть ли не слюнки текли, как же это всё хотелось сию же секунду съесть! Хотелось вспомнить бытность маленьким пятилетним ребенком и сорваться на бег, чтобы поскорее спуститься в обеденный зал. Но граф Сиэль Фантомхайв не мог себе такое позволить. Он не ребёнок!

Подавляя огромное желание всё сделать так, как хотелось, он встал с постели, подошел к зеркалу, немного покрутился, рассматривая себя. Это не джинсы и рубашка, к которым он так привык. Теперь к этой одежде, в которую он был одет, придется привыкать. Но, зато, он выглядел как и должен выглядеть настоящий граф. Слегка улыбнувшись своему отражению в зеркале, Сиэль повязал повязку на глаз и развернулся к своему дворецкому.

— Я скоро спущусь. Ты пока можешь быть свободен.

С коротким поклоном дворецкий удалился. От его взгляда не укрылась радостная улыбка, что вызвала сильное недоумение, но он смог не подать виду, выдавая своё сильное удивление. После возвращения души туда, где и должно быть её место — живое тело, что-то стало не так. Задача Себастьяна — как можно скорее выяснить и предпринять меры.

Как только демон ушёл, Сиэль тут же бросился к кровати и сунул руку под подушку. Да, серьга была на месте! Хорошо, что Себастьян её не нашёл. Стоило решить, куда бы её деть, чтобы она была при нём, но вне досягаемости демона. Можно было её повесить на цепочку и носить её на шее. Но где взять цепочку? Точно, если он, оставаясь незамеченным, проберется в бывшую спальню родителей… То там, в шкатулке с украшениями матери, он сможет найти то, что нужно. Только как быть? Отправиться сейчас или потом? На раздумья было совсем мало времени, поэтому лучше сделать всё очень быстро и как можно скорее, пока его отсутствие не заставило Себастьяна волноваться. Эта мысль вызвала невольную улыбку.

Он быстрым шагом, постоянно оглядываясь и прислушиваясь и стараясь сильно не шуметь, пробрался в родительскую спальню. Он не был тут с тех самых пор, как… Хоть мысли о смерти родителей не вызывали бурю эмоций, но вспоминать о них всё равно было тяжело. Даже когда он был демоном, но по прошествии полувека… Сиэль нашёл шкатулку и среди украшений нашел тонкую серебряную цепочку. Повесив на неё серьгу, он надел её на шею и спрятал под одеждой. Для этого пришлось пожертвовать трудами Себастьяна и развязать бант. Правда потом пришлось его снова завязывать, стоя перед зеркалом и надеясь, что получилось достаточно хорошо, чтобы дворецкий ничего не заметил.

Наконец-то спустившись в обеденный зал, граф сел за стол. Он старался дышать ровно, чтобы не выдать себя. Небольшая пробежка по коридорам была необходима для быстрого возвращения. А ведь будучи демоном он не испытывал подобных проблем… Тех нескольких часов, прошедших с тех пор, как он вернулся в своё прошлое, не хватило, чтобы полностью привыкнуть к своей старой сущности. Снова в полной мере чувствовать себя человеком. Со всеми достоинствами и недостатками.

— Ваше лицо покраснело, милорд, — призвал к вниманию Себастьян, как только помог сесть за стол, — всё в порядке?

— Да, всё в полном порядке, — ответил Сиэль. — Может быть, мне просто не стоило принимать холодную ванну?.. — а вот последнее он уже сказал тихо-тихо, отведя взгляд в сторону. Всё равно ведь его услышат. Это хороший манёвр, чтобы отвлечь демона.

— Холодную, говорите, — улыбка сошла с лица дворецкого, а вместе с тем в его голосе проскользнули холодные нотки, показывающие измененное состояние — от привычного до недовольного.

И второй раз за день ладонь, облачённая в приятный на ощупь атлас, коснулась лба.

— У вас слабый иммунитет. Один сильный порыв ветра, промокание под дождём, и вы сляжете с высокой температурой. Как опрометчиво с вашей стороны целенаправленно мыться в холодной воде.

— Но мне было жарко, когда я спал! — недовольно ответил Сиэль, с долей сожаления оттолкнув руку дворецкого от своего лба. — И прекрати обращаться со мной, будто мне пять лет! — не хотелось так говорить, давно забытое ощущение заботы было приятно, но так было надо.

— В следующий раз зовите меня. Я сменю вам одеяло. На крайний случай оботру смоченным полотенцем. Что будет, если по вам ударит простуда? Хотите стать беспомощным котёнком?

Граф подавил желание бросить в лицо демону тарелку с омлетом. За «беспомощного котёнка". Но такой этап в отношениях уже давным-давно был пройден, поэтому самым лучшим вариантом будет какая-нибудь пакость исподтишка. Чтобы не расслаблялся.  
Хмыкнув, тем самым оставив слова слуги без ответа, он приступил к завтраку.

Молчание, пусть и по причине еды, насторожило дворецкого. Зная своего хозяина, а за три года он выяснил достаточно, чтобы предугадывать многие идеи, выводы и жесты в поведении, он мог сделать свой вывод: ждать чего-то мстительного. Как загорелся синий глаз, когда Себастьян упомянул своих любимых созданий, семейства кошачьих. И ведь искренне сказал. В моменты болезни, пусть это и не шло на пользу, порой ставя контракт под угрозу по причине очень слабого здоровья и серьёзных болезней (те же эпидемии), молодой граф выглядел подобно маленькому беспомощному котёнку, за которым требовался тщательный уход. А если его ненароком чем-то обидеть, он пустит в ход «зубки» и «коготки».

Кто бы знал, что ему хотелось от всего своего сердца и каких-то непонятных остатков души, натерпевшейся за век с небольшим… что ему хотелось искренне, безо всякого пренебрежения и безразличия, просто взять и поблагодарить демона за самый лучший завтрак на свете. Сиэль просто наслаждался им, но как и должно, не показывал ни малейшей эмоции. За столь долгое время он может снова чувствовать вкус приготовленной еды… Это был дар. И за него надо благодарить Гробовщика, что так вовремя появился в его жизни. Сиэль съел всё и выпил весь чай. Но ему всё равно было мало. Это лишь немногое, самая малость, что он попробовал, распробовал от и до, снова.

Закончив, граф позволил себе откинуться на спинку стула и подпереть голову рукой, сделав вид, что о чём-то задумался. На самом же деле он просто растягивал удовольствие. Было хорошо.

— До начала занятий ещё полчаса. Вы можете отправиться в комнату для гостей и немного отдохнуть.

— Если только ты меня отнесёшь туда на ручках, — послышался тихий смешок, а потом чуть более громко, — Я пошутил. Мне и здесь неплохо.

Эта разительная перемена в поведении на мгновение обескуражила. Но Себастьян быстро пришел в себя и приказал слугам убрать всё со стола, не смотря на присутствие графа за столом.

— Знаешь что, Себастьян, — после недолгого молчания, лениво наблюдая за слугами, начал граф, — где моя утренняя газета? Отсутствующий утренний чай, перед самим завтраком, я ещё понять это могу, а вот отсутствие газеты — нет. Почему, Себастьян?

Даже тогда в первое время Сиэль не получал от своего дворецкого газеты. Но тогда он этого просто не замечал. А сейчас это было даже обидно. Не хотелось снова это проходить.

— Прошу простить, — виновато улыбнулся тот.

И не прошло двух минут, как газета уже была в руках графа. Слуги убрали со стола и оставили их одних. Себастьян по привычке встал по правую руку от хозяина. Ничего из новостей сенсационного не писали, всё тихо и спокойно. Никаких убийств и загадочных смертей за последний месяц.

Сиэль даже толком ничего читать не хотел. Просто просматривал наискосок все статьи. Но, видя дату сегодняшнего дня, он нахмурился. Если ему не изменяет память, то примерно через две недели состоится торжественное открытие дамбы… И как следствие прогулка с Лиззи, ссора с ней же, ливень и стихийное бедствие. И как, спрашивается, прожить эти две недели? В раздражении он смял газету и отбросил ту на стол перед собой.

— Что-то не так? — насмешливый тон дворецкого привлек внимание.

« _Если я тебе скажу, что даты плохо сходятся, Себастьян, ты и дальше будешь смеяться надо мной?_ » — тут же мысленно ответил ему граф и в который раз порадовался, что демоны мысли читать не могут. Вот он бы сейчас посмеялся над тем, как демон будет объяснять, почему сегодня дата такая, а по воспоминаниям графа — совсем другой должна быть. Но это было бы слишком жестоко. Да и ещё не известно, что он предпринять в таком случае может.

— Нет, ничего, — только и ответил Сиэль и поднялся. — Что там первым уроком? Арифметика или история?

— Арифметика, — терпеливо ответил мужчина, забирая откинутую газету и осторожно её скручивая, — но у вас есть еще пятнадцать минут. Если хотите насладиться остатками уединения, советую вам не терять время даром.

— Нет, чем быстрее начнём, тем лучше, — ответил граф и поспешил покинуть обеденный зал.

Рвение к учебе Себастьян одобрял. Однако не всегда имел возможность, в виду многих обязанностей, как дворецкого, следить за порядком и безопасностью особняка, уделять достаточно большое количество времени на образование хозяина, будь он хоть трижды демон. А найти учителей для домашнего обучения сейчас весьма проблематично.

Занятия арифметикой, как и историей после, прошли как и всегда скучно. Сиэль старался и делал вид, что старательно всё запоминает, иногда задавая вопросы по теме и не очень, желая хоть немного развлечь себя и вывести демона из равновесия. А иначе что ещё делать, когда ему и так всё известно? Вот именно — искать развлечение. Не прикажешь же Себастьяну прекратить этот цирк с обучением на дому…

Внезапно он поймал себя на мысли что сейчас, будучи простым человеком, он знает куда больше, чем демон, стоящий рядом. Он знает самое сокровенное, что может быть у человека — будущее. Правда многие глупцы считают, что знание того, что будет — ценнее того же прошлого.  
Чёрта с два.  
Именно для Сиэля прошлое — настоящий подарок. И пусть жить ему осталось меньше года — он не будет сожалеть. Его срок жизни давно должен подойти к концу. Для него нет места в новой жизни. Он чужой. В прошлом. Настоящем. И будущем.

После обеда графу пришлось разбираться с документами компании. Отчёты, отчёты и ещё раз отчёты, поиск ошибок и недочётов, несущих в будущем большие проблемы — убытки… Но если бы не полученные знания, то граф бы сидел за работой ещё довольно долго. С одной стороны, он пропустил бы занятия по фехтованию и стрельбе, но с другой… С другой — у него есть возможность проверить свои способности. Поэтому, когда с делами компании было покончено, Сиэль вызвал к себе Себастьяна. А пока тот не появился, он думал, с чего начать в первую очередь: следовать расписанию или поменять местами занятия? А может отказаться от них, заменив верховой ездой? Прогулка не помешала бы. Но, нет, пусть хотя бы здесь идёт всё своим чередом.

— Вы уже закончили, господин? — поинтересовался слуга, сразу же, как вошёл в кабинет графа и остановился в нескольких шагах от рабочего стола.

— Да, закончил, можешь даже проверить, — слегка усмехнулся Сиэль, складывая руки на груди. — Себастьян, стрельба или фехтование? Мне трудно выбрать. — Нет, всё-таки не удержался. Какая-то часть хотела самое интересное оставить напоследок. Удивится демон, когда он будет немного (!) лучше действовать, или примет, мол, так и надо…

Прежде чем ответить, мужчина решил проверить записи, что для его способностей заключалось буквально в одной минуте. Если в процессе чтения он и был удивлен, замечая исправленные недочеты, которые не так просто выловить с первого раза, человеку по крайней мере, то скрыл это за маской полного удовлетворения. А как только закончил, наградил хозяина одной из тех редких улыбок, которые можно было считать… настоящими. Не наигранными.

— Превосходно, господин. Вы превзошли самого себя. А что касается занятий — почему бы вам не показать себя в обоих специальностях? Заодно проверим ваши навыки.

Сиэль вздрогнул, когда увидел улыбку. Снова вспомнилось давнее, сердце стало словно колоть. И вот он умудрился загубить демона настолько, что… Нет, сейчас он может всё исправить. Надо снова взять себя в руки.

— Мне показалось… — для очередного хода игры пришлось сделать так, чтобы дворецкий не понял, из-за чего он вздрогнул. На самом деле бывали такие моменты, когда в Себастьяне он видел черты своего отца. И порою это на краткий миг выбивало почву из-под ног. А демон знал  
это и, Сиэль думал так, специально напоминал. — Не важно. Ты хочешь совместить оба занятия? И каким образом, интересно?

— Полчаса уйдет на фехтование. Полчаса на стрельбу по мишеням. А если всё выйдет удачно, вы сможете совместить с ездой верхом, отправиться в лес и подстрелить на обед пару селезней.

— Хорошо, так будет лучше, — немного подумав, ответил Сиэль.

Раньше освободятся и можно будет провести несколько часов в спокойствии. И решить, как и когда отправиться к Гробовщику. До первого дела от Королевы ещё слишком долго ждать. А отправляться не без веской причины слишком подозрительно. И не только в обычное время, попасть к Гробовщику без Себастьяна едва ли возможно. Оставить следить за поместьем, так откроется ряд вопросов, что вызовет ещё больше подозрений, чем есть. Взять с собой, но в ответственный момент приказать ждать снаружи — тоже не вариант. Гиперчувствительный слух не укроет от подозрений.

В то же время нельзя нарушать естественный ход вещей! Одна ошибка повлечет ряд сильных изменений, что в конечном итоге приведет к надлому естественного потока времени и будущее других сможет измениться…  
Чёрт возьми!  
Насколько же сложен процесс путешествия во времени… Но для последнего года жизни — это единственное, что может вернуть утраченное не только для Сиэля, но и для его демона-дворецкого. Поэтому все трудности он преодолеет с высоко поднятой головой.

— Пойдем, Себастьян, — граф поднялся и направился к выходу из кабинета.

Не хотелось переодеваться для урока, который и пройдет всего лишь полчаса, но было надо. Пять минут и он был готов. Стоял с рапирой в руках.

Не уверенный в хороших результатах после долгого отсутствия души в стоящем рядом хрупком теле, Себастьян решил начать с простого. С разогрева. Неспешно, вмещая лишь один удар, словно прощупывал почву, он атаковал и получал в ответ блок. Затем получал обратное, но с большим рвением атаки.

И чем дальше шёл бой, тем увереннее становились движения молодого графа. Дворецкий подметил некоторые изменения. Хозяин и раньше двигался с ровной осанкой, но никогда ещё в нем не раскрывалось столько грации и изящества. Он не сражался, он танцевал на «поле боя». И демон не мог им не восхититься.

И этот «танец» мог продолжаться ещё долгое время, если бы не их составленный план на занятия. И если бы граф не начал уставать.

— Довольно, — он нанес последний удар и остановился. Сиэль был доволен собой. Он помнит всё, чему научился, и теперь с лёгкостью может применить свои навыки здесь. Это было прекрасно. А теперь по плану была стрельба.

Вскоре они вместе с демоном уже были на заднем дворе и граф самостоятельно заряжал ружье.

С оружием он и в прошлой жизни, будучи демоном, имел дело. Не часто, но злоупотреблял. Больше, конечно же, подобно своему дворецкому, предпочитал холодное оружие — парные кинжалы, катана, одно из любимых. Огнестрельное он испробовал всё, вплоть до пулемёта. Но вот возвращаться к старой модели девятнадцатого века… Это ведь какой раритет для него сейчас. Едва сдержал улыбку, пока вспоминал принцип строения.

А как только смог разобраться и не напортачить ничего, встал в стойку, приготовившись и целясь. Он представил, что стрелять будет в ненавистных Алоиса Транси и Компанию, и почти не сдержал кровожадную ухмылку. От них хотелось просто избавиться раньше времени. Но было нельзя. Терпение и ещё раз терпение, напомнил он себе и сделал первый выстрел.

Точно в цель. И, как говорится, на поражение. С расстояния нескольких метров. Следом за первой мишенью пошли остальные и каждая получила по пуле в центр.

Себастьян, наблюдавший чуть поодаль, отмечал хорошие навыки хозяина и испытывал смесь удовлетворения и настороженности. Пожалуй, вопросы давно не терзали его сознание так сильно. И очень давно его не выводило из себя чувство беспомощности, когда нет возможности заглянуть чуть глубже. На Сиэле стоял какой-то блок, не позволяющий читать, словно раскрытую книгу.  
И виноват во всём чертов Фаустус.

Когда со стрельбой было покончено, граф удовлетворенно выдохнул. Хоть немного, но удалось выпустить пар. Может быть, стоит почаще проводить такие занятия? А ещё можно попросить Себастьяна «научить» обращаться с холодным оружием. Это было бы неплохо, для общего развития. Времени будет предостаточно, если проводить уроки подобно сегодняшним.

— Неплохо, господин, — ответил Себастьян, поровнявшись. — У нас ещё около двадцати минут. Желаете отправиться на охоту и применить свои способности во благо? — спросил с лёгкой фирменной улыбкой. — Приложите руку к приготовлению сегодняшнего обеда.

— А если ничего не выйдет и меня постигнет участь остаться без обеда? — ответил Сиэль и в тон демону улыбнулся.

— Я не оставлю вас без обеда, в любом случае. Но ведь приятнее самому добыть пищу, не правда ли?

— Это ты говоришь о себе, Себастьян?

— Что вы? — улыбнулся той самой хищной улыбкой, когда приманивает своих жертв и готов вот-вот слопать. — Ни в коем случае.

— Хорошо, я… верю, на этот раз, — усмехнулся Сиэль и перезарядил ружье. — Условия будут?

Подобный вопрос, с перезарядкой, прозвучал несколько устрашающе. Будь на месте Себастьяна обычный человек — ощутил бы исходящую от мальчика ауру опасности.

— Двадцать минут. Это все ваши условия.

— Хорошо, что не десять… — буркнул под нос Сиэль и, кивнув в знак согласия, уже громче: — Готовь коня, Себастьян.

— Как прикажете, — с легким поклоном дворецкий удалился.

И вскоре привёл двух лошадей. Одну для хозяина, вторую для себя. Чёрный изящный жеребец, помнящий Сиэля ещё с первых дней своих тренировок, подошел к нему ближе и тихо фыркнул, уткнувшись мордой в грудь.

— Прошу, господин, — улыбнулся Себастьян и незаметно протянул небольшое красное яблоко.

— Ты решил меня проконтролировать? — в притворном изумлении приподнял бровь, а потом усмехнулся, беря в руку яблоко и скармливая то своему коню. — Боишься, что не справлюсь?

— Нет. Но ему приятно получать от вас лакомство. Тем самым вы задабриваете Ворона, чтобы, в случае чего, он слушался вас во всём. И не сбросил с себя, — последнее добавил, скрыв смешок.

— М-м, я про то, что ты тоже решил ехать верхом, Себастьян.

— Скажем так, я хочу проверить, улучшились ли ваши навыки и в процессе охоты.

— Тц, перестраховщик, — снова буркнул под нос.

Он взобрался в седло, поправил ружье за спиной и, взяв поводья в руки, пришпорил коня и быстро помчался в сторону леса, решив оставить демона позади.

И за всё время краткой охоты, возможно потому что Сиэль больше сосредотачивал внимание на выискивании жертвы, ведь будучи человеком это давалось в разы сложнее, нежели будучи демоном, он так и не увидел поблизости своего дворецкого. Если тот и следил, то делал это незаметно.

Оставалось пять минут, по истечении которых либо он останется ни с чем, либо всё же подстрелит какую-нибудь живность. Но никаких животных, даже мелких, словно специально, не было видно. Что уж говорить о птицах. Это начинало раздражать. А голову графа всё чаще и чаще стала посещать мысль вместо «обеда» подстрелить демона. Но, во-первых, тот этого не оценит — что его сравнили с «обедом», а во-вторых, Сиэль ни за что на свете не станет причинять тому боль, в любом её проявлении. Хватило века с небольшим причинённых страданий в «прошлом».

Вдруг он услышал шорох в кустах где-то справа от себя. Не селезень, но живость, которая пошла бы на обед на «ура»! Серый заяц, вдруг выпрыгнувший из своеобразного укрытия, мигом помчался в более безопасное место, явно почувствовав в воздухе витающую опасность.

Сиэль среагировал моментально. Он тут же вскинул ружьё, прицелился, секунда, чтобы закрепить цель, и выстрелил. Несчастное животное пало замертво, без шанса на выживание. Багряная кровь забрызгала короткую траву. Предсмертные конвульсии вскоре прекратились и мертвая туша затихла.

Он поспешил и вскоре сидел на корточках, отложив рядом ружьё, перед своей добычей. Ему повезло, что в последний момент этот заяц решил показаться из своего укрытия. Что было немного странно, учитывая отсутствие какой-либо живности поблизости ранее. Решив для себя, что к этому мог приложить руку демон, специально заставив почти до самого конца побродить по лесу без результатов, а потом в последний момент «сжалиться» над ним… В общем, проверку охотничьих навыков он прошёл. Поднявшись, он схватил тушу за уши и поднял ружьё, повесив то на плечо, направился в обратную сторону, к поместью.

Его верный жеребец шёл рядом, Сиэль держал за поводья. И вот, в нескольких метрах от самого поместья, он увидел мелькнувшую тёмную тень. Из-за яркого солнечного света, щурясь и не имея возможности как следует разглядеть, он мог лишь заметить, что та двинулась с места. И вот, через пару секунд, Себастьян, сидящий на своём коне, оказался рядом. Ловко спрыгнув на землю, он подметил добычу господина и довольно улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно, мой лорд. На обед у нас зайчатина.

— Ты доволен? — усмехнулся Сиэль. — Держи, — он отдал дворецкому своё ружьё и тушку зайца. А сам взялся за поводья и, перед тем как уйти, произнес: — У тебя на все приготовления 20 минут, Себастьян, — и повёл своего коня в конюшню. А пока демон не видит его лица, озорно улыбнулся. Он справится, вне сомнений, но пусть тоже будут условия.

На губах дворецкого мелькнула похожая улыбка. Игра продолжается.


	3. Глава 3

Спустя несколько дней граф старался вести себя, как обычно вёл себя в «том» прошлом и иначе, чем повел себя в самый первый день. Он уже понял, что какие-то его слова и действия могли вызвать у дворецкого удивление и множество вопросов, но демон был терпелив и не показывал своих эмоций и чувств. Только иногда взгляд задерживался дольше, чем обычно, словно он пытался влезть внутрь Сиэля и понять, что же не так. Сиэль знал, что душа его была немного иной, но это можно было спокойно списать на проделки Фаустуса, но было немного странно, что Себастьян ничего не предпринимал. Чего он ждет? Почему медлит? Он ожидал любой «проверки на вшивость» со стороны дворецкого, каких-то вопросов, сбивающих с толку и приводящих в смятение, но — ничего. И это заставляло графа подолгу размышлять обо всём происходящем перед тем, как уснуть.

По утрам приходилось сдерживать себя и свои привычки. Также, как и вечером. Было тяжело, но тем не менее приятно снова принимать заботу о себе. А вскоре он не мог больше терпеть. Однажды чуть не раскрыв свой главный секрет — серёжку, что хранил теперь под подушкой, боясь, что Себастьян, переодевая ко сну или моя его, заметит цепочку, Сиэль решил действовать.

С дворецким или без него, но он обязан попасть в лавку Гробовщика. В идеале, без Себастьяна. Но что бы такого придумать, чтобы тот без подозрений и сомнений отпустил его в город? А ведь он увяжется следом за ним, сопровождая, обязательно. А при таком раскладе нужно придумать что-то, что сможет хоть ненадолго отвлечь демона, чтобы Сиэль смог в скором темпе добраться до Гробовщика, переговорить с ним и вернуться обратно, опять же, не вызывая никаких подозрений.

И как нельзя кстати Сиэль вспомнил о том, что скоро предстоит посетить открытие новой дамбы… А там недалеко и до предполагаемой ссоры с невестой. Что в таком случае делать? Правильно, необходимо отправиться в город по делам, а именно найти нечто, что заставит Элизабет забыть о поисках злосчастного Белого Оленя.

Но эта идея всё равно останется. И однажды Элизабет отправится сама. Произойдёт несчастный случай и она пострадает. Поэтому мысль о том, чтобы отправиться в город и купить для неё подарок — была отличным предлогом. К тому же… он не будет бесполезен. Пригодится на тот случай, когда он сможет изменить ход своей истории так, как и полагается, а в память о себе оставит хоть что-то, что смягчит утрату Лиззи.

Решение отправиться в город стало неожиданным. Не столько для Себастьяна, сколько для всех остальных слуг. Бард, Мэйлин и Финни были вне себя от восторга, когда молодой господин взял их с собой и приказал отыскать лучший подарок для его невесты. И Себастьян, в недоумении, получил то же задание. Тем самым граф Фантомхайв избавился разом от всех слуг, а сам гордым шагом направился в лавку Гробовщика, зная, что дворецкий не будет за ним следить теперь, когда его отправили и вовсе на другой конец города. В запасе есть около двадцати минут, прежде чем он вернётся.

Сиэль открыл дверь лавки и вошёл внутрь, с грохотом закрывая двери и наваливаясь на неё спиной. Дыхание после бега было сбито. Но лучше так, чем бы он медлил. Как только он пришёл в себя и смог хоть что-то разглядеть в полумраке помещения, он выпрямился.

— Гробовщик! Я знаю, что ты здесь. Выходи!

Словно по сценарию, после его яростного ответа, где-то через пару секунд давящей тишины, послышались тихие довольные смешки, оповещающие о присутствии хозяина лавки. Но где именно — та ещё загадка.

— Добро пожаловать, граф. Сегодня без своего верного дворецкого. Или с ним что-то произошло и вы решили заказать для него гроб?

Сиэль озирался, пытаясь понять, откуда звучит голос. Ох, былое раздражение снова накатывает и мешает сосредоточиться. Но он должен, если не хочет опоздать.

— Эй, у меня нет времени для твоих игр, Гробовщик. Лучше покажись и мы поговорим, — он снова обвёл помещение взглядом и прошёл дальше, к одиноко стоящему у стены стулу.

Да не успел присесть, как впереди послышался звук, очень похожий на отодвигаемую крышку гроба. И да, чуть позже он понял, что так оно и было. На свет вылез хозяин лавки, в давно забытом образе. Стала накатывать ностальгия.

— Охох, что это за взгляд? — растянул тот губы в широкой улыбке и стал медленно направляться в сторону посетителя.

— Давно не виделись, Жнец, — усмехнулся граф, решив говорить сразу прямо. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько давно. Только… Халат патологоанатома и хвост тебе всё равно идут больше. Не важно. Скажи, моя душа всё такая же, как и прежде? — задал самый главный вопрос.

Сиэль сквозь одежду сжал свой своеобразный кулон на шее. Ему уже не терпелось всё-всё рассказать, отдать доказательство своей правды и покинуть эту лавку с миром.

А взгляд Гробовщика, пусть собеседник этого и не видел, в один миг изменился, стоило услышать и давнее к себе обращение, и слова, характерные не тому графу, которого он знал. Когда же тема коснулась души, Гробовщик оказался в непозволительной близости и приподнял маленького графа за подбородок, невольно царапая длинными ногтями. А второй рукой вдруг стянул повязку с глаза, открывая пентаграмму. Зрительный контакт не прерывался долгие секунды. Легендарный вглядывался в синеву и яркое пурпурное свечение, словно мог читать стоящего человека.

— У тебя есть то, что принадлежит мне, — после долгого молчания, непривычно серьёзным тоном ответил седовласый, — мальчик из будущего.

Бывший демонёнок улыбнулся, хотя улыбка была больше похожа на оскал.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, что времени у меня мало? Я отдам тебе твою вещь, если ты выслушаешь меня и пообещаешь помогать мне.

Сиэль отстранился и забрал из рук мужчины свою повязку. Затем снова повязал её и с ожиданием посмотрел на Жнеца.

Губы седовласого растянулись в маниакальной улыбке. Долой его спокойствие, серьёзный тон — никогда ещё не возникало за всю его жизнь такого интереса!

— Не обязательно ставить условия. Если «я» из будущего отправил вас сюда, значит хотел, чтобы я проконтролировал ваше путешествие здесь. Из какого вы года?

— Я из 2008 года. — Граф сел на стул, сложил руки на набалдашник трости и положил подбородок на них. Он сидел сгорбившись, словно старик. Только здесь и сейчас он мог сбросить свою маску и быть просто… просто Сиэлем Фантомхайв. — Слишком многое пришлось пережить, многое потерять…

— Кто же сделал вас демоном? — полюбопытствовал Гробовщик, разве что слюной не исходя. За всю свою многовековую жизнь — поистине невероятная вещь! Раскаянная тёмная тварь, решившая исправить свою судьбу!

— Демонесса Ханна Анафелоуз… По желанию Алоиса… Джима МакКена, — он скривился, снова представив, как пройдёт их первая встреча. Но, можно же и по-другому её провести… Придётся действовать по ситуации. В этот раз он знает, с кем имеет дело.

— И какова же ваша истинная цель?

— А разве не ясно? — горько усмехнулся граф. — Я вернулся только за тем, чтобы вернуть долг своему дворецкому. Я… Он… слишком много случилось с тех пор, как я переродился демоном. И я стал искать смерть, когда отчаялся найти способ всё исправить. Я чуть ли не сходил с ума! И только сама Судьба привела меня к тебе на стол, Жнец. А теперь я здесь.

— Замечательно! — радостно воскликнул седовласый мужчина, вновь оказавшись рядом и обхватив лицо мальчика. — Бесценная вещь. Граф — вы умеете удивлять. И для меня честь войти в эту историю.

— Э-эй! — Сиэль не ожидал, что Гробовщик так быстро окажется близко. Он растерялся. А потом взял себя в руки. — Так ты мне поможешь?

— Помогу, — смягчил тон Гробовщик и показал ту эмоцию, какую граф никогда не видел — обычную человеческую улыбку. — Ваша душа должна найти покой. И граф Сиэль Фантомхайв останется лишь историей.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — с этими словами он отставил трость к стене и потянулся к своей одежде. Он достал цепочку с серьгой и, сняв с шеи, протянул мужчине. — Это твоё, возвращаю законному владельцу, — он улыбнулся.

Из протянутого он забрал только серьгу. И стоило надеть на ухо, с губ сорвался судорожный выдох, а следом на губах заиграла блаженная улыбка. Седовласый выпрямился в полный рост.

— Да… частица будущего… хи-хи, невероятно.

— Или скорее прошлого, она же твоя, — ответил Сиэль, снова надевая цепочку на шею и приводя себя в порядок. — Я, наверное, пойду. Ты же не против? — усмехнулся он и взял трость в руку. — Если не поспешу, меня точно потеряют… А оправдываться не хочу.

— Конечно, — хихикнул гробовщик, — вот только вещь хранит в себе время будущего.

И напоследок бросил:  
— Следуйте точно сценарию, граф. Живые должны выжить. Мёртвые должны быть мертвы.

— Знаю, — с напускным раздражением ответил граф.

Он на самом деле был рад быть здесь и говорить со Жнецом. Теперь на одного союзника будет больше, а это уже хорошо. Перед тем, как покинуть лавку Гробовщика, он добавил с усмешкой:

— Кстати, когда я приду в следующий раз, может быть, снимешь мерки? Я помню, ты давно этого хотел.  
— С удовольствием, граф!

Скрыв улыбку и возвратив вновь маску, Сиэль вышел за дверь. У него в запасе оставались несколько минут, и он поспешил отойти от лавки на максимально возможное дальнее расстояние, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у Себастьяна.

И раз уже он приехал «ради подарка для невесты», полностью посвятил себя поиску хорошей вещи, которая будет хранить о нём память.

Несколько лавок и магазинов были им посещены, но — ничего не было, что бы привлекло его внимание. Всё казалось банальным. А что уж говорить про 21-й век, где ситуация с выбором подарков не лучше.

Уже отчаявшись найти что-то подходящее, Сиэль направился в обратную сторону… Пока не заметил неприметную лавочку. Подумав, что туда тоже можно заглянуть, он направился к ней.

— Не стесняйтесь, господин, — заговорил продавец, как только заметил мальчика на радаре, — смотрите внимательнее, не упустите хорошую вещь из виду. Могу вам подсказать необходимое. Что бы вы хотели приобрести? Или сделать подарок для кого-то?

Глаз дернулся от такой услужливости. Хотя и в будущем будет не лучше: продавцы в любом времени никогда не меняются. Но ничего не поделать, надо терпеть. Он осматривал многочисленный товар, среди которого, казалось бы, можно было найти всё и одновременно ничего.

— Скажем так… некто собирается уехать на долгое время… Что можно было бы подарить дорогому человеку на память? — просто спросил он. Уже в который раз за последнее время. Может быть здесь ему помогут. Как не смогли помочь в предыдущих местах.

— Я вас понял, господин.

С горящим взглядом, как бывает у людей, у которых появилась гениальная идея, мужчина вышел чуть вперёд и стал быстро осматривать свой же товар, а под нос тихо бубнить что-то неясное.

И вот, не прошло минуты, как тот обернулся к дорогому покупателю с красивой подвеской-украшением.

— Вот, посмотрите на это. Для дорогого человека, а, как я понял, это ваша юная леди, лучшего подарка не сыскать. И она всегда будет носить это украшение с собой.

Сиэль осторожно взял в руку украшение. Оно было достаточно легким, и, подумал граф, хорошо подойдет для прощального подарка. Пусть оно украшает Элизабет, даря ей светлые воспоминания и не отягощая её скорбью о его «будущей» смерти. Он слегка улыбнулся, подумав об этом.

— Хм, да, пожалуй, — он сделал вид, что раздумывает. — Сколько вы за него хотите?

И как только довольный покупатель назвал сумму, граф Фантомхайв без лишних слов расплатился. И ещё добавил сверху, так сказать, за окончание пути с выбором подарка.

Те же варианты, что выбрали слуги, также останутся во внимании. До его «кончины» чуть меньше года, но это не значит, что не будет праздников, когда бы он не смог порадовать свою невесту. Купленная же подвеска станет его последним подарком, а потому самым запоминающимся.

Покинув лавку, он отправился к тому месту, где оставил экипаж. По возвращении он услышал весёлые крики слуг, которые спорили, чей же подарок был лучше. Он мимолетно подумал о том, что даже по этой неугомонной троице он успел соскучиться. Это было так забавно.

— Бард, Финни, Мэйлин, — позвал он их. — Где Себастьян?  
— Юный господин, а разве он не должен был быть с вами? — спросила Мейлин.  
— Да, господин Себастьян сказал, что отправился за вами, — подхватил Финни.  
— Вон он идёт, — посмотрел куда-то за спину графа Бард и кивнул в том направлении.

Сиэль обернулся и посмотрел в ту сторону, куда указал Бард.

Опоздавший дворецкий уверенным шагом направлялся в их сторону. В руках держал две коробки разных размеров — одна средняя, вторая чуть поменьше.

— Мой господин, — поприветствовал графа с коротким кивком и привычной легкой улыбкой на губах.

И стоящей неземной красотой снова стала любоваться Мейлин, чувствуя, что лицо начинает краснеть. И так всегда, стоило ей увидеть улыбку Себастьяна, пусть и обращённую не к ней.

— Ты опоздал, Себастьян.

— Прошу меня простить. Поиски слегка затянулись. Такого больше не повторится, — и виноватая улыбка в ответ.

— Ладно, — с безразличием. — Мы едем домой.

***

Всю дорогу споры продолжались. Не такие громкие, как были в отсутствие господина, но всё же. К концу поездки Сиэлю это надоело и он приказал прикрыть рты. А уже в поместье дал разрешение всё купленное оставить у него в кабинете. Вечером он осмотрел бы все варианты.

Всё время, пока они ехали в поместье, его мучил вопрос: почему дворецкий нёс две коробки? Он не смог определиться с выбором и поэтому решил приобрести оба варианта, чтобы Сиэль потом выбрал сам? Любопытство так и терзало его всю дорогу.

Так как сегодняшний день был посвящен поездке в город, то все дела были перенесены и распределены по другим дням. Граф же решил провести оставшееся время до вечера в библиотеке за чтением рассказов Эдгара Аллана По.

Отвлек его, примерно через час, причина недавних дум.

— Господин? Я приготовил ваш любимый Эрл Грей, а к нему кусочек черничного пудинга.

И правда, в помещении появился новый запах. Аппетитный.

При упоминании лакомства к чаю, Сиэль понял, как же он хотел сладкого. И он был готов наброситься на чай и пудинг только так, словно голодный зверь. Попробовать что-то новое, вернее вспомнить вкус заново… Это было истинным наслаждением. Но с каждым разом было всё труднее сдерживать эмоции.

Он отложил книгу в сторону, запомнив страницу, на которой остановился и сел в кресле ровно. Перед ним появился столик, на который после поставили чай и черничный пудинг. Сиэль почти незаметно выдохнул, глядя на всю эту вкусную красоту.

— Прошу вас, господин, — улыбнулся дворецкий. А его голос стал очаровывать. Будто бы подталкивал вкусить запретный плод. Ну точно как змей-искуситель. — Попробуйте.

Сиэль посмотрел на него. С возмущением. С удивлением. С благодарностью. С насмешкой. С нежностью. С тоской. С болью. С… Был такой вихрь эмоций, что он сам бы не смог точно сказать, что испытывал в этот момент. Но это были ничтожные мгновения. Граф снова опустил взгляд и принялся за десерт. Зачем заставлять ждать, когда всё может остыть и потерять свою прелесть. Да, возможно, сейчас он дал слабину, но если всё вовремя исправить, то всё будет в порядке. Он спокойно наслаждался пудингом и чаем. Стараясь не думать ни о чём, кроме своего занятия на данный момент.

— Позвольте спросить, мой лорд, — подал тихий, но звучащий на удивление серьёзно, голос демон, стоя по правую руку и до этого молча держащий поднос подмышкой.

На короткое мгновение вилка с кусочком пудинга задержалась, а после снова продолжила свой путь. Сиэль понял, что сейчас будет самое трудное. Испытание. Проверка. На прочность. Его собственных чувств и эмоций. Его маски. Которую становилось трудно держать.

Он со всем своим спокойствием и безразличием ко всему вокруг происходящему, кроме его чая и десерта, закончил свое маленькое чаепитие и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, повернул голову вправо, а затем вверх, чтобы видеть дворецкого.

— Что ты хотел, Себастьян?

— Возможно, вы что-то стали вспоминать. Я вижу в ваших глазах сильные эмоции, которые вы безуспешно пытаетесь скрыть. И мне важно знать, что происходит сейчас в вашей голове. Поверьте, это может быть серьезно.

Гора с плеч. Но рано расслабляться. Сиэль недоуменно смотрел на демона.

— А я разве что-то должен был забыть, Себастьян?

Он ничего и не забывал. Он помнил слишком много. Больше плохого, и почти ничего из хорошего. И отдал бы все, чтобы забыть все ужасы, словно сон. Но, нет, его проклятье — помнить. До тех пор, пока не исправит свою судьбу.

— Судя по тому, какую версию я от вас услышал, могу сказать, что забыли вы достаточно. Но что самое главное — вы забыли тех, кто может быть причастен к смерти вашей семьи.

Снова непонимающий взгляд, напополам с удивлением. Хорошо, идём ва-банк. Сейчас граф узнает, как будет действовать дальше и будет ли действовать вообще.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что… Я забыл то, что контракт… выполнен?

— Не совсем, — говоря откровенную ложь, пусть и завуалированную, Себастьян ощутил сильное жжение на руке.

Он стал нарушать главное из трех условий хозяина — никогда не врать. Но сейчас это шло во благо. Он не мог поглотить душу, подвергшуюся изменениям.

— Но важная информация для вас явно утеряна. Первым делом нам следует обратить внимание на того, кто стал причиной вашей амнезии. Имя ему — Клод Фаустус. Он служит дворецким семьи Транси.

У Сиэля от сердца отлегло. То, что Себастьян ему врёт, это, конечно, плохо. Контракт, и все дела. Но то, что он выворачивает ситуацию в таком свете… Сиэль был готов броситься тому на шею и тут же отдать свою душу в знак огромной благодарности. Это было лучшее, что могло бы просто быть. Демон даёт ему шанс, возможность, и свободу действий.

— И каким же образом этот… Фаустус смог вызвать у меня амнезию, Себастьян? — граф сделал вид, что задумался, не зная, как принимать всё сказанное.

— По некоторым причинам он… украл вас у меня, — говоря правду и в тоже время скрывая главную суть, Себастьян старался преподнести всё так, чтобы у хозяина не возник ряд ненужных вопросов, на которые невозможно будет ответить, не соврав. Пульсирующая боль в руке несколько отвлекала. — Таким был приказ его хозяина, Алоиса Транси. Он, как и вы, заключил контракт с демоном, дабы тот исполнил его желание в обмен на душу.

— И его желанием было… был я? — подыграл снова Сиэль, посчитав нужным пока не обращать внимание на то, что они, всё-таки, имеют дело с демоном.

— Да, господин.

— Хм… — сделал вид, что всё обдумывает, а потом посмотрел на дворецкого с насмешкой. — И как же так получилось, Себастьян, что ты меня упустил? — этот вопрос его всегда мучил.

Может быть сейчас хоть какой-то ответ получит? То, что он тогда говорил по поводу утраченной печати контракта — это всё было понятно. Но как так вышло, что, даже без печати, он его упустил? Это просто не укладывалось в голове.

— Так случилось, что в тот день наша с вами связь слегка… пошатнулась, — нашёл более подходящее слово дворецкий. — В связи с этим я не сумел ощутить нависшую над вами опасность.

Граф не удержался и вздохнул. Нет, всё-таки не получит он ответа. Ну и ладно. Но, замаскировав этот вздох под разочарование в демоне, он немного помолчал, а потом снова заговорил. Угроза разоблачения миновала.

— И как скоро, по-твоему, нам предстоит встретиться с Транси? Я хочу вернуть свои воспоминания обратно. Я не буду расспрашивать тебя обо всём, что забыл. Будет намного интереснее, — усмешка, — вырвать ответы у них из глотки.

— Всенепременно, господин, — заразился поведением маленького лорда демон, и в ответ так же злобная усмешка. — Приказывайте. И я исполню вашу волю.

— Ты вырвешь правду из моих врагов. Ты уничтожишь их. Ты приведешь меня к победе. Это приказ, Себастьян!

Ярко горящая решимость в глазах, не терпящий возражений тон, гордая осанка… да, это его хозяин. И видя его, словно в первый раз, живого и настоящего, Себастьян преклонил перед ним колено и приложил руку к сердцу.

— Да, мой лорд.

Довольно улыбнувшись, Сиэль стал расслабленным. Оказывается, он все время был напряжен. Даже тогда, когда опасность миновала.

— А теперь убери здесь всё и иди, Себастьян, — снова вернув себе маску безразличия, произнес граф и взялся за книгу.

Идеальный во всём дворецкий не заставил себя ждать и вскоре, не оставив ничего из принесенного, удалился. Оставил господина одного переваривать полученную информацию. И не знал, что тот всё знает наперед и главная проблема заключается в естественном порядке вещей, которые ему придется пережить заново. Всё ради того, что в ответственный момент предупредить своего демона и не дать заключить в себя ещё одну душу — чёртового Алоиса Транси.

***

После ужина Сиэль перешёл в кабинет и просидел там вплоть до самого отбоя. Он рассматривал все купленные подарки для Лиззи.

Первым он посмотрел подарок от Мэйлин. Карнавальная маска. Она идеально подойдёт к балу-маскараду, который устроит граф Транси впоследствии. Её можно будет выслать где-нибудь за день или два до Дня Икс.

Вторым оказалась шкатулка от Финни. Сиэль подумал, что это обычная шкатулка для украшений, но потом он понял, что ошибся. Она была музыкальной. Имитирующей пение птиц. Да, что и требовалось ожидать от горе-садовника, так любящего маленьких красивых птичек.

Бард недалеко ушёл от Финни — он нашёл статуэтку ангела, играющего на золотой арфе. Графу она не слишком-то понравилась. По понятным причинам: сразу же вспомнилась Анжела-Эш. Но, думал он, Лиззи понравится, что её сравнят с прекрасным ангелом.

Далее началось самое интересное. Сиэль специально последними оставил те две коробки, которые купил Себастьян. Любопытство снова охватило его с новой силой, но он около пятнадцати минут просто пялился на эти коробки и думал, что же может там быть. А когда все же не смог больше терпеть, решился начать с той, что побольше.

Внутри оказалось… нечто. « _Ткань? Как у… Точно, платье…_ » — Сиэль аккуратно, чтобы не помять, вынул из коробки платье. Оно было очень красивым. И к нему как нельзя лучше подойдет тот «последний» подарок. Совпадение? Или же нет? Не став зацикливаться на этом, он постарался также аккуратно сложить платье обратно в коробку. Почти получилось — да и то только потому, что он не мог сложить его идеально, не раскрыв себя. К последней коробке, что была поменьше, граф уже притронулся без особого любопытства. А что может быть там, кроме не менее красивых туфель, подходящих к платью? Именно, только они.

Оставив все подарки на столе, граф сидел в кресле и крутил в руках открытую коробочку с купленной им же подвеской. Ему становилось немного тоскливо от того, как воспримет новость о его смерти его невеста. Это будет совсем иначе, чем было в тот раз, когда он просто уехал, подарив ей последний танец. В этот раз будет всё намного иначе. Но так нужно. Так — правильно. За всеми думами он совсем не заметил, как уснул, продолжая держать в руках маленькую коробочку.

Пробуждение оказалось намного приятнее, чем он мог себе представить. Готовый проснуться с болью в теле из-за неудобной позы и неподходящего места для сна, вместо неприятных ощущений он почувствовал точную противоположность. Приятно. Но он не оказался в своей постели. Он вообще не чувствовал мягкость. Тепло да, но шло оно от того, кто решил понести его на руках. А кто может быть этим «человеком», что имеет право видеть графа Фантомхайва в подобные минуты слабости? Видеть его простым ребенком, а не наследником древнего рода. Видеть его человеком, нуждающимся в маленьком тепле от другого… не-человека.

Себастьян осторожно нес его в спальню, укрывая от любого сквозняка и даря тот самый покой и тепло, нужное маленькому сердцу.

Сиэль глубоко вздохнул. Захотелось свернуться клубочком и уснуть, ощущая эти тепло и покой. Как снова чувства противоречия начали одолевать. Видимо, ему, всё-таки, придется заново учиться принимать заботу о себе. Хоть и прошло уже несколько дней, а он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, как этот Себастьян относится к нему. Но, долой грусть и печаль.

— Себастьян, который час? — решил подать голос граф.

— Девятый час, мой господин, — подал тихий голос демон, мельком глянув на проснувшегося мальчика на своих руках, и подарил ему одну из своих ежедневных улыбок. — Не желаете принять ванну перед сном? Я добавлю немного ароматного и успокаивающего масла, что позволит вам крепко заснуть и провести ночь без кошмаров.

— Ещё так рано, — в полголоса. Он действительно думал, что-либо проснется далеко за полночь в кабинете (да, снова забыл, где и в каком времени находится), либо в своей постели. — Думаю… да, я хочу принять ванну, — снова вздохнув, граф уткнулся носом в сюртук дворецкого, борясь с желанием заснуть прямо сейчас.

Вскоре они уже стояли в уборной. Ванна набрана и из нее веет пар, в воздухе стоял запах того самого ароматного масла.

Сиэль стоял, то открывая, то закрывая глаза, и позволял себя раздевать. Когда же остался обнажён, тут же залез в ванну. Приятная горячая вода обволакивала всё тело, вызвав тихий, едва различимый стон удовольствия. Однако до слуха демона долетело, что и вызвало улыбку.

— Вижу, температура воды вам подходит. Только не засните сейчас, господин.

— Даже если и засну, ты же не позволишь мне утонуть? — с зевком после ответил он, прогоняя воспоминания, и те, что были связаны с полетом с моста, и другие, что были связаны с его перерождением. — Иначе ты останешься без драгоценного обеда, — раздался тихий смешок. Нет, такому он теперь точно не позволит случиться.

— Я не позволю никому вам навредить. Даже воде, — с губ мужчины сорвался тихим смешок.

А как только он избавился от лишней верхней одежды, присел перед сидящим позади хозяином на корточки.

— Закройте глаза.

— Закрыл, — с лёгкой улыбкой, позволив себе немного стать ребёнком, прокомментировал свои действия Сиэль.

И вскоре на его голову полилась такая же горячая вода. Очень осторожно, смачивая волосы, чтобы следом граф смог ощутить приятные прикосновения дворецкого. Как его пальцы зарылись в волосы и стали, вместе с массажем, мыть волосы. Блаженство.

Сиэль старался не замурлыкать от удовольствия, как любимые кошки демона. Тот не поймёт. Определённо не поймёт. Со временем, будучи демоном, он стал терпимее относиться к этим животным, да и то только из-за отсутствия аллергии. Сейчас же аллергия никуда не далась, поэтому неприязнь к ним оставалась такой же, какой и была. Но, опять же, если очень постараться, то он сможет относиться к ним с безразличием.

Из-за массажа головы он стал клевать носом. Сон наваливался с новой силой, и Сиэлю пришлось щипать себя за ногу под водой, чтобы не уснуть. Это хоть немного, но помогало.

Вскоре пену с головы смысли и чуткие заботливые руки мужчины перешли на тело. Когда с помощью губки, а когда используя только руки, дворецкий омывал тело хозяина. Сначала сзади, затем спереди. Выше и ниже. В самых затаённых уголках.

Было очень приятно и хорошо. Но в одно мгновение, сам не понимая почему, из-за чего, но вдруг сознание подкинуло неприятные воспоминания.

Те времена, когда он заставлял демона обращаться с собой, как и прежде. Словно они продолжают жить дальше, демон-дворецкий и его хозяин-человек. Каждодневная пытка для Себастьяна и каждодневное развлечение для юного демона. И принятие ванны — одно из них. А уж когда оно превратилось по его же собственной инициативе-приказу в прелюдию к удовлетворению собственной похоти… Сиэль с дрожью ужаса и отвращения к самому себе вспоминал после свое поведение — когда уже мог контролировать себя и свое второе Я.

Он сжал руки под водой в кулаки, призывая себя к спокойствию. Он не должен показать дворецкому, что ему неприятно именно «сейчас», когда чувства прошлого захватили его с головой. Было тяжело сдерживать порыв приказать прекратить и выйти за дверь, чтобы он самостоятельно мог закончить с мытьем.

Чуть сбившееся дыхание снова выравнивалось. Вот так, главное, успокоиться и сосредоточиться на дыхании. Сиэль очень сильно надеялся на то, что демон не поймет, что происходит. Либо же оставит все свои комментарии при себе и продолжит как ни в чем не бывало и дальше его мыть, не обращая ни на что внимания. Глаза были закрыты, на лице — маска спокойствия и равнодушия. Вот так, держать эмоции при себе.

Мучения продлились недолго. Вероятно, дело в терзавших мыслях, что умело растягивали время. Но Сиэль с облегчением вздохнул, когда водные процедуры подошли к концу. И если Себастьян уловил изменения, виду не подал. Оставшееся время он молча выполнял свои обязанности. Молча обтёр махровым полотенцем, молча переодел ко сну и молча проводил до спальни. И только когда граф устроился в уже расправленной заранее постели, мужчина, беря с прикованной тумбочки подсвечник, с легким поклоном пожелал:

— Доброй ночи, господин.

— Себастьян, побудь со мной… пока я не усну, — тихо попросил Сиэль, кутаясь в одеяло.

Как давно он хотел снова попросить его выполнить эту просьбу! И пусть даже он услышит в ответ насмешку над его слабостью — всё равно! Это в очередной раз докажет, что все стало как прежде, что он не один. Что он действительно может все изменить. И, может быть, удастся прогнать плохие воспоминания и кошмары не побеспокоят?.. как это было раньше. А теперь снова.

— О-о, — не удержал тот свое удивление с комментарием при себе, как и предполагал граф, — как давно я не слышал от вас подобной просьбы, господин.

— Это приказ, Себастьян, — скрывая довольную улыбку, кутаясь в одеяло теперь чуть ли не с головой, пробурчал Сиэль. И он надеялся, что эмоции не отразились в его ответе.

Он около получаса лежал, не забывая ворочаться в поисках нужной позы для сна, и наслаждался ситуацией. Простого присутствия Себастьяна ему сильно не хватало. Сейчас он чувствовал себя спокойно и защищённо. Правильно.

А вскоре граф уснул спокойным сном.


	4. Глава 4. Флэшбэк

Это был уже сорок четвёртый по счёту день рождения. Казалось бы, жизнь удалась: семья, красавица жена, дети, успешная карьера в какой бы то ни было области… Ах, если бы это было так! Бывший граф, бывший Цепной пёс Её Величества, бывший человек — Сиэль Фантомхайв. Навеки утративший душу, которая заключена где-то там, внутри, но обречённый на веки жить — влачить жалкое существование в облике демона. Целью которого является утоление безграничного голода, жажды жестокости и разврата. А что ещё желать? Безумие руководило им. Глаза давно застлала эта пелена и ничто не могло заставить эту пелену исчезнуть. Он мог менять обличья и возраст по своему желанию, но так или иначе — всё равно оставался тем тринадцатилетним мальчишкой. Это было забавой. Ведь правда забавно, когда, по сути, ребенок совершает зверские убийства ради собственного удовольствия по одной только прихоти? И ведь никто не заподозрит в ребёнке с ангельской внешностью — зверя, жестокого и беспощадного. Игра да и только! Почти каждый день не обходился без очередной забавы. Каждый раз всё более и более извращенной и жестокой, полной жажды крови и насилия. Ведь это же так здорово! Да и главные действующие лица никогда не отказываются.  
Последние несколько лет они жили в Италии. В этом году — во Флоренции. Тишина и спокойствие, красота. Но это только днём. Поиски очередного развлечения. А ночью же — начиналась игра. Главное только не нарваться на Жнецов. Хотя с ними можно оставить разбираться «дворецкого».

Это утро 14 декабря было довольно спокойным. Как и предыдущие несколько недель до него. Вселенская скука — или затишье перед бурей? Никто не знал. Даже сам «граф». Его настроение не зависело от него. Но скучать никогда долго не приходилось. Даже в подобные спокойные дни. Сиэль лежал под одеялом и спал. Скоро должен был прийти слуга и разбудить его. Что бы ни происходило, а обязанности его никто не отменял.

Очередная забава маленькой твари. Не то демона, не то человека с запечатанной душой. Адская смесь. Жалкий эксперимент. Порождение дряни, навеки ставшей проклятьем некогда удачливого демона, славящегося поимкой прекрасных незапятнанных душ.

А что же теперь?

Жалкая тень себя прошлого. Глупец, давший обещание, которое нарушить не в силах, ибо контракт… он не даст обмануться. Не даст нарушить слово. И унесёт за собой в могилу.

Но порой в голове Михаэлиса, сразу после всепоглощающей ненависти к хозяину, мелькала мысль: А что хуже? Вечный позор или смерть? На его репутации давно осталось огромное, как бездна, пятно, отчистить которое невозможно даже через тысячу лет. Он стал посмешищем всех ныне живущих адских тварей. Пал на самую низкую ступень… стал хуже суккубов и демонов-торгашей…

До времени подъема оставалось около пятнадцати минут, а Сиэлю уже надоело и дальше притворяться спящим. Он открыл глаза и уставился в белоснежный потолок. Цвет глаз был таким, каким и должен был быть. Цвет неба. Насыщенный. Настоящий. Ему доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за эмоциями демона, когда тот смотрел ему в глаза. Это было забавно. Особенно когда он непроизвольно слегка вздрагивает, не ожидав увидеть горящий малиновым огнем взгляд.

— Себастьян, — только и произнес он.

На этот день было много планов, а если он чуть раньше начнет день — не страшно. Может быть, если настроение будет сносным, позволит демону небольшую поблажку. Но это не точно. Посмотрит на поведение.

Не прошло и пяти секунд, после зова, как старший демон оказался в покоях хозяина. В преисподнюю все человеческие привычки. К дьяволу вежливый тон и попытки держать маску идеального дворецкого. Себастьян, вот уже на протяжении пяти лет не скрывал своей неприязни по отношению к недо-демону. Глаза… лишь они продолжали полыхать огнём ненависти и жаждой взять своё.

— Я здесь.

— Ты должен был быть здесь ещё минуту назад. Мне обязательно надо тебя звать?

Сиэль откинул одеяло сначала к ногам, а потом ногами — в демона, так, что тот был теперь похож на попугая, клетку которого накрыли тканью. С губ сорвался тихий смешок, а глаза на мгновение сменили цвет — и снова вернули первоначальный. Он поднялся на постели, а потом сел на край.

— Поторапливайся. Сегодня у «нас» насыщенная программа.

Извечная игра «дворецкий и господин». Давно умеющий о себе позаботиться, и в первую очередь в повседневных вещах, включавших в себя переодевание с утренним туалетом, Фантомхайв всё равно издевался и заставлял своего ручного демона выполнять свои старые обязанности.

И эта жалкая пародия прошлого лишь подливала масло в огонь. Эта ненависть… даже демон не в состоянии столь долго испытывать одно лишь чувство, сжигающее его изнутри. Каждый чёртов день. Каждый час. Каждую секунду, стоит увидеть мерзкую ухмылку и взгляд синевы.

Да, именно истинный некогда цвет глаз мальчишки раздражал Себастьяна больше всего. По одной простой причине — они напоминали о его ошибке! Напоминали о том, что где-то там, в жалкой хрупкой оболочке, таится его честно отработанный приз! Ключ к его свободе! Энергия, что позволила бы насытиться… Чёртова душа, которая по праву принадлежит ему!

Как только с переодеванием было закончено, «граф» отправился на завтрак. Эта обязанность также исправно выполнялась дворецким. Обед, пятичасовой чай и ужин — хотя бы они уже были в далеком прошлом. Не до них было, когда они отсутствуют дома целый день. За редким исключением, конечно же. Бывают дни, когда дворецкий вынужден вести себя как и прежде, от рассвета и до заката выполняя ВСЕ свои обязанности. Иногда Сиэль думал, и как только зубы демона не крошатся в пыль — целый день «развлечений» на дому…

— Чем сегодня порадуешь? — он сидел за столом и смотрел на пока что пустой стол.

— Запечённое сердце, — с холодной интонацией объявил о приготовленном блюде Себастьян.

И будь возможность, с превеликим удовольствием вырвал бы то из груди жалкого недо-демона, что назвался его хозяином, и скормил бы его же орган, забивая в глотку под ярым сопротивлением.

— О-о, — протянул Фантомхайв, с ехидным оскалом глядя на представленное блюдо и примерно представляя, о чём думает Себастьян. У того всё на лице написано было. Это было очень забавно. — Что ж, посмотрим…

И с исследовательским интересом он со всей силой вонзил в кусок чьей-то плоти острый нож, разбрызгивая все соки вокруг. А уже после он «наслаждался» своим завтраком. Вернее угадывал, какой яд на этот раз использовал демон, чтобы его господин не расслаблялся. Тоже своего рода развлечение для обоих. А самое интересное — последствия отравления. Сиэль иногда ведёт себя почти как человек, замедляя на сколько только может свою регенерацию и не используя свои силы вообще — и демону-дворецкому ничего не остаётся, кроме как выхаживать своего господина. Правда один минус всё же присутствует: в такие моменты душа начинает проявлять себя, и «графу» становится тяжело контролировать себя. Но на подобные риски он идёт всегда сознательно, не обращая на своё дальнейшее состояние внимания. Но сегодня он не собирается снова играть в эту игру. Сегодня другие планы.

— Прибери здесь всё, — только и сказал Фантомхайв, уходя в комнату, служившей библиотекой и кабинетом.

Имея возможность остаться одному, Себастьян отпускал себя. Большая часть скрытых эмоций выходила наружу, создавая в помещении непроглядный мрак с затхлым воздухом. Так, что простой смертный, оказавшийся внутри по несчастью, не продержался бы и пяти минут, испытывая животный ужас и постепенно задыхаясь от удушья с мелькавшими отовсюду картинами личного кошмара. Такова выплеснутая ненависть на вкус.

***

Сиэль около получаса находился в полном одиночестве. Он думал над тем, как лучше провести этот день.

Каждые пять лет, а этот раз будет третьим по счету, когда он решил проводить свой праздник подобным образом, он устраивал себе грандиозное развлечение. И главным действующим лицом всегда становился его дворецкий. Не может же он позволить своему слуге скучать в этот день, верно? Он был уверен, что тому нравится принимать участие в торжестве. Ведь это же так замечательно: реки крови и крики жертв, многочисленные души, пусть и не самого лучшего качества, насилие и разврат, с кем угодно и сколько угодно, — если позволяют, делай что хочешь, пока у господина хорошее настроение. Хоть какая-то, но свобода действий. Чем не праздник?..

Но в этот раз хотелось чего-то другого. И поэтому вместо многочисленных планов, выстроенных днями ранее, он решил, что устроит экскурсию. Ему давненько хотелось посетить Сан-Джиминьяно и его Башню Дьявола. Только из-за одного названия его заинтересовало это место когда-то. Но одной простой, обычной, экскурсии было мало. А для получения удовольствия от той экскурсии, которую хочет провести «граф», ему придётся сделать несколько приготовлений.

— Себастьян, — позвал он и стал давать наставления, самостоятельно готовясь к выходу, — ты сидишь дома и никуда не высовываешься, даже в случае пожара или землетрясения. Пока я тебя не позову. Не смей отслеживать мои перемещения и местонахождение. Это приказ.

И он покинул дом, используя свои демонические силы. Нельзя медлить, когда впереди ожидается столько веселья.

Будь хоть малейшая возможность — Себастьян не упустил бы шанс выследить проклятого хозяина, дабы заранее подготовиться к его грандиозным планам, которые всегда заканчивались одинаково — травлей, унижением и мнимой свободой, от которой разве что зубы не крошились в порошок под сильным давлением.

***

Когда же всё было готово, Фантомхайв погрузил помещение в кромешную тьму, дабы его демон не смог даже с помощью своей силы узнать заранее, где они находятся, чтобы не испортить сюрприз. Всё здание было в его распоряжении, и никто не сунется сюда и не сможет помешать. Осталось дело за малым.

— Себастьян, я здесь, — послышался смешок. Он вспомнил, как когда-то так же заставил демона появиться. Тогда они вели дело Джека Потрошителя. И потерпели неудачу при поимке Виконта Друитта. Но предаваться ностальгии некогда.

Михаэлис появился так же, как в прошлом. Ностальгическом… И таком отвратительном сейчас… Но без прошлой надменности, и с ироничной улыбкой на губах, какая играла на губах демона всякий раз, когда его господин, будучи простым смертным мальчишкой, попадал в беду. Теперь на бесстрастном лице не найти улыбок. Даже презрительной усмешки. Яркие эмоции таятся только в глазах.

Он появился. Не прошло и двух секунд. Достаточно было услышать зов — окончание последних слов.

— Себастьян, ты помнишь тот день, когда сэр Рэнделл взял меня под стражу, а с тобой он решил составить разговор по душам? — раздался голос Сиэля в темноте.

О да. Такое невозможно было забыть. Несколько часов в цепях и данный ему садист, представляющий из себя жалкое зрелище. Но вскоре на смену ему пришедший чертов ангел. Анжела-Эш оказалась не лучше своего предшественника. Принести достаточно острую боль не смог ни один из них. Тем не менее… не факт, что это не произойдёт сегодня.

— Я никогда не жаловался на свою память, хозяин, — особо выделил обращение, настолько желчно прозвучало.

— Ты знаешь… — состроил скорбную интонацию в голосе. — Я только сейчас понимаю, насколько я был разочарован тем фактом, что не мог увидеть твоих мучений. Ведь это было интересно, как демон, играющий роль человека, будет переносить пытки. Может быть, мы немного пройдемся, а ты мне расскажешь, что тебе тогда удалось испытать на себе? — тут тьма рассеялась, и вскоре Сиэль мог увидеть своего дворецкого. Он всматривался в его лицо, изучая эмоции.

Помещение озарилось светом. И то, что предстало в нём. Собранные разного рода оружия и механизмы для особо изощрённых пыток. Куда не глянь, глаза натыкались на смертельные оружия, которые не применяли уже несколько сотен лет.

— Нашли для себя новое увлечение? И меня в качестве подопытного кролика?

— Эй-эй, Себастьян, не забывай, какое сегодня число, так что… — демонёнок хитро сощурил глаза. — В самом деле, не на себе самом мне же это всё испытывать. Я тебе такой чести не окажу, — хмыкнул под конец.

А потом он с помощью своей силы заковал демона в цепь и подвесил к потолку так, что тот был зафиксирован в руках и ногах.

— Итак, давай начнем с… — «граф» осмотрелся по сторонам, — а в прочем, ты сам будешь говорить, что я на тебе буду испытывать. Только закрой глаза и не смей подглядывать, Себастьян. И даже не думай сопротивляться. Я хочу посмотреть, как ты переносил те пытки, и если результат меня удовлетворит, так и быть, ты получишь награду, — хмыкнул он, подошел к одному из столов и взял в руки пластину с пятью железными когтями, которая для удобства использования насаживалась на древко.

Сейчас целью было избавить Себастьяна от одежды. А это приспособление отлично подойдет для этой цели. И не давая ни единого мгновения приготовиться, он и силой полоснул по спине дворецкого, разрывая не только одежду, но и плоть. Кровь тут же стала обильно течь и вскоре стала образовывать на полу пока ещё небольшую лужицу. Он неловко вынул «когти», специально задевая и причиняя боль, и поддел ими лоскуты одежды.

Человеческое тело… в нём есть как плюсы, так и минусы. Самый главный плюс заключается в удерживании безграничной силы. Но что касается прочих врожденных способностей… именно человеческая оболочка их притупляет. Скорость, сила, чувствительность, регенерация.

Себастьян, как и обычный смертный был способен чувствовать как боль, так и наслаждение. Не так ярко, но все же мог. Попадание пули в тело — чуть больнее укуса комара. Быстрый секс — легкий отголосок удовольствия. Но чем дольше находишься в человеческой оболочке… тем сильнее обостряются чувства.

Боль. Демон мог ощутить весь спектр этого чувства. Он чувствовал, как металлические когти проходятся по мясу и задевают позвонки. Он чувствовал, как из него обильно течёт кровь и как глубокие порезы сильно доставляют неудобства. Руки, закованные в цепи, сжались в кулаки. Глаза полыхнули пурпурным огнём. Но ни единого звука. Он не доставит своему хозяину такого удовольствия, путь хоть на части разорвёт.

То, что демон молчит, одновременно и радовало, и разочаровывало. Какого чувства было больше — не понятно даже самому «графу». Но поведение его точно заслуживает уважения.

— Ну и, что это сейчас было? — спросил Сиэль и провел рукой по нанесенной ране, собирая кровь, которую потом же и слизал, рыкнув от удовольствия. Хорошее развлечение он придумал. И никто не останется в стороне. Как и всегда, все примут участие.

— Могу предположить, — заговорил после недолгого молчания Себастьян, держа голос уверенным и твёрдым, — что вы использовали на мне «когти». Многофункциональное оружие, внешне напоминавшее лапу тигра или медведя. Одной из самых известных разновидностей «когтей» является индийский багнак, который также называют багнах — «тигриные когти».

— Хм, забавно, да? — протянул Сиэль, — Это как твои любимые кошки с их когтями, которые вдруг решили не довольствоваться твоими ласками, а разодрать тебя на кусочки, — хихикнул в конце. — Но мне больше нравится версия «собачьей лапы». Это как если бы тебя… хм, Дьявольский пёс Анжелы-Эша стал раздирать на лоскуты. Пойдем дальше…

Для избавления от одежды спереди, он взял в руки железный крюк. Сначала просто провел им от ворота до пояса брюк, а потом так же резко полоснул по груди и животу демона, снова разрывая в клочья и одежду, и плоть, оставляя рваную полосу. Но такую, чтобы внутренности не вывалились наружу. Лужа крови на полу под висящим телом стала больше.

Не смотря на сильную истощенность пытками (ведь человеческое тело его ослабляло до невозможности, а вернуться в истинную форму, без приказа, он не мог), на губах демона появилось подобие ухмылки. Впервые за много лет. А взгляд, горящий огнём, остановился на обманчивых синих.

— Смелей.  
— О-о, хоть что-то новенькое вижу на твоем лице, значит, это стоило того.

После стал этим крюком срывать остатки верха одежды. А потом просто вонзал «коготь» в бёдра дворецкого и сдирал уже брюки. Пока тот не остался полностью обнаженным и с рваными ранами. Зрелище пока не впечатляло. Ведь это было только самое начало.

— И, кстати, я тебе не разрешал подсматривать, — он поднес крюк к лицу и провел в воздухе им перед глазами демона. — Так что будь порядочным слугой и закрой глаза.

И кто он такой, чтобы ослушаться проклятого приказа. А с закрытыми глазами даже лучше. Фантазия подкидывала более яркие картины смены их позиций. И как Себастьян с удовольствием живьём сдирает с ненавистного мальчишки кожу, а слух его услаждают душераздирающие крики.

— Ну так что, Себастьян, ты можешь сказать ещё? Ты же не забыл условия: что было сейчас? — раздался голос Сиэля.

— Железный крюк, — вновь спокойный тон, не показывающий того, что увечения как-то приносят боль. — Или имеющий другое название — Кошачий коготь. Вновь отсылка к моим любимицам. Странно, что вы не пытаетесь вырвать им кусок от моего тела или рёбра.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя разобрал на запчасти, Себастьян? — поинтересовался он. — Так ты только скажи! Только слово и будет тебе праздник. Но… Хм, ты молодец, держишься, и именно поэтому я не отрываю от тебя куски, — выдавил улыбку, больше похожую на оскал.

— Рвите. Разбирайте. Расчленяйте. Используйте любой синоним, не суть важно. Криков от меня вы не дождетесь. А смерти и подавно.

— Как жалко, как жалко, — с наигранным разочарованием ответил на это Сиэль.

Он отшвырнул куда-то в строну орудие и теперь направился за чем-нибудь новым.

— Смерть… Ха-х, нет, Себастьян. Это было бы слишком просто. Ты бы тогда либо убил меня, нарушив контракт, либо убился бы сам, но только бы не служить. А умереть мы не можем, верно? Верно. Но вот помучить…

Сиэль долго не мог определиться и выбрать, а до самого последнего представления надо было ещё дойти. Хотелось по максимуму доставить своему слуге боль физическую вместе со страданиями. И он понимал, что это всё равно ничем не проймет демона. Но зрелище было красивым. Истерзанное тело, всё в крови, рваных ранах и царапинах… Но этого было мало, нужно ещё добавить полос. Тут взгляд остановился на одном интересном орудии с очень забавным названием. Ну и пусть будет снова отсылка к кошачьим. Старший демон должен радоваться, что хотя бы теперь «граф» не воротит нос из-за своей аллергии.

— Себастьян, надеюсь, это тебе понравится, — хихикнул «граф», держа в руках плеть с девятью хвостами, на концах которых были металлические крючья.

Он снова подошел к подвешенному мужчине и обошел его вокруг несколько раз, тщательно рассматривая и иногда прикасаясь к ранам рукоятью плети. А потом ему надоело. Шаги прекратились. Хлестать демона Сиэль начал со спины. Со всей своей силы ударяя по нанесённым ранам так, что кругом летели кровь и какие-то мелкие ошметки кожи и плоти — это всё крючья на концах «хвостов».

Себастьян сбился со счета, сколько ударов получил на спине, прежде чем пытающая его тварь перешла на грудь. Живого места не осталось. До позвонков… содрав всю кожу и плоть… И будь он обычным человеком — умирал бы медленно и мучительно. Но будучи демоном, со слабыми силами и без энергии, мог только мучиться и ждать. Ждать чертового конца. Ждать момента, когда тварь наиграется. Когда станет скучно.

И скучно Фантомхайву стало уже спустя час. Да и то последние минут двадцать он только и делал вид, что усердно старается сделать как можно больнее. Если даже сейчас он не получил ни единого звука от демона, то для продолжения запланированной программы у него не хватало терпения. Себастьян всё равно будет молчать. Это бесило. Но и самую малость восхищало — терпение. Будь оно проклято. Последний удар пришелся по лицу. Сиэль даже не особо целился куда бить.

— С тебя хватит, — с этими словами он отбросил плеть в сторону. — Молодец.

« _Наигрался, ублюдок,_ » — проскользнуло в мыслях Михаэлиса. Сам он не мог даже голову поднять — настолько сильно его бесила невозможность предпринять даже самую малость своих способностей — просто — поднять — голову.  
Позор. Чёрное пятно на репутации.  
А хуже всего — получить ленивое: « _Зализывай свои раны. На всё про всё у тебя ровно двадцать четыре часа. Время пошло_ ».

— Ненавижу…

— Я тоже тебя очень люблю, Себастьян, — ответил напоследок Сиэль и перед тем, как исчезнуть, добавил: — Ах, да, приберись тут потом.

И Себастьян остался в полном одиночестве.


	5. Глава 5

Всё более яркие и ужасающие воспоминания терзали сознание Сиэля Фантомхайва. И чем дольше он проживал свою прошлую жизнь, имея второй шанс, тем сильнее его «настоящая личина» наступала на пятки. Словно сидящий внутри демон, которого разом стёр переход во времени, с помощью кошмаров давал понять: «От меня не избавишься».

Мальчик снова кричал во сне. И не мог проснуться самостоятельно. Очередной кошмар, в этот раз он был настолько правдив, что сложно было отделить друг от друга сон и реальность. Сиэль метался по постели, а в его сне он сам же причинял боль и страдания своему демону-дворецкому, а потом он же, оставив его, снова и снова окунался с головой в разврат и кровавые убийства. И снова, и снова его слуга страдал от его руки. Круговорот — и не видно конца этому кошмару.

— Мой господин, — вырвал из омута кошмара знакомый бархатный голос, в котором проскальзывало что-то похожее на переживание. А следом ощущение тёплой руки на голове.

Мгновенно открыл глаза и секундное помутнение: перед ним лицо Себастьяна, но оно все в крови… « _Нет! Только не снова!_ » — быстрая мысль пронеслась в голове. В ужасе уставился на демона, но как только моргнул, то видение исчезло и перед ним снова лицо дворецкого, он здоров, не ранен, здоров… Сиэль словно с помощью какой-то неведомой силы подорвался с постели и вцепился в Себастьяна, крепко-крепко того обнимая и давая волю слезам. Он не мог остановиться, успокоиться, дрожь охватывала всё тело, слёзы не могли перестать течь. Ему было больно, не физически, просто больно, что он творил такое в прошлом. И сейчас, единственное, что помогало хоть немного поверить, что кошмар закончился, это были крепкие объятия. И не важно, что своим поведением он выдает себя. Душа слишком сильно болела. Кровоточила не хуже тех глубоких ран, некогда бывавших на прекрасном теле Себастьяна.

Сам же демон, находясь в сильнейшем шоке, в первые секунды не знал, что и думать. Умеющий прекрасно держать своё лицо, в этот раз его хозяин просто затопил своей болью. Кошмар его так подкосил или нет, но то, что он увидел — было очень сильным и задело за живое.  
Когда первый шок прошел, на смену ему пришло странное желание утешить. Совсем по-человечески.

Себастьян осторожно коснулся вздрагивающих плеч мальчика и позволил себе коснуться губами, совсем невесомо, макушки мальчика.

— Всё хорошо, мой господин, — после долгой тишины тихо заговорил он, никак не перестав прислушиваться к тихим всхлипам. А его рука осторожно стала гладить по спине. — Вы в безопасности.

— Нет, нет, нет, не… — «хорошо» чуть не добавил, но вовремя замолчал, разум стал возвращаться, — нет… — тихий шёпот и слёзы с удвоенной силой потекли по щекам.

Стоило только начать успокаиваться и стоило только чуть-чуть ослабить хватку, как страх снова пережить весь ужас вернулся, и Сиэль ещё крепче, как только мог, вцепился в демона. Тепло сильного тела стало ощущаться ещё больше, он ощущал руку на спине, и теперь мальчик дрожал не от слёз, а от холода. Только не ясно, какого: того, что снаружи, в самой комнате, или того, что был внутри, питаемый страхом.

— С-се… бастьян… — выдохнул он, сжимая ткань фрака до побелевших костяшек. Сейчас ему было важно понять и осознать, что кошмар прошёл. И постепенно он начинал приходить в себя.

— Кошмары мучают вас всё чаще. В таком случае ваше здоровье пошатнется, днём вы будете ходить разбитым и станете угасать на глазах, — как обычно в своей манере стал рассуждать демон. Тем не менее, не пытался отстраниться, понимая, что мальчику это слишком нужно сейчас. Так, как никогда раньше.

— Завтра же утром я свяжусь с вашим семейным доктором. А перед сном вы будете принимать успокоительное.

И пока тот слушал все рассуждения, спокойный голос, пришёл в себя если не окончательно, то более твёрдо.

— Нет, Себастьян, ты не будешь ни с кем связываться, — тихо, немного сипло, но твердо прозвучал голос Сиэля. И пока дворецкий не возразил в своей излюбленной манере, он продолжил, сделав маленькую уступку. — Только успокоительное.

— Как прикажете, — покорно согласился мужчина и слегка отстранился. — А сейчас я бы напоил вас стаканом тёплого молока. Вы позволите мне?

— М-м, да, только… через пять минут, — прозвучал тихий ответ и граф снова прильнул ближе, продолжая обнимать.

Вот сейчас, ещё чуть-чуть, и он отпустит демона… А пока пусть тот так и сидит, мучается. Сиэль пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, теперь он был полностью спокоен, а от былого кошмара остались только усталость и сонливость, но он пообещал себе, что не уснёт — дождётся обещанного молока. А пока, ещё немного так посидит…

— Впервые вижу вас в таком состоянии, — после долгой тишины вновь заговорил Себастьян. — Ваша душа… Её словно что-то терзает. Не поделитесь, что же вам снится, от чего вы так страдаете?

— Нет! — быстро выпалил мальчик, напрягшись.

— Почему? — куда мягче спросил демон и в попытке успокоить, чтобы больше не было вспышек гнева и неконтролируемой паники с потоком слёз, стал гладить между лопатками.

— Потому что… — секундная заминка, — потому что. Это моё дело, я сам должен справиться с этим, — с полной решимостью ответил граф. А потом, со скрываемым сожалением, отстранился и вернулся под одеяло. — И не задавай больше глупых вопросов, Себастьян. Я жду свою порцию молока, — вот теперь он снова прежний. Словно не он несколько минут назад рыдал в жилетку дворецкого.

— Как скажете, — с завуалированным сожалением ответил дворецкий. И уже через несколько секунд след его простыл.

Сиэль рухнул на подушку без сил. В этот раз было очень и очень тяжело. Стоит поменять тактику. Вернее, внести корректировки. Хоть он и говорил, но один он точно со всем не справится. Значит, надо постепенно подготавливать демона к тому, что их ждёт впереди. А для начала стоит расположить к себе Себастьяна, более-менее, но улучшить отношения и взаимопонимание. Опять же, не слишком сильно напирать и не сразу в корне менять своё поведение. Постепенно. И начать можно, как всегда говорил дедушка (при мысли о старом-добром Танаке Сиэль улыбнулся), с простых волшебных слов — и слова благодарности среди них. Но, опять же, не злоупотреблять.

Определившись со своими действиями, граф снова вернулся в сидячее положение, только укутался в одеяло, словно холодно, и стал с нетерпением смотреть на дверь комнаты. Или ему казалось, или он слышал тихие шаги. Хотя раньше никогда не замечал, или не задумывался, как ходит демон. Бесшумно ли… или как обычный человек?..

Нет. Очень часто, в своей прошлой жизни, что теперь стала вновь настоящей, он замечал, как Себастьян оказывается рядом без лишнего шума. Иной раз пугал своим внезапным появлением. Но когда хотел, мог ходить, как простой смертный, чтобы его шаги было слышно. Как и сейчас.

И вот, дверь тихо приоткрылась, впуская внутрь спальни тёмную тень. Себастьян, с подносом в руках, подошел к хозяину, и вскоре протягивал ему кружку горячего молока с добавлением мёда.

— Прошу вас, — улыбнулся.

— Сп… ай, — чуть было не поблагодарил, но горячая кружка сделала своё дело и Сиэль зашипел, чуть обжёгшись. Нет, сейчас лучше молчать, всё потом, и корректировка, и благодарности.

Приспособившись держать кружку, закутав её немного в одеяло, он стал пить мелкими глотками молоко. Сразу вспомнились все те моменты, подобные этому. Становилось тепло не только телу, но и душе. Хоть немного, но всё же. А разглядывание себя можно и потерпеть, только неловко было, совсем чуть-чуть.

Когда он закончил, отдал кружку дворецкому. А потом улёгся по-удобнее в постель.

— Ты можешь идти, Себастьян. Больше кошмаров не будет.

А когда тот уже почти вышел за дверь, раздалось тихое, еле слышное, но так или иначе всё равно услышанное: « _Спасибо_ ».

Своё удивление, в который раз уже, Себастьян подавил. Но только он вышел из спальни, идя в объятьях мрака, нависшего над поместьем, губы исказились в тёмной улыбке.

— Спасибо, — повторил он, словно никогда прежде не слышал подобного слова и захотел испробовать его на собственном языке, — как необычно, хозяин. Ваши кошмары неспроста. И я обязательно выясню, что так терзает душу, не безразличную мне.

***

Утром же Сиэль делал вид, что ничего не случилось и что он ничего не помнит из того, что было ночью. И если раньше ему было трудно поддерживать эту маску «ничего не знаю и вообще я занят», то теперь это не составляло особого труда. Только вот он не учёл того, что эту маску ему снимут самым ужасным способом.

Был полдень, занятий не было запланировано, поэтому граф сидел в своём кабинете и занимался документами компании, когда где-то на первом этаже послышался девичий смех и протяжное: «Си-и-и-э-э-эль!»

— Ох, как я мог забыть!.. — протянул обреченно мальчик, комкая важный документ, и с огромным трудом подавил желание забраться под стол и сделать вид, что он «в домике». Да вот только ему это не поможет.

Он уже приготовился к тому, как дверь его кабинета откроется нараспашку так, что раздастся неприятный грохот, а потом его задушат в объятиях…

— Леди Элизабет, — прервал безбашенную девицу знакомый голос дворецкого. — Прошу вас, убавьте тон. Молодой хозяин сейчас занят. И если вы хотите его увидеть, придётся подождать примерно двадцать минут. Как только он закончит, я обязательно вам сообщу.

— Но, Себастьян, — заговорила Элизабет, как и попросили тише, поэтому граф ничего не слышал, — Сиэль наверняка очень устал работать и будет рад меня видеть… Так что пропусти меня к нему! — а вот последняя фраза снова прозвучала так же громко.

Чтобы больше не слушать их с Себастьяном пререканий, вернее, слишком громкого голоса своей невесты, прорывающейся чуть ли не с боем к нему в кабинет, Сиэль решил, что стоит закончить на том, на чём остановился, а уже вечером допроверить документы, когда Лиззи уедет.

И не успел он спуститься вниз, как его тут же заключили в объятия.

— Сиэль! Ты решил закончить пораньше, чтобы провести время со мной? Как я рада!..  
— Л… Лиз-зи, задушишь же… — только и смог вставить Фантомхайв.  
— Прости! — хватка ослабла и он мог вздохнуть свободнее.

— Себастьян, я закончил проверку, — да, как же, только и смог, что не измять оставшиеся бумаги. А теперь с непроницаемым видом готовился терпеть мучения в лице невесты.

— В таком случае я возьму на себя смелость и приготовлю вам с леди Элизабет чай на летней веранде, — с поклоном ответил Себастьян.

— Да-да… — ответил Сиэль, но не понятно кому: то ли дворецкому, то ли Элизабет, которая уже рассказывала обо всех своих новостях, таща за собой графа.

— … и ты представляешь! Скоро мы отправимся в путешествие! Эй, Сиэль? Ты слушаешь? — обидчиво поджала губы юная леди и дёрнула своего будущего супруга за рукав.

— Да, я слушаю, вы скоро отправитесь в путешествие, — послушно повторил Сиэль последнее, что услышал. Или же первое, что было не важно.

Так или иначе, но он снова ничего не слушал из того, что говорила Элизабет, тут она была снова права. Но идея того, что Мидфорды отправятся в путешествие, была приятной. А если бы они уехали до того дня, когда должно было состояться открытие дамбы… Но они уедут позже, а поэтому придётся провести день так, как и положено. Можно было бы воспользоваться случаем и немного подкорректировать ход событий и, к примеру, перенести дату открытия чуть позже, но риск был слишком велик. Он не мог влиять на других, только на свою судьбу. Если уж суждено было спасать невесту, значит ничего не поделать. А всё этот Белый Олень, будь он неладен!

— Лиззи, — за что получил взгляд полный обожания, — на следующей неделе состоится торжественное мероприятие в честь открытия новой дамбы… — начал издалека, а потом перешёл к сути. — Не согласилась бы ты составить мне компанию в этот день? Заодно можем устроить прогулку… — «спустившись вниз по реке» он уже не успел досказать, появился дворецкий и в то же время раздалось чуть более сдержанное, чем обычно, но всё такое же громкое:

— С радостью! Я согласна! Я с удовольствием составлю тебе компанию, Сиэль!

— Приготовления завершены, — доложил Себастьян, с ещё одним поклоном, и скрыл усмешку, появившуюся на губах, как только подметил слишком энергичный вид юной леди и её нестерпимое желание не просто обнять, а стиснуть в своих стальных объятьях, после которых требуется оправка.

— Прошу вас, пройдёмте.

— Хорошо, идём… Лиззи, — граф подал ей руку и вскоре они шли за дворецким.

Но даже если его и не задушили в очередных объятиях, то руку точно скоро оторвут и придётся пришивать заново. Элизабет очень крепко вцепилась в него и шла, что-то тихо себе напевая, со счастливой улыбкой. У Сиэля где-то кольнуло внутри. Раньше его не особо это волновало, но теперь… Теперь же, переживая заново свою человеческую жизнь, он как никогда понимал, что своей некой отстраненностью, а порой даже холодностью к этой солнечной девочке по имени Лиззи, он делает ей больно и лишает её более светлых воспоминаний о себе. А ведь он и раньше никогда не планировал долго жить, живя одной лишь местью и играя свою партию, ведя её к логическому завершению: своей победе и к своей смерти. А теперь же у него есть шанс. Да, он изменит свою судьбу и его демон-дворецкий получит причитающуюся ему душу, но он также может уделить время и подарить больше светлых воспоминаний невесте. Да, она так или иначе будет несчастна, но пусть уж тогда помнит как можно больше счастливых моментов с ним и, может быть, её горе не будет слишком сильным. И, да, чёрт возьми, он, Сиэль Фантомхайв, обязан провести эту, действительно последнюю, партию как можно более превосходно!  
Мальчик настолько сильно задумался, что вывел его из раздумий чуть встревоженный голос Элизабет:

— Сиэль, все в порядке?.. — она уже стояла напротив, держа его за руку и вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Д-да, прости, просто… Не важно, — граф постарался улыбнуться как можно более лучезарно, и, судя по ответной улыбке, у него получилось.

Он помог Лиззи сесть, а после сел слева от неё, не как обычно — напротив, стараясь быть далеко от неё.

— Что у нас к чаю, Себастьян? — граф за всё время впервые прямо посмотрел на дворецкого, решая прекратить их игру «ночью ничего не было, особенно кошмаров». Да и теперь это было уже бессмысленно.

И совсем не ожидал наткнуться на пронзительный взгляд красно-карих глаз. Взгляд, который редко, но всё же бывало, демон показывал, будучи с контрагентом наедине.  
Видимо, сильные думы повлияли и на стоящее рядом исчадие ада. Он ведь способен видеть души. Наверняка, с его, Сиэля, творилась в моменты глубоких и очень серьёзных мыслей настоящая чертовщина.

И всё же, при свидетеле, Себастьян не мог ни о чём спросить. Только ответить на заданный ему вопрос:

— Имбирные печенья в форме звёздочек, господин.

— М-м, звучит неплохо, — слегка протянул в ответ граф, выдерживая взгляд и понимая, что потом ему не отвертеться от очередного серьёзного допроса. Но это они ещё посмотрят. Поэтому он усмехнулся, так, чтобы не видела Элизабет, но видел Себастьян.

— И выглядит красиво! — воодушевленно ответил Элизабет, хлопнув в ладоши. Глаза её так и горели восторгом. Дворецкий Сиэля всегда был отменным поваром. И каждый раз готовил что-то новое. За это юная леди проявляла к нему глубокую симпатию.

« _А иначе и быть не может, это же Себастьян,_ » — Сиэль мысленно улыбался. Настроение его улучшалось только так, а он решил, что проведёт этот день достойно.

— И какой ты чай решил заварить к этому… м-м… великолепию? — а вот теперь он слегка издевался. Но только слегка, не хотелось потом вечером прятаться от разъяренного сегодняшними хозяйскими выходками демона, у которого к концу дня появится огромное количество вопросов.

— Бергамот, мой лорд, — с вежливой улыбкой ответил дворецкий. А в глазах-то огонёк промелькнул. Уловил издевательские нотки, хорошо завуалированные под любопытство и, казалось бы, искреннего комплимента стараниям.

— М-м, да, как я сразу не догадался, — еле заметная усмешка уголком губ, а после граф взял в руки чашку и вдохнул приятный аромат. Всё бы отдал, но дышал бы им вечно. Но потом сразу же слегка нахмурился. Хватит с него вечности, это не его жизнь.

А Лиззи даже не заметила (к счастью!) лёгкой перемены настроения своего жениха. Она уже наслаждалась горячим чаем и имбирным печеньем. Она была счастлива, как и всегда, когда была рядом с Сиэлем. А сегодня он более… расположен… рад… её визиту, чем обычно. Значит она на верном пути и вскоре сможет увидеть действительно счастливую улыбку на его лице.

— Жалко, что ты не сможешь отправиться с нами в путешествие, Сиэль, — и это её действительно огорчало. — Но я обязательно навещу тебя, как только вернусь, обещаю!

— Только не забудь известить заранее о своём визите, Элизабет. Сколько раз можно повторять? — пришлось снова вернуться к обычному и давно привычному поведению.  
Но в ответ только весёлое: «Хорошо!» и задорный смех, скрытый ладошкой. И так всегда, никогда не предупреждает в итоге.

***

Несмотря на прошлые опасения, всё прошло как никогда гладко. За всё время его недолгого существования, после смерти родителей, он так и не понял простую истину — стоит дать Элизабет то внимание, что она так упорно к себе требовала, а потому уходила в крайние меры, и она тут же изменится на глазах. Её дотошность исчезнет, а через чур резвый настрой и супер-сильное излучение жизнерадостности и энергичности несколько подтупятся. Хотя нет, с жизнерадостностью как раз-таки наоборот. Юная леди засияет сильнее.

Главное то, что время, проведенное с ней, вышло интересным. Да, Сиэль Фантомхайв, постоянно желающий отправить невесту куда подальше, только бы она не раздражала своим присутствием, признал, что та может быть нормальной. Более того, с ней можно говорить на темы, что не касались бы сплошь и рядом моды со сплетнями других юных дам.

И в конце дня, проведённого вместе с Лиззи, ему было даже немного грустно с ней расставаться. Они успели сыграть в шахматы и уже с явным прогрессом, ведь Лиззи почти без подсказок правильно делала ходы, но все равно граф ей поддавался; успели даже немного прокатиться на лошадях, пока позволяла погода, но усилившийся ветер заставил их вернуться обратно, а после обошли всё поместье и Сиэль позволил себе немного окунуться в былые времена, когда они были ещё детьми… Что ни скажи, а время они провели замечательно.

— Что ж, желаю приятно провести время в путешествии, Элизабет, и прости, что не могу отправиться с вами. Передавай мои наилучшие пожелания тётушке Фрэнсис, — под конец мальчик криво улыбнулся. Ох, и хорошо, что он не получил приглашения и не поедет с ними. Он этого просто не вынесет.

— Конечно, Сиэль, — с улыбкой, слегка печальной из-за вынужденного расставания, она обняла жениха, не так как привыкла — весьма осторожно — и тут же отстранилась. — Я была счастлива провести с тобой этот день. До следующей встречи!

Махнув на прощание уже внизу, на первом этаже, ведь прощались они на главной лестнице, Элизабет позволила своей служанке Пауле накинуть на плечи тёплую шаль, и они вместе покинули поместье Фантомхайв. Себастьян лично закрыл за дамами двери.

— Что ж, господин, — начал он, подходя к так и стоящему у лестнице графу, — вы, на удивление, выглядите вполне удовлетворенным. Что весьма необычно после визитов леди Элизабет.

— А тебе что-то не нравится, Себастьян? — перевёл на того чуть прищуренный взгляд Сиэль, помня, что предстоит очередная игра в допрос. — Просто этот день оказался не таким выматывающим, как прошлые её визиты.

— Оценка моего мнения, касательно того, нравится или не нравится, не играет никакой роли. Я же говорю о том, что вам не свойственно. Например, получать удовольствие от общения со своей невестой. Однако сегодня произошли удивительные изменения. Не так ли?

Сиэль отвернулся и закатил глаза, поднимаясь наверх.

— Произошли или не произошли изменения, тебе-то что с того, Себастьян? Тебе что-то не нравится? Так и скажи, пока я позволяю, — ответил он. — Ты беспокоишься, что это как-то негативно отражается на моей душе?

— Что вы, — странно усмехнулся дворецкий, тенью следуя за хозяином, — отношения с вашей невестой этого не изменит. Ведь куда больше желания завести свою собственную семью однажды и иметь счастье, вы жаждете мести. Однако, изменения вас-таки затронули. Как вчера ночью. Как сегодня днём. Вы упорно от меня что-то скрываете.

— Себастьян, ты — параноик, — Сиэль остановился и повернув голову, бросил эти слова через плечо, а после снова продолжил путь. К библиотеке.

« _О нет. Настолько сильные внутренние изменения не просто оставить незамеченными. К тому же после прошедшей ночи_ », — мысленно ответил на реплику господина Себастьян. От произношения вслух воздержался. Перед сном узнает, если не всё, то некоторые вопросы.

Или же не узнает, снова. Сиэль хоть и решил начать устанавливать более доверительные отношения со своим демоном-дворецким, но выдавать все секреты не собирался. По крайней мере не все и не сразу.

— Я буду в библиотеке, и прошу меня не беспокоить, если только в крайнем случае. Ты свободен, Себастьян, — произнес напоследок граф и скрылся за поворотом.

— Да, хозяин, — тихо ответил тот, скрывая в один миг вспыхнувший взгляд кроваво-красных глаз.

***

Остаток вечера Фантомхайв решил не забивать размышлениями о неизбежном разговоре с демоном и решил делать всё, чтобы не думать о последнем, особенно не думать о прошлом. Но оно так или иначе настигало. И единственное, что помогало хоть немного забыться — это были книги. И они же выступали в роли хорошего снотворного. Поэтому Сиэль не заметил, как уснул в кресле, с книгой в обнимку.

Разбудил его, кто бы мог подумать, Себастьян. Единственный из слуг, кому позволено видеть подобные детские выходки. Именно изъятие книги из объятий и разбудило. Сиэлю, какая немыслимая редкость, снилось что-то хорошее, он что-то или кого-то обнимал и был рад этому, а тут вдруг «объятия» стали прекращать…

— Отстань… — протянул он, пытаясь вернуть книгу и резко открыл глаза, не понимая, что происходит. А стоило увидеть своего дворецкого, как сразу успокоился.

— Сожалею, господин, но не отстану, — ответил Себастьян, откладывая книгу и наклоняясь ближе к сидящему в кресле, — время позднее и вам пора отправляться ко сну. Желаете дойти сами или взять вас на руки?

« _Конечно не отстанешь, до самого конца,_ » — мысленно покривлялся в ответ на первую часть реплики, а потом ответил, уже вслух, на вторую:  
— Мне всё равно, делай, что хочешь, я устал… — и показательно прикрыл глаза, вздыхая.

Не прошло, кажется, и пяти минут, прежде чем он ощутил чувство возвышенности. Привычного, но в тоже время такого далекого чувства… Сильные руки, любимый запах, слегка грубоватая ткань, но такая тёплая… как и сам демон.

— А я думал, ты начнешь читать нотации… — с показным разочарованием, но смешок всё равно вырвался, тихо произнес Сиэль, снова вдыхая окутавший его родной запах демона, который уже покинул библиотеку и теперь неспешно шёл по коридору.

— Практика показала, что они совершенно на вас не действуют, — растянул губы в лёгкой усмешке, двигаясь так плавно, словно на волнах. — Вы и сами должны понимать, что заснуть вот так в кресле не есть хорошо.

— Эй, я же не виноват в том, что могу «заснуть вот так в кресле», — передразнил он, хмыкая. — А твои нотации… — хотел бы развить мысль и дальше, но сказать вслух духу не хватило. Да и зачем, когда эта простая истина известна им обоим. — Нет, ничего.

Добравшись до спальни, Себастьян осторожно опустил мальчика на заранее расправленную постель. А после стал готовить ко сну путем переодевания. Все свои действия он выполнял в молчании, что было ему не свойственно, если только не заткнут рот приказом.

Графу это молчание не понравилось. Оно напомнило ему то, от чего он с таким трудом смог убежать. И он ещё помнил взгляд демона сегодня днём, обещавший новые вопросы… А теперь эта тишина, словно так и надо.

— Себастьян, что случилось? — решил зайти с этой стороны, выражая сдержанную обеспокоенность.

— Вы мне скажите, — наконец подал голос, поймав взгляд синих глаз. — Что с вами происходит? И с каких пор между нами появились тайны?

Сиэль не знал, какую реакцию ждал на свои слова демон, но предполагал. А поступать, как от него ожидают, он не стал. Только вздохнул.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — по сравнению с тем, что было с ним раньше, это было правдой. — А если ты беспокоишься по поводу моих кошмаров, то извини, ты сам сказал, что Фаустус вмешался в мои воспоминания… так может быть всё из-за этого?

— Дело не в воспоминаниях. Вернее, не только в них, — себя же исправил дворецкий, говоря непривычно серьёзно. — Душа подвергается изменениям. Вчера ночью вы подверглись сильнейшему стрессу. Приснившийся вам кошмар выбил вас из колеи настолько, что вы поддались слабости, какую никогда бы себе не позволили. Вы цеплялись за меня, как утопающий за спасительную соломинку.

— И… что с того? — не понял мальчик. — Каждый подвержен слабости, я это не отрицаю, но… что с того, Себастьян? То, что я единственный раз позволил себе поддаться слабости — разве это преступление? Или ты хочешь сказать, что… — он замялся, не знал, как выразить сейчас свои мысли.

Ему показалось, что демон словно разочарован тем фактом, что Сиэль поддался слабости. И теперь, ему кажется, что хозяин не таков, каким был до этого, что он на самом деле ничем не отличается от других людей. И как это всё выразить, он не знал, или, вернее, было боязно произносить вслух, но надеялся, что демон поймёт, что он хотел сказать, и ответит, так ли это.

— Да, — подтвердил тот, заканчивая с пуговицами и поднимаясь на ноги. — Несгибаемый Сиэль Фантомхайв, без колебаний смотрящий своим страхам в лицо. После вчерашней ночи это видение исчезло. Вы стали… слабее.

« _Ну вот и всё,_ — с неким облегчением вздохнул граф. — _И ничего страшного. Он меня прекрасно понял. Но до всей правды нам ещё далеко, Себастьян…_ »

— И я снова повторю, Себастьян: и что с того? — с издевкой в глазах и без страха или паники, которые были бы в подобной ситуации вполне естественными, произнес он. — Что, ты пойдёшь против меня и преждевременно заберешь мою душу? Когда контракт ещё не выполнен? — последнее предложение он специально произнес почти по слогам, выделяя. Он сейчас намеренно дразнил демона. Тот же не знает, что ему всё известно, а будет ли тот повторно врать…

— Нет, что вы? — как ни в чем не бывало ответил с дежурной улыбкой дворецкий. — Я помогу вам достигнуть цели. Ваша душа примет тот самый оттенок, что был изначально, стоит вам столкнуться с теми, кто причастен в уничтожении вашей семьи.

— Да, только я так и не понял, Себастьян… — он дал знак, чтобы дворецкий наклонился, а потом притянул того ближе за галстук, серьёзно смотря в глаза, — к чему был весь этот разговор, если мы совсем недавно говорили на эту тему? Ведь есть же что-то ещё помимо этого, верно?

— И всё же, своей цели вы умеете добиваться, — сменил улыбку на более тёмную, настораживающую, какая бывает у людей, страдающей повышенным уровнем жестокости — иначе говоря безумцев. Или же монстров. Таких, как демон.

— Если бы я лично не вернул вас обратно и не знал, что вас похитили всего лишь на три дня, мог бы подумать, что ваша душа прожила не один век. Она слишком… слишком изменилась.

Сиэль вздрогнул, поняв, что только что услышал, мысленно возликовал, что демон угадал, но потом дал себе мысленно подзатыльник, мол, это всё, конечно, хорошо, но ещё слишком рано!.. И всё это произошло в кратчайший миг, после которого раздался тихий смех, маскирующий эмоции. И прямо в лицо демону — Сиэль даже и не подумал того отпустить. Пусть потерпит, а ему приятно.

— Ты… Себастьян, это… это же смешно! «Не один век»… Ты сошёл с ума, да?

— Всего лишь суждения, не более, — спокойно ответил, не прекращая наблюдать за эмоциями хозяина. Ведь они все ещё близко друг к другу. Его крепко держат за галстук, не позволяя выпрямиться. — И не понимаю, что вас так рассмешило.

— Не понимаешь? — все ещё посмеиваясь. — Себастьян, ты только вслушайся в свои слова! Не один век и три дня! Это же смешно! А ты сошёл с ума.

Тут Сиэль резко прекратил смеяться и обхватил руками лицо демона, всматриваясь в глаза. Потом положил руку на лоб, словно температуру проверял.

— Вроде бы жара нет, а говоришь всякую чушь, Себастьян, — довольно улыбаясь, сделал вывод мальчик. Хотя самому было паршиво. Надо что-то делать и срочно, иначе после будет не до смеха.

Резкое удивление, промелькнувшее на лице мужчины после выходки графа, после сменилось новым подозрением. Наигранная весёлость, сильная нервозность… Что бы не сделал с душой и воспоминаниями Чертов Фаустус, Себастьян стал беспокоиться и за сохранность рассудка мальчишки. Это ведь так легко, повредить нервную систему… Уж не ему ли знать, подвергнув тысячу грешников разным и самым изощрённым пыткам, беря во внимание, непосредственно, мозг.

— Чего вы так боитесь?

— Я боюсь темноты, но с тобой мне спокойно, — сразу ответил Сиэль, особо не думая.

— Ирония, — тихо хмыкнул демон, перехватывая руки мальчишки, — ведь я являюсь порождением тьмы.

— Тьма и темнота — две разные вещи. Ты сам это знаешь, — не сдержал смешок.

Однако это не то, что хотел спросить демон. Сколько бы он не пытался пробиться, а его бесценная душа, что находилась внутри мальчишки, лишь отдалялась.

— Вам пора ложиться спать, хозяин, — решил закончить на том Себастьян, тем не менее, не вырывался из захвата рук. — Но перед этим выпить успокоительное.

— Хорошо, — просто и без всяких протестов. А потом ещё раз «измерил температуру», не удержался. — Неси своё успокоительное.


	6. Глава 6

Неделя пролетела, как один миг. Не успеваешь оглянуться, а на календаре двенадцатое число. День поиска Белого Оленя. Разрушения дамбы, потопа, криков, ссоры… что ещё случилось в тот день? Ах да, купание в ледяной воде и попытка самоутопления! И всё бы ничего, но неудавшееся, к счастью, самоутопление было виной демона-дворецкого. И если раньше граф был в бешенстве и после его слуге целую неделю после приходилось готовить на завтрак блинчики в качестве извинений, то в этот раз граф не был намерен тонуть. А вот реку всё равно придётся вернуть в прежнее русло. Но это мелочи.

Перед отъездом, когда слуги собирали вещи и продукты, необходимые для запланированного пикника после основного мероприятия, Сиэль ненадолго отвлёк своего дворецкого.

— Себастьян, возьми зонт, на всякий случай, — дал распоряжение граф.

— Думаете, пойдет дождь? — поинтересовался тот, но приказ, тем не менее, стал выполнять.

— Не думаю, но погода может быть изменчива… — он отвернулся и посмотрел в окно, щурясь. Солнце и чистое голубое небо, без единого облака. Красота.

— Как скажете. Ваша интуиция редко когда подводила.

— Ах, значит, она всё-таки подводила? Судя по твоим словам, — Сиэль произнес это недовольным тоном, но так и не повернулся, скрывая хитрую улыбку.

Настроение у него было сегодня хорошим. Как же! Первое стоящее дело, вернее вмешательство в собственную судьбу. И не важно, что это только ещё проба своих сил. А там и до серьёзных вмешательств, предотвращающих негативные последствия, недалеко.

— О да, иной раз суждения приводили вас в тупик, — ухмыльнулся дворецкий, заканчивая со сборами и оборачиваясь к господину.

— М-м, не помню такого. А значит этого не было, — пожал плечами тот.

— Не помните, значит… — скрывая промелькнувшую, всего на мгновение, тень на лице, Себастьян принял вид учтивого дворецкого и постарался сменить тему, отойти от временной амнезии хозяина. — Приготовить экипаж сейчас, господин?

— Да, пора, — ответил граф. И только после того, как остался один, посмотрел на почти скрывшегося дворецкого с удивлением. — Что это сейчас было?.. — тихо пробормотал он.

Но долго размышлять над сменой настроений демона ему не пришлось. Было уже действительно пора отправляться.

***

В дороге наслаждаясь спокойствием, Сиэль понимал, что совсем скоро умиротворению придет конец. И наступит он сразу при встрече с невестой. Не проходило ещё ни одной, чтобы она так не радовалась, подобно ребёнку (хоть она и есть ребёнок), вешаясь ему на шею. Хотя в прошлый раз, как вспоминал граф из своей прожитой жизни, она воздержалась от детского порыва. Всё-таки людное место.

А пока можно было подоставать демона. Сиэлю хотелось понять, что это на него нашло, совсем недавно, и почему тот так изменился, когда услышал совсем простой ответ. Поэтому он стал сверлить того взглядом.

— У меня что-то с лицом, господин? — спросил тот после долгих минут сканирования.

— Да, — короткий ответ и снова пристальное сканирование.

— Что же? — последовал второй вопрос, но теперь дворецкий пытался что-то сделать с физиономией. Не ясно, правда, с чего следовало начать приводить порядок.

Сиэль с минуту смотрел на эти попытки, но не выдержал, смешок сорвался с губ — мысленно же он смеялся от души.

— Прекрати, с тобой сейчас всё в порядке, Себастьян. Мне только интересно, что с тобой было утром, перед отъездом.

— О чём вы? — сделал вид, что не понимает сути.

— Не заставляй меня приказывать, Себастьян, — вздохнул граф. — Не юли… пожалуйста, — вспомнил про свою тактику и начал претворять её в жизнь.

И это того стоило. Удивление проскользнуло в глазах демона. Лицо же сумел сохранить вежливо-невозмутимым. Чего же стоило графу, чтобы переступить через свои принципы и… попросить. С, как многие говорят, «волшебным словом»…

— Вы не помните слишком много. В этом-то и заключается главная проблема. Потому вы стали… другим. Ваша душа изменилась.

— А если… — Сиэль задумался, — а если ты мне расскажешь то, что я забыл? Разумеется не всё, про тех, кто виновен… — отвел взгляд, ибо месть и всё такое, демон же понимает, — узнаю сам, у Фаустуса и Транси. А хотя бы какие-то вещи, не слишком значительные…

Вполне возможно, что-то действительно сможет измениться. И измениться в лучшую сторону… Огонёк в душе вспыхнет нужным для демона светом. Терять же нечего. И он стал рассказывать. Всё, что успели они пережить за два года.

А мальчик внимательно и с огромным интересом слушал. Всё-таки, взгляд на жизнь со стороны, и со стороны не абы кого — а Себастьяна. И хоть рассказ по началу не отличался особой живостью, звуча как какой-то доклад, но с заданными вопросами со стороны Сиэля, для уточнения каких-то моментов, постепенно действительно становился рассказом. Где-то Сиэль мог бы с демоном не согласиться, сказав, что было не так, как он видел, но чтобы не выдавать себя, он терпеливо продолжал слушать дальше, держа своё мнение при себе. Какие-то темы Себастьян избегал, где-то, если избежать не удавалось, сглаживал острые углы. И в целом, рассказ вышел долгим, но не настолько — они закончили прежде, чем успели приехать.

А время-то, незаметно пролетело. Казалось бы, как минимум полчаса добираться будут, если не больше, в виду плохих дорог и перемены в погоде. И вот уже на месте.

Больше всех запланированной поездке радовалась троица слуг. Ещё бы, они не так часто покидают особняк и для них возможность развеяться подобна настоящему празднику. Они то и дело переговаривались всю дорогу и весело смеялись. А теперь же не менее оживлённо вели себя, разгружая вещи. Сиэль только недовольно вздохнул, бросив в их сторону короткий взгляд.

— Ну и кто это? Малые дети… — пробормотал он. — И не скажешь, что хладнокровные…  
Но договорить он не успел. Его — чёрт побери, никогда не привыкнет! — чуть не снёс с ног розовый вихрь.

— Сиэль! — следом раздался звонкий радостный голосок кузины. Плевать на людей, она всё равно стиснула его в крепких объятьях. — Ты приехал, как здорово!

— Ещё бы я не приехал… — в перерывах удушья ответил он, а после постарался спокойно ответить. — Лиззи, отпусти, пожалуйста, задушишь же!

— Конечно, прости, — тут же извинилась, но в голосе ни капли раскаяния. Она ослабила хватку и заглянула в недовольные глаза, тут же начав поправлять слегка сбившуюся челку. — Пора отправляться на поиски? Я знаю, Белый Олень где-то здесь!

Началось. Немного раньше, чем он помнил, но это не важно — началось, и не отвертеться. Но, играть свою роль надо, поэтому…

— Стой, о чем ты говоришь? Я сюда приехал ради работы, а потом уже ради прогулки, которую тебе обещал в прошлый раз. Какие поиски?

— Ох… — расстроенно выдохнула Элизабет, тут же отпуская руки. И это всё, что она себе позволила. Настаивать, как могла делать это раньше, тем самым зля жениха, больше не хотела. — Хорошо. Тогда… я буду ждать.

— Вот и славно, — позволил себе улыбку граф, — это не займёт слишком много времени. А пока ты можешь пройтись и побеседовать с кем-нибудь из знакомых… А после, когда мероприятие закончится, ты мне расскажешь, что это за Белый Олень и зачем его нужно искать. Договорились?

— Да, — вновь воспряла духом девочка и коротко кивнула. — Увидимся! — крикнула уже на прощание, убегая в противоположную сторону.

— Как же с ней тяжело… — вздохнул Сиэль, а после обратился к дворецкому, который все это время был рядом. — Себастьян, сколько осталось до начала?

— Примерно десять минут, — ответил тот, тихо щёлкнув крышкой часов. — Вы вполне могли бы ещё немного времени уделить своей невесте.

— Нет, не мог, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, — хмыкнул Сиэль. — Если бы я остался с ней и стал слушать то, что она хотела мне рассказать… Мы бы до вечера тут простояли. Кстати, а ты не знаешь, что за оленя она хотела найти?

Они уже шли к нужному месту. Народ тоже потихоньку туда подтягивался. Где-то среди гостей Фантомхайв заметил Лау, мимолетно кивнул ему и пошёл дальше.

— Ну как же, господин, — заговорил демон тоном, каким обращаются к детям взрослые, объясняя вполне элементарные вещи, — об этом говорилось в газетах. Так же существует легенда: человеку, повидавшему однажды в своей жизни Белого Оленя, сопутствует удача. И тот обретет своё счастье.

Граф заметил, каким тоном говорил демон, и это ему: не понравилось, что на лице и отразилось — хмурый взгляд и поджатые губы, и понравилось, мысленно он был рад снова слышать завуалированные издевки над собой.

— Да? И почему я не видел заметок об этом, интересно? — деланное безразличие. — Наверное, мне это не нужно, вот и всё.

— Выходит, что нужно, раз сейчас Вы спрашиваете об этом, — продолжил гнуть своё, теперь и с издевательской улыбочкой. — К тому же, напрямую связано с вашей невестой, что так отчаянно хочет отыскать оленя, чтобы стать счастливой.

— Мне. Это. Не. Нужно. — с возмущением, тоже наигранным. — Я всего лишь помогу Элизабет найти этого оленя. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы она пострадала, пока будет его искать.

— Конечно, — согласно кивнул Себастьян и всё-таки умерил шкалу легкого саркастичного тона. — А до тех пор насладитесь относительной свободой.

Ответить Сиэль уже не мог, да и не собирался. Вот-вот начнётся мероприятие, где ему и нужно-то произнести торжественную речь да разрезать ленточку. Речь он не репетировал, помнил всё с прошлого раза, но для поддержания хода истории всё же за неделю до сегодняшнего дня всё-таки написал слова на листе, несколько раз, якобы готовился.

Троица слуг с восхищением взирала на юного господина, который так по-взрослому держался на сцене, под прицелом множества глаз. А его речь затрагивала сердца. Финни и Мейлин, не стесняясь, вытирали накопившиеся слезы с глаз и умудрялись громко аплодировать во время разрезания ленты. Бард держался лучше, но трогательное выражение лица говорило за себя, плюс с силой сжатая в зубах недокуренная сигарета.  
И только Себастьян, единственный из слуг, держался достойно. И в глазах его читалось одобрение, с таящейся глубоко внутри насмешкой.

— …А теперь каждый из вас может насладиться отдыхом в этом чудесном месте, — убрав кусочек ленточки, в нагрудной карман как трофей, произнес в заключение Фантомхайв.  
С незаметным вздохом облегчения он направился в сторону гостей, дабы поговорить с несколькими из них и принять поздравления. Самое трудное было впереди, а пока он мог действительно «насладиться свободой», как говорил ранее дворецкий.

— Сиэль!

Громкий вопль Элизабет дал понять, что «свободе» пришел конец. Ради точной информации юная маркиза отыскала газету и сразу же, при повторной встрече, сунула её буквально в нос опешившему юному графу.

— Вот, посмотри сюда! Это и есть тот самый Белый Олень. Говорится, что тот, кто найдет его, станет счастливым! И мы с тобой обязаны его отыскать, Сиэль. Ради нашего с тобой счастья! Теперь ты понимаешь, как это важно? Давай же отправимся на поиски.

— Лиззи, убери от моего лица газету, я же так ничего не вижу, — это было первое, что он ответил. А после немного зло, а кому такое пихание в лицо понравится, отобрал газету и лениво пробежался взглядом по тексту. — А почему ты решила, что мы найдём его именно в этих окрестностях?

— Потому что здесь его видели в последний раз. Прочти статью на следующей странице, там всё подробно написано.

Вздохнув, Сиэль перевернул страницу и стал читать дальше… И в который раз удивляясь, что этого он не помнил совсем. А может быть, ему просто не было интересно замечать какие-то детали. Но не теперь, когда на кону стоит всё.

— Хм, было бы неплохо его найти, — задумчиво начал он, краем глаза поглядывая на реакцию невесты, — а для лучших и быстрых поисков можно было бы подключить людей и назначить награду… — и пока не началась слезная истерика, вот-вот грозившая разразиться, быстро добавил с улыбкой: — Но, будет намного интереснее самим заняться этим делом, верно?

— Да, конечно! — тут же засияла белозубой улыбкой белокурая красавица, складывая руки замочком, — Только мы с тобой!

— Леди Элизабет, — после, немного выждав паузу, начал граф, — я собираюсь самолично удостовериться в проделанной работе по строительству новой дамбы, спустившись вниз по реке. Не желаете ли составить мне компанию? Я буду рад устроить небольшую прогулку вместе с вами. Говорят, — он улыбнулся, глядя на нее, — что в этих краях видели Белого Оленя. Может быть, нам повезёт найти его? Вы согласны?

В это время вокруг них стояла такая тишина. И все взгляды были направлены на них. У Сиэля дёрнулся глаз. Это пристальное внимание начинало раздражать, но он держался достойно, ожидая ответа.

И реакция у невесты оказалась предсказуемо-непредсказуемой. Она была счастлива, видно было невооруженным глазом, и взгляды людей она явно не замечала, всё полученное восхищение передавая только говорившему. Непредсказуемость заключалась же в том, что она заплакала. Сиэль хотел избежать истерик, но не учёл того, что слезы могут политься от радости.

Юная маркиза закивала, а после с громкими согласиями вцепилась в руку жениха и прижалась к его боку.

— Себастьян, готовь лодку, — на ходу бросил он своему слуге, который всегда был рядом.  
— Как прикажете, — с поклоном, приложил руку к груди.  
— И мы, мы тоже поможем! — поднял руку вверх Финни.  
— Устроим пикник! — предложила Мэйлин.

— Замечательная идея, — со вздохом. — Я надеюсь, что ничего не случится, из-за чего потом придётся пожалеть, — зная энергичность своих слуг, можно ожидать всего, но не того, что ожидалось от них на самом деле.

Лиззи в это время что-то пролепетала про наряды и умчалась. Сиэль даже не успел что-либо сказать напоследок. Но это было хорошо, потому что ему самому предстояло подготовиться и переодеться к прогулке.

— Волнуетесь, господин? — спросил как-то в процессе переодевания Себастьян, поправляя рукава.

— С чего ты взял, что я волнуюсь?

— Вы то и дело сжимаете руки в кулаки, отводите взгляд, выглядите задумчивым, хмуритесь, вздыхаете. Если это не волнение, тогда что?

Сиэль вздрогнул. А ведь верно, и он даже за собой ничего такого не заметил. Но заметил — и почему он всегда все замечает? — демон. И себя же одернул, ему положено, хоть это иногда и раздражает. Снова вздохнув, но теперь не отводя глаза, ответил:

— Да, возможно ты и прав, я волнуюсь, — не стал отрицать. — Просто я не хочу, чтобы Бард, Мэйлин и Финни испортили всё, что только можно. Ты сам знаешь, они это могут, — с усмешкой.

— На что вам я, мой господин, — сделал такое лицо, будто слова графа его глубоко оскорбили. — Вы ведь знаете, я не позволю им испортить вашу прогулку с леди Элизабет.

Усмешка превратилась в улыбку, а граф даже и не заметил.

— Верно, не позволишь. И не надо, пожалуйста, строить из себя оскорбленного, Себастьян. Я тебя насквозь вижу, — и снова усмешка.

— Подловили меня, — признал свое поражение демон, перейдя на ботинки, чтобы завязать на них ленты. — Но меня действительно задевает ваше сомнение.

— Почему? — удивился Сиэль. — Ты же знаешь, что я в тебя верю, Себастьян. Ты не можешь не исполнить всё в лучшем виде.

— В таком случае отбросьте сомнения и не переживайте, что слуги испортят вам прогулку, — обманчиво ласково улыбнулся дворецкий и осторожно, как бы невзначай, прикоснулся к предплечьям графа. — Всё пройдет в лучшем виде.

— Я не маленький ребёнок, чтобы меня успокаивать, — с напускным раздражением, ибо жест не остался незамеченным. А потом снова спокойно, с таким же напускным безразличием, всё-таки интересно было. — И ты не ответил — почему тебя так это задевает, Себастьян?

— Все просто, — вскоре нашёл ответ дворецкий, поднимаясь в свой полный рост, — мне необходимо ваше доверие и вера. Иначе связь станет слабой. А чем она сильнее, тем выгоднее для меня, когда наша сделка подойдет к концу.

— А почему для тебя это выгоднее? — с ещё большим интересом, замаскированным под хмурым видом и подозрением.

— Так вы становитесь аппетитнее, — оскалился демон, на мгновение показывая свою настоящую личину.

— Понятно, — с разочарованием. А он-то думал, что-нибудь поинтереснее услышит. — Тогда не буду тебе… м-м, мешать? Да. А потом посмотрим, что из этого всего выйдет, — короткий смешок. — Пойдем, Себастьян, уже пора.

***

Не зря опасался граф — троица слуг, как он помнил ещё в прошлой жизни, действительно устроили пакость. Кажется, Себастьян заготавливал бутерброды и сладости, но Бард, Мэйлин и Финни решили перекусить этим сами, взамен решив приготовить более питательную пищу, сразу как устроят охоту. И конечно же, их планам не суждено было сбыться. Себастьян, появившийся позади них грозной тенью, дал по макушке каждому и на скорую руку приготовил блюда, в список которых входило и основное, и десерт. И сейчас слуги сидели в сторонке, получившие наказание, и думали, что надо бы им помочь с поисками оленя. Они решили отправиться на поиски сразу после пикника, как только их господин с леди Элизабет отправятся дальше.

А сам граф, уже порядком уставший от энтузиазма своей невесты, которая, казалось бы, никогда не устает, сидел вместе с Лиззи на берегу, на покрывале, преждевременно расстеленным дворецким, и смотрел на реку, думая о чём-то своем.

К примеру, о том, что они могли бы не тратить время сейчас и отправиться дальше, чтобы закончить поиски до того, как начнется дождь. Но тут бы он ничего не смог сделать, ведь не объяснять же, что он «так чувствует». Да и к тому же, демон, заботящийся о том, чтобы господа не остались голодными, никуда их не отпустит.

Или о том, о чём они говорили с Себастьяном ранее. Пока никто не видит, он вздыхал. Демон же не знает и даже не представляет, насколько он сильно ему доверяет и верит. Но вот свои страхи и кошмары он пока доверить ему не может, как бы тот ни просил, слишком рано. И в который раз Сиэль радовался тому, что тот не может его читать как раскрытую книгу.

За своими думами он не заметил, как пролетело время. И чудом смог вовремя «вернуться», чтобы после потом не задавали лишние вопросы.  
— Чем порадуешь нас сегодня, Себастьян?

Или не совсем вовремя. Две пары глаз удивленно посмотрели в его сторону. Но первой заговорила Элизабет:

— Сиэль, Себастьян только что озвучил нам блюда, — и она приподняла тарелку, на которой красовался кусочек сочного мяса, политого соусом, и украшено это великолепие зеленью.

— А-а… значит, я слишком сильно задумался… этот олень теперь из головы не выходит… — пожал плечами он и осмотрел всё то, что приготовил дворецкий. — Чем быстрее мы его найдем, тем лучше.

— Как только поедите, — вставил своё слово дворецкий, показывая как на самом деле трясётся, когда дело касается здоровья и благополучия хозяина. И, конечно же, его дорогой невесты.

— Да, разумеется, Себастьян, — взглянул на того граф с хитринкой. О, да, они-то поедят, а когда поест ОН — вопрос…

— Очень вкусно! — похвалила кулинарные навыки дворецкого Элизабет сразу после первого же кусочка. Мясо нежное и просто таяло во рту.

Отвлекшись от игры в гляделки с Себастьяном, Сиэль перевел взгляд на свою тарелку. То, что приготовленное было очень вкусным, как говорила Лиззи, он не сомневался. Но пробовать самому всё-таки надо, тем самым устраивая очередную проверку навыкам демона. А вдруг всё совсем не так, как говорит Лиззи? Последнее слово всегда остается за ним.

Отрезая первый кусочек, Фантомхайв снова бросил хитрый взгляд на демона, а затем с сосредоточенным видом он попробовал мясо.

— Весьма… неплохо, Себастьян, — вынес он вердикт, держа глаза закрытыми, чтобы не выдать своих настоящих чувств. Потому что как и всегда всё было просто великолепно, а Сиэль ещё не до конца привык спокойно относиться к тому, что он снова стал человеком, и теперь с каждым разом стоило огромных усилий держать свою маску.

— Я польщён, господин, леди Элизабет, — ответил он каждому. Но по выражению лица, что всегда оставалось максимально вежливым, и не более (лишь будучи наедине Сиэль мог видеть какие-то изменения), сложно сказать, действительно ли он доволен похвалой, или ему попросту плевать.

Когда закончили с основным блюдом, был подан десерт. А так как Сиэль ранее прослушал всё на свете, то видел теперь перед собой нечто в высокой вазочке, фруктовое и явно со взбитыми сливками, сверху которых был полит сироп и посыпана шоколадная крошка. И это всё великолепие выглядело очень и очень аппетитно. Глаза сначала загорелись, но потом он вспомнил, что не ребёнок, а граф Сиэль Фантомхайв и не пристало ему набрасываться на десерт, словно отберут, поэтому весь энтузиазм, горящий в глазах, поумерился и сменился спокойствием. А уже после он начал дегустацию очередного сладкого шедевра.

А если бы узнал, что дворецкий, всегда находящийся рядом, и особенно когда находились далеко от поместья, внимательно наблюдал за ним и уловил мелькнувший восторг в глазах, никогда бы себе не простил. А ведь так всё и случилось. Себастьян заметил, впитал в себя и… уже перестал удивляться. С его контрагентом творится много странных вещей, после украденной души и возвращения её обратно в тело, подкорректированной чужой рукой, и он стал принимать новые эмоции и ощущения со стороны мальчишки — как должное. Всё ещё изменится. И правда всплывёт. Но только не сейчас. Требуется чуть больше времени.

Но Сиэль ни о чём таком даже и не догадывался, а посему продолжал вместе с Лиззи спокойно наслаждаться десертом. После им предстояло отправиться в путь, на поиски Белого Оленя.

***

И вот, они снова плывут вниз по реке. Граф ни о чём не беспокоился, только смотрел по сторонам, разглядывая местность и примерно оценивая, сколько им еще плыть. Оставалось совсем немного. До первых капель дождя. Небо хоть и было чистым, но облака из белых и пушистых становились серыми и грозными тучами, обещавшими все прелести непогоды.

Тем временем Элизабет, не переставая, что-то щебетала. И глядя на её лицо, складывалось ощущение, что она в облаках витает, проговаривая вслух всё, что видит в своих грёзах.

Он бы назвал её милой, если бы не одно «но» — она надоедала и раздражала. А так как Сиэль решил во что бы то ни стало хотя бы в этой жизни вести себя с невестой соответственно, то есть не игнорировать, то приходилось терпеть и слушать, иногда что-то отвечать, если обращались к нему напрямую.

А погода тем временем менялась с поразительной скоростью. Солнце то и дело начало пропадать за тучами, а ветер, до того практически не ощущавшийся, усиливаться. Вскоре начался дождь. Пока ещё совсем мелкий. Но Сиэль помнил, как быстро это впечатление сменится.

И с настроением погоды стало меняться настроение у Элизабет. Мокрая одежда, испорченная прическа, меньше оптимизма и больше пессимизма. Юная маркиза растеряла всю веру в поиске Белого Оленя, а потому и стала душить истерика. И всё же она упорно не хотела уходить. Готова была наплевать на свой плохой внешний вид и двигаться дальше, невзирая на всё больше портящуюся погоду. Так быстро слёзы сменились решимостью.

Пока они выбирались на берег, дождь из мелкого превратился в ливень.

— Лиззи, стой! — окликнул её Сиэль и побежал следом. — Подожди, куда ты так спешишь? — он схватил её за руку, останавливая. Отговорить её не получится, но вот спокойно поговорить с ней он надеялся. Быстро обернувшись, крикнул дворецкому. — Себастьян, неси зонт!

Граф всеми фибрами души надеялся, что дворецкий не забыл взять с собой, в это путешествие по реке, зонт.

— Отпусти меня, Сиэль! — также прикрикнула девочка из-за шума дождя. — Ты не понимаешь! Мы обязаны его найти! Если не сейчас, то когда?! Он может исчезнуть с этих земель и больше мы его никогда не отыщем!

Для того, чтобы его нормально стали слушать, пришлось сделать то, что он сделал, и ему было все равно, как это будет выглядеть со стороны. Сиэль с силой дёрнул за руку Элизабет на себя, разворачивая её к себе лицом, а второй свободной рукой он схватил её за подбородок, стараясь держать крепко, фиксируя положение головы, но и не причиняя боли.

— Я тебя не отпущу до тех пор, пока ты не успокоишься и не прекратишь истерику, Элизабет. Я прекрасно всё понимаю. И я тоже хочу поскорее найти этого оленя не меньше тебя. Но ты хоть понимаешь, как со стороны выглядит сейчас твоё упрямство? Давай хотя бы подождем Себастьяна с зонтом, — « _И что он так долго ходит? Его дождь в реку смыл, что ли?_ » — немного обсохнем и пойдём дальше? Я тебя не пытаюсь остановить, только хочу, чтобы ты была в порядке и не заболела.

К концу всей речи злость напополам с раздражением постепенно исчезли, но всё та же серьёзность никуда не делась.

Вскоре дворецкий показался в поле зрения. Задержали его как раз-таки слуги, у которых он, успел несколько раз об этом пожалеть, попросил помощи, чтобы скорее взять два зонта. Но те в панике стали выворачивать вещи, в поисках необходимого, под дождём, так что больше времени ушло на успокоение. Себастьян вернулся к господину с госпожой мокрый и с сожалением заметив, что и те промокли едва ли не до нитки.

— Себастьян, что так долго? — Сиэль отвлекся от Лиззи и отпустил её.

Более менее, та пришла в себя. Услышала донесенные до неё слова. По крайней мере перестала кричать и вырываться.

— Прошу меня извинить, господин.

Раскрывая большой зонт, Себастьян подошел ближе к графу с его юной невестой, скрывая их от разбушевавшегося дождя.

— На поиски у нас ушло слишком много времени.

— Да, но мы ещё не закончили, — граф забрал из рук дворецкого зонт, другой рукой обнял Лиззи за плечи и повёл её вперёд. Если он правильно помнит, а помнит он хорошо, то им недолго осталось.

— Мы ведь не отправимся домой? — тихо-тихо пробормотала Мидлфорд, немного дрожа от холода. И все равно не желала уходить. Панически этого боялась. Как и того, что Сиэль передумает и они уедут.

— Нет, Лиззи, — уже мягче, чем было до этого, ответил Сиэль, прижав её к себе в попытке поделиться теплом, хотя и самому было холодно, да и ещё одежда мокрой была. — Я же тебе обещал.

И она поверила. Вот так просто, не требуя более уточнений. И казалось, что эта вера стала окутывать её теплом, словно большое одеяло. Она и дрожать почти перестала, уверенно двигаясь вперёд.

Они втроем продолжали идти, а Фантомхайв смотрел и высматривал, начиная с каждой минутой раздражаться все больше, где же то самое место, где же та самая старая дамба, будь она проклята… И вскоре он заметил её вдалеке. И где-то там должна быть привязана лодка. Надо не дать Элизабет забраться в неё — может быть удастся обойтись без особых происшествий.

— Там! — вдруг крикнула Мидфорд и вскинула руку вперед. — Что-то только что показалось и скрылось за кустами!

И не дав толком разобраться и выяснить, она вырвалась из хватки жениха. Дождь её больше не пугал, она побежала вперед, надеясь догнать животное. Белое пятно! Она точно его увидела!

— Чт… Стой! Лиззи! — Сиэль опешил, не сразу, но бросил зонт и кинулся за ней вдогонку.

« _Вот же несносная девчонка!_ » — думал он, пытаясь нагнать невесту. Хотелось крикнуть, что она только испугает животное, да и вообще это был не Белый Олень, которого они искали, но он вовремя прикусил язык.

И пока пытался догнать невесту, голову вдруг прострелила безумная мысль: « _Это не по сценарию_ ». Все, что сейчас он делает… и эта сцена… её никогда не было. Он… не должен был изменять ход истории сейчас…

На какое-то мгновение он замедлил свой бег, обдумав происходящее. Он провел параллель: тогда Элизабет устроила истерику и убежала — сейчас она снова убежала, но никакой истерики не было. Но кого она там могла увидеть?! В такую погоду все звери попрятались в укрытиях… Но сейчас не время думать об этом! Её нужно немедленно догнать и… Сиэль ускорился, а впереди где-то маячила фигурка Элизабет.

В конце концов всё обернулось установленным ранее, в прошлом, сюжетом. И его невеста оказалась в воде, быстро уходящая под воду.

Только в этот раз Элизабет поспешила поскорее забраться в лодку, что была привязана к берегу, но быстрое течение и её поспешные действия привели к тому, что лодка слишком сильно качнулась и невеста упала в реку. Но, слава Богу, она смогла выплыть и чудом ухватиться за лодку. И как только это всё успело произойти, что течение не унесло её дальше? Просто чудо.

— Лиззи! Держись! — Сиэль уже на бегу сорвал с себя пиджак и кинул куда-то в сторону. — Себастьян! Останови эту чёртову воду! Это приказ! — крикнул он последнее, перед тем как с берега, хватаясь за веревку, что продолжала удерживать лодку на месте, спуститься в реку самому.

Всё в точности, как он запомнил в прошлом. С тем лишь исключением, что знает наперед о произошедшем и не позволит ни себе, ни Элизабет захлебнуться водой. И этого действительно не произошло. Сиэль не представлял, каким образом и что сделал его демон, но их с Элизабет не накрыло огромной волной и не потопило… Но и река каким-то чудом утихомирилась, и старая дамба была в порядке, её только отремонтировать бы… Вскоре Себастьян вернул их на берег. Только граф успел-таки наглотаться воды, он не рассчитал сил, да и холод воды с напряженным состоянием сказывался, что на какой-то момент не удержался и ушёл под воду, отключившись.

В себя привело… конечно же, кто бы мог сомневаться в этом?.. слишком обеспокоенный голос Элизабет. А следом, после слуха, он смог ощущать. Холод… сырость… но вместе с тем тепло и… руки Себастьяна. Их он ни с чем и никогда не спутает. Зрение пришло последним. И первое что он увидел, бледное, но с тенью улыбки, лицо демона.

— Мой господин, — тихо ответил тот, отстранившись. — Вы наконец очнулись.  
— Сиэль! — тут же выкрикнула, в слезах, Элизабет, бросившись на шею.

Сиэль увидел, как на миг лицо демона скривилось от того, как повела себя юная маркиза, чуть ли не отталкивая своими действиями дворецкого. Он даже удивился такой мимолетной реакции.

— Эй, Ли… Лиззи, всё в порядке… — но его так и не отпустили. — Задушишь же! — прохрипел граф.

— Прости-прости-прости, я не должна была гнаться за мимолётным видением! Прости! Это я во всём виновата! Если бы я не запаниковала и не ослушалась, нам не пришлось бы пережить этого кошмара! Прости!

Сиэль вздохнул:  
— Успокойся, Лиззи, я же сказал, что всё в порядке, — он прикоснулся к руке невесты, слегка сжав, все ещё из-за слабости. — Мы найдём этого оленя, я… — секундная заминка и он принял решение: — Я, кажется, перед тем, как уйти ко дну, видел его там, — Сиэль кивнул в том направлении, где было возвышение — стоит только подняться на холм, и они смогут закончить с поисками.

***

Чёртов день, с его приключениями, стал подходить к концу, стоило им увидеть наконец огромный рисунок на земле, что принимает форму того самого легендарного Белого Оленя. И невероятное облегчение Сиэль испытал, как только увидел глаза Элизабет, полные восторга. И на протяжении всей поездки в сторону дома, она не прекращая говорила о их скором счастье, красочно расписывая их прекрасное будущее вдвоём. А он сам только и делал, что иногда поддакивал. На самом деле всего того, что она уже распланировала в своей светленькой головке, ничего не будет. Но кто он такой, чтобы рушить её воздушные замки и снимать розовые очки.

И каково же было облегчение, когда Лиззи не осталась в их поместье. За ней приехала её мать. Граф с маркизой Мидфорд только и перекинулись парой фраз, что удивительно, без непривычно-привычных наставлений и критик. А после, как только они уехали, Сиэль отправился к себе.

Но не прошло и десяти минут спокойствия, как его покой нарушил дворецкий. Вспоминая прожитый однажды день, Сиэль не мог понять, что Себастьян здесь забыл. Он не должен был…

— Господин, — прервал мысли тот, оказываясь едва ли не в трех шагах от графа, что сидел в кресле, — сегодня был довольно тяжёлый день. Вы наглотались воды и я хотел бы проверить ваше самочувствие ещё раз, а заодно искупать вас. Горячая ванна не помешает.

Тут вспомнился сегодняшний день, а именно тот короткий миг, когда он увидел на лице демона мелькнувшее недовольство… нет, даже раздражение.

— Я чувствую себя вполне нормально, Себастьян, — ответил граф, посмотрев на дворецкого. — Но, ты прав, ванна не помешает.

Он поднялся с места, но не сделал и пары шагов, как покачнулся. Удивление промелькнуло на лице мальчика. Почему вдруг он так ослаб? Ведь всего несколько минут назад он не чувствовал себя так. Да и тогда такого не было. Неужели сказывается его самодеятельность в изменении своей судьбы? Или он просто действительно не заметил, как сильно устал в этот раз, а стоило немного посидеть в кресле, как вдруг все силы иссякли?

Вовремя оказавшийся рядом дворецкий не позволил упасть. Сильные руки очень бережно придержали. А после, не прошло и пяти секунд, Сиэль перестал чувствовать пол под ногами. Его подняли на руки.

— Надеюсь, вы позволите. Я вижу вашу усталость, и вижу как кожа стала бледнее обычного. После ванны я приготовлю вам чай и вы отдохнете в постели.

— Делай, что… считаешь нужным, — устало вздохнул граф и прикрыл глаза.

А всю дорогу до ванной комнаты и раздевания, он не прекращал прокручивать воспоминания о сегодняшнем и тогдашнем дне. Это всё было очень необычным. Но ему казалось, что ничего такого непоправимого он не сделал, поэтому всё в полном порядке. Всё так и должно быть, а какие-то несоответствия вполне естественны.

И всё же… подозрения терзали. Чем дольше тянулся день, тем больше казалось, что он изменил то, чего не должен был, поэтому сейчас срабатывает странный эффект домино.

И тогда было решено ещё раз все обдумать и попытаться понять, что именно привело к тому, что он имеет сейчас. Во-первых, зонт, который он попросил дворецкого взять с собой в дорогу. Но ведь это же не криминал, он просто решил, что зонт не помешает. Хотя они так или иначе всё равно промокли все до нитки. Во-вторых, он несколько раз предотвратил истерику Элизабет. Но ведь в конечном итоге она всё равно убежала и оказалась в воде. А после ему все равно пришлось её спасать. И как и в прошлый раз он всё равно наглотался воды. Так что здесь всё было гладко. И что он упустил из виду?

Сиэль нахмурился и неосознанно скатился в ванной так, что вода теперь доставала до подбородка. Но это его никоим образом не тревожило и не отвлекало от раздумий. Всё равно дворецкий ходит за его ночной одеждой.

Он снова вернулся к воспоминаниям. Ему показалось странным, что Лиззи что-то увидела, что-то белое. Но ведь в такой ливень все звери давным-давно попрятались… А ещё было странным, что их не окатило волной. Да, Себастьян выполнил приказ. Но как получилось так, что всё прошло гладко? Фантомхайв не понимал.

Он уже сидел со скрещенными на груди руками, и продолжал уходить под воду. Уже по губы ушёл. Такими темпами, скоро начнёт дышать через нос водой.

Он продолжал думать и искать объяснения всему происходящему, не замечая ничего.  
В себя привело прикосновения к голове.

— Что же вы делаете? — послышался вопрос, в котором не скрылись весёлые нотки. — Недостаточно сегодня воды наглотались?

И как специально началась цепная реакция: лёгкий испуг от неожиданности, вздрагивание, плеск и Сиэль чуть снова не ушёл под воду, и снова с головой, хорошо ещё успел схватиться за бортики ванны.

— Т-ты зачем так пугаешь?!

— Прошу меня извинить, — спокойно ответил демон. И если ему и было забавно наблюдать за испугом хозяина, он этого не показал. Только помог сесть ровнее, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки. — Но как иначе я должен был вас прервать? За своими думами вы слишком сильно погрузились под воду.

— А просто позвать ты не мог? — уже пришедший в себя и скептически посмотрел на Себастьяна.

— В следующий раз позову. Не думал, что когда-нибудь вы будете бояться моих прикосновений.

— Вот ещё. Я не боюсь. Я просто не ожидал, вот и всё, — фыркнул в ответ, снова скрестив руки на груди и специально снова сел так, что скатился под воду по подбородок.

Но доля правды в словах Себастьяна была. Если вспомнить один из прошлых кошмаров, то он действительно боялся. Только не прикосновений. Ему было страшно вспоминать, когда он когда-то давно причинял боль и страдания. А сейчас он получает в ответ только заботу. И где-то на подкорках сознания это всё не укладывалось. Словно он ещё не до конца поверил во всё происходящее и ждал подвоха.

— Перестаньте, господин.

Снова вывел из тяжёлых мыслей голос Себастьяна. А следом он ощутил как пальцы осторожно зарылись в его волосы, намыливая их и делая лёгкий массаж.

— О чём бы вы ни думали сейчас, не стоит себя терзать.

« _Легко тебе говорить…_ » — мысленно ответил граф, но ничего не произнес вслух. Да и смысла препираться сейчас не было никакого. Хоть это было хорошим развлечением для обоих, в чём он не сомневался. Даже думать ни о чём теперь не хотелось. Просто расслабиться, ибо он действительно устал за сегодня.

А после ванны, вдоволь насидевшись в горячей воде, чистый, появилось лишь одно желание — лечь в мягкую постель и, по возможности, поспать. Но перед этим — выпить горячего чая.  
Всё же Себастьян знал его вдоль и поперек. И все желания наперед. Ведь он всё это озвучивал ранее.

Когда его так же на руках, отнесли в спальню, Сиэль забрался под одеяло и терпеливо стал ожидать свой чай. Вместе с успокоительным. Он ведь помнил, что обещал ему Себастьян. И пока ждал, думал, что будет сегодня: будет ли очередной допрос на ночь, или же нет, как это бывало в последнее время.

— Постарайтесь сейчас заснуть — с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, посоветовал дворецкий, забирая пустую чашку. — Расписание мы изменим и завтра вы выполните чуть больше уже запланированного, компенсируя утраченные часы сегодня.

— А я-то думал, ты беспокоился сегодня о моём состоянии, а завтра решишь устроить мне отдых, — с вселенским разочарованием протянул граф, устраиваясь по-удобнее. На самом деле ему было всё равно, делами больше или меньше.

— Вас ожидает двенадцать часов сна. Поверьте, они приведут вас в порядок. К тому же, — вдруг растянул губы в знакомой ухмылке, — вы не любите бездельничество.

— Кто тебе сказал такую глупость? — не остался в стороне и граф, ухмыляясь. — Я был бы не прочь отдохнуть от всего один день. Но, нет так нет, — пожал плечами.

— Вы всегда пытаетесь себя чем-то занять. Даже если это не совсем то, что от вас требуется, касательно составленного плана на день. А сейчас постарайтесь заснуть, — вновь повторил Себастьян, направляясь к выходу. — Я буду рядом, поэтому не волнуйтесь.

— Я не волнуюсь, в отличие от некоторых, — тихо и в сторону. — Спокойной ночи, Себастьян, — пожелал Сиэль демону и отвернулся, чтобы последовать совету и постараться уснуть.

— Добрых снов, мой господин, — тихо пожелал демон. И бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь. А с его уходом в покоях, как по-волшебству, стало темнее.

Как мальчику показалось, его стратегия стала хоть немного, но приносить свои плоды. Ему уже слышалось что-то тёплое в простом пожелании на ночь. Или же это снова разыгравшееся воображение вместе с усталостью будоражат. Но он не стал зацикливаться на этом. А вскоре в спальне слышалось размеренное дыхание. В эту ночь действительно снилось что-то хорошее, но что — Сиэль не смог бы ответить, даже если бы помнил. И на умиротворённом лице мелькала слабая улыбка.


	7. Глава 7

Спокойствие на целую неделю. Скучать иногда полезно. Жизнь, полная приключений, хороших и плохих, иной раз надоедает, и хочется получить простого человеческого спокойствия.

Сиэль дождался своего счастья. Ведя подсчёты, он создал свой план событий. Когда ожидается новое дело, когда сюжетная линия его жизни двинется с места и наступит момент развития. А после развязка. И эпилог. С сохранением в себе человеческого начала и смертью ненавистных созданий, ходящих по земле бренной. Но на планирование ушло всего половина дня, когда выдалось свободное от рутины время… Рутина, состоящая из занятий и дел компании, хоть и была забавой после столького прожитого в прошлой жизни, но даже она нагоняла тоску. Граф даже стал жалеть, что его кузина не появляется в его поместье. Но, видимо, она всё ещё переживает из-за случившегося. А задания от Королевы ещё нужно дождаться. Спокойствие даже вскоре стало угнетать, когда он не мог найти, чем себя занять. Он бы мог отправиться в свой лондонский дом, но там были принц Сома и его дворецкий Агни. А видеть их не было никакого желания. По крайней мере пока.

Так что этим утром, задолго до того, как пришёл бы дворецкий его будить, Фантомхайв, соорудив в собственной кровати из одеяла и подушек мнимого спящего себя, прокрался в библиотеку, где сидел и читал, укутавшись в плед и попутно размышляя, как жить дальше грядущим днём. Сегодняшний день выдался свободным от всех дел, ведь накануне он взял на себя вдвое больше работы, а занятия были перенесены на пару дней вперёд.

— Так и знал, что найду вас здесь, — прервал вдруг голос дворецкого, звучащий где-то позади. — Попытка сделать видимость из себя спящего вышла неудачной, господин, — продолжил Себастьян, не пытаясь скрыть насмешку в голосе, — вам стоило придумать что-то поинтересней.

Сиэль даже не вздрогнул, хотя это было и неожиданно. Он только быстро посмотрел на часы, отмечая, что время вышло, а потом снова вернулся к чтению.

— Если ты так хочешь, в следующий раз придумаю… — словно нехотя ответил, не в состоянии оторваться от книги. Осталась последняя глава, всего несколько страничек!

— Жду с нетерпением, — таинственно сказал тот, с завуалированным смешком.

Мимолетно подумав о том, что в следующий раз надо точно что-то поинтереснее придумать, благо способов всяких разных было много, главное только вспомнить, граф с ещё большим интересом углубился в чтение. И в такой тишине прошло несколько минут, пока не осталась всего она страница. Сиэль перевернул её, готовясь дочитать…

Но слишком много позволяющий себе дворецкий забрал книгу. И не просто забрал, а вырвал из рук, захлопнув её едва ли не перед носом.

— Вы слишком зачитались, мой господин. Я не говорю уже о том, что сбили свой привычный утренний график. Вы не одеты, всё ещё не завтракали и, уверен, больше двух часов сидите в библиотеке.

« _Да что этот демон себе позволяет?! Всего одна страничка!.._ » — Сиэль мысленно взвыл, раздражение этим своеволием тут же сменилось на злость. Но на лице не отобразилось ни одной эмоции, только в глазах. Да и то он быстро взял себя в руки и поспешил успокоиться. Граф глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, унимая бурю внутри себя.

— Если быть точным, то всего два часа и… — прикинув в уме, — тридцать три минуты, Себастьян.

Но раздражение так и проскальзывало в голосе, обманчиво спокойном. Этот демон специально решил его вывести из себя! Он мог позволить ему дочитать, но, нет! Он решил обломать всё удовольствие от чтения.

— Отдай мне книгу, Себастьян! — граф протянул руку.

— И, — продолжил дворецкий, словно и не услышал последних слов, в которых явно слышался приказ, только не было произнесено вслух слово, способное подчинить его, — чтение в плохо освещённом помещении приводит к ухудшению зрения.

А после, пройдя к окну, резко раздвинул плотные шторы, впуская яркий солнечный свет. Сиэль только поморщился, глаза заслезились от яркого света. Пришлось прикрыть их и смахнуть влагу.

— Себастьян, отдай мне книгу! — он вскочил со своего насиженного тёплого места, чудом не запутавшись в пледе и не упав, а после направился к демону. — Отдай, сейчас же! — он снова требовательно протянул руку.

Вести себя настолько по-детски… он старался не показывать подобного при Себастьяне, но не всегда удавалось. А тот словно нарочно провоцировал. Стандартная улыбка, в глазах смешинки…  
Раздражало!

— Ну же, господин, — смягчил голос, словно хотел успокоить маленького ребенка, — не сердитесь понапрасну. Успеете ещё дочитать. Сразу, как только выполните ежедневную утреннюю процедуру.

— Себастьян, — стал наступать Сиэль на демона, тот в свою очередь отступал, — я мог бы спокойно дочитать книгу, и ты это прекрасно знал и видел, а после я мог совершить все процедуры… А ты лишил меня этой возможности — дочитать! И сейчас ты идёшь на шантаж! И кто после этого ребёнок?!

Сиэль приблизился вплотную, когда дворецкому отступать уже было некуда. И смотрел на того недовольным взглядом, обещая устроить подлянку. Как только выдастся случай. Хотел, нет, просто желал, выбить любым способом демона из равновесия. А что в итоге? Они поменялись местами!

Полной неожиданностью для графа стало прикосновение к голове. Довольно… бережное. Тёплая широкая ладонь Себастьяна осторожно растрепала слегка торчащие после сна волосы. Фантомхайв уставился на демона как на восьмое чудо света. Даже весь запал и воинственный настрой пропал. Прикосновение было приятным, даже очень, но он не мог понять, что с этим делать. И что это нашло на Себастьяна, он тоже не мог понять… Это было очень неожиданно.

— Если этим ты хотел… избежать ужасной мести за книжку… то у тебя это получилось… — тихо-тихо озвучил свои мысли. Даже злиться не получилось снова. Смятение не давало прийти в себя. Граф все ещё продолжал ошарашенно смотреть на своего дворецкого.

У него ведь даже улыбка изменилась. Стала более… теплее?.. Глядя на такого Себастьяна и невольно сравнивая его с прошлым… вернее будет сказать — с будущим… Сердце сжималось в груди.

— У вас волосы торчат, господин, — ответил тот и в этот раз поправил длинную чёлку, — не желаете немного подстричься? Кажется, чёлка стала слишком длинной, — и очень осторожно дёрнул за кончик.

— Что?.. — не понял Сиэль. А потом дошло. — Ах, да, наверное… Когда… Хм… Давай завтра?

— Как вам будет угодно, — покорно ответил тот и убрал свою руку. Всё-таки негоже ему вот так по-собственнически касаться хозяина.

— Хорошо, — коротко вздохнул граф, прикрыв глаза. Приятное чувство всё ещё ощущалось. — И… всё равно книгу не отдашь добровольно, да? — спросил он, посматривая на упомянутую вещь, которую Себастьян держал под мышкой.

— Могу повторить ещё раз, почему вещь изъята. Как только выполните…

— Всё, хватит! Сэр Зануда, — закатил глаза граф, припомнив, как мисс Нина всегда называла и называет демона.

— О, — лёгкое удивление проскользнуло на довольном лице, — уподобляетесь мисс Хопкинс?

— А ты уподобляешься ребёнку! Идя на шантаж, — повторил снова Сиэль, складывая руки на груди.

— Это не шантаж, а вынужденная мера. Потому как по-детски ведёте себя вы, отказываясь от привычных стандартов. Сегодня у вас практически нет никаких важных дел, но это не значит, что вы можете делать всё, что вздумаете. Не забывайте также о своём образовании.

— Себастьян, мне оставалось всего страницу дочитать. Страницу! А ты!.. — чуть снова не разразился тирадой, но вдруг понял, что его просто продолжают нагло дразнить и провоцировать.

Нет, хватит. Он уже и так достаточно сказал и сделал. Чего только стоили своеобразные догонялки-наступление. Постаравшись снова вернуть себе самообладание, Фантомхайв развернулся и направился к выходу из библиотеки.

— Не стой столбом, мы и так из-за тебя много времени потеряли, — строго произнес граф, скрывая довольное выражение лица. О, да, он ещё придумает, чем отплатить за эту наглость с книгой Себастьяну.

— Мной ли? — тихо ответил тот, но послушно пошагал за контрагентом. И куда громче задал вопрос касательно завтрака: — У вас будут предпочтения, что именно подать на стол?

— М-м… — на секунду остановился, задумавшись. — Да, в наказание за свою выходку ты приготовишь на завтрак пирог из овсянки, на обед запеканку из тыквы и яблок, а на ужин шарлотку.

Хоть этого мало для мести, но для начала сойдёт, а в течение дня он ещё что-нибудь придумает.

— Не слишком ли много мучных продуктов вы заказали, пусть и распланировав на весь день? — поинтересовался Себастьян, не желая так просто соглашаться. Можно ведь и выяснить высказанное желание и немножко подразнить.

— Не слишком, — ответил Сиэль. — Я же не всегда прошу меня так… баловать, — смешок. — А тут, подумаешь, всего один день.

— Да, мой лорд, — фирменно ответил Себастьян. А затем добавил с усмешкой. — Откормим вас.

— Да, чтобы потом не жаловался, что душой моей не наелся… — сам не заметил, что именно сказал, но тут представил, что не должно было теперь произойти, а именно то, что он станет демоном и Себастьян останется ни с чем. От этого представления передернуло.

— Человеческая пища не зависит от качества вкуса души. А вот ваш эмоциональный фон…

— Ну и что с ним не так опять? — устало спросил Сиэль.

Они уже успели добраться до спальни и теперь дворецкий, как и добивался, занимался своими обязанностями. И первым делом тот начал с переодевания.

— Ничего. Я хотел сказать, что качество моей пищи зависит от вашего эмоционального состояния. Не сильно, но способно изменить вкус.

— Кстати… а хотя бы сейчас есть какие-то изменения в… лучшую сторону? Ну, ты же говорил, что… из-за вмешательства…

— Господин, — дворецкий позволил себе дерзость прервать, поймав взгляд синего и пурпурного, из-за печати контракта, цветов глаз. И у самого вид стал серьёзным, что не могло не настораживать.  
Сердце забилось сильнее от волнения.

— В вас есть изменения, но даже я не могу до конца понять в хорошую ли сторону. Одно ясно сохраняет ваш вкус — желание мести. И пока перед вами стоит цель — я спокоен. Остальное же я обязательно помогу вам вспомнить. И достичь своего желания.

— Понятно, — с губ сорвался облегчённый вздох.

Но совсем легче не стало. Он всё помнил, и знал многое, что не мог знать демон. И с каждым днём желание всё рассказать становилось сильнее. Но он не мог тому ничего рассказать, опасаясь реакции, которая могла быть любой, но явно не положительной. И, чтобы сейчас не забивать голову размышлениями, после недолгого молчания, он решил сменить тему.

— Ты обещаешь, что отдашь мне книгу после того, как я позавтракаю?

— Конечно, — с готовностью ответил тот, вернув своему лицу привычный беззаботный вид, — но учтите, после завтрака у вас будет только два часа, прежде чем начнутся занятия по истории. Не засиживайтесь над новым сюжетом.

— А если снова засижусь… пожалуйста, не отбирай у меня книгу, хорошо? — с милой улыбкой, которая превратилась в ухмылку, — Или мне придётся принять меры, чтобы больше такого не повторялось.

— Не мои ли это слова должны быть, господин? — задал риторический вопрос Себастьян, заканчивая с переодеванием в повседневный костюм. — Желаете читать книги — прошу вас. Но в свободное от графика время. И уж явно не с самого утра, сразу после пробуждения.

— А что ты хочешь, что бы я делал, если мне не спится? — фыркнул в ответ. — Не буду же я несколько часов лежать в постели и ждать, когда ты придёшь меня будить…

— Если вы не можете уснуть, позовите меня, — иным тоном заговорил демон. — Мы ведь уже проходили это.

— И что ты тогда сделаешь? — с интересом спросил граф.

— Всё, чтобы вы заснули.

— Сказку мне расскажешь, что ли? — уже начал издеваться он.

— Могу и сказку, — улыбнулся Михаэлис, — помнится, вы хорошо заснули в тот день.

Первые месяцы были чрезвычайно сложными для них. Демон только лишь начинал привыкать к своим обязанностям, в то время как его маленький контрагент пытался избавиться от сильных кошмаров, появляющихся каждую ночь. И вот однажды, в один из таких вечеров, Себастьян, вместе с приготовленным тёплым молоком, предложил рассказать историю. Она же сказка. Конец её, если судить по первоисточнику, был плохим, но для маленького господина Себастьян изменил концовку на хорошую.

— Мне, что, десять лет? — с раздражением спросил Сиэль. О, он прекрасно помнил тот день, о котором говорил Себастьян. — Я сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь рассказать мне на ночь такую сказку, от которой мне будет крепкий и спокойный сон до самого утра. Да и к тому же, этот номер со мной теперь не пройдёт. Я не маленький ребёнок.

— Конечно, — согласился тот, только лишь для видимости, и приятно улыбнулся. — Но, всё же, вы зря отказываетесь. Мне под силу вас, кхем, убаюкать, — скрыл за лёгким покашливанием смешок.

— Сомневаюсь, Себастьян, — усмехнулся Сиэль в ответ. — Если ты только не надумаешь спеть колыбельную…

Удивительно. Если раньше Фантомхайв не обращал особого внимания, принимая как нечто само собой разумеющееся, то теперь эти их взаимные шуточки и издевкой в адрес друг друга были приятны и приносили удовольствие каждой из сторон. Словно они давние, если не друзья, то хорошие знакомые… И вот особенно сейчас, как никогда раньше, было легко так вести себя с демоном. Всё-таки, он признается себе и больше никому, он скучал по этому времени. Как бы не было заманчиво будущее, двадцать первый век со своими передовыми технологиями, но это время было особенно дорогим. И теперь Сиэль просто обязан сделать всё наилучшим образом, сохранив себе воспоминания, только самые важные, и не дать врагам сделать одного демона, не побоясь этого слова, несчастным.

С переодеванием было закончено.

— Помнится, вам не нравилось слышать, как я пою, — ответил Себастьян, стараясь не показать оскорбленный вид.

— Это когда же? — искренне не помнил граф. Пока они направлялись вниз, было время ещё поговорить. Только он специально решил идти самым длинным путём, делая вид, что сам не заметил этого.

— Оу, — изменился в лице дворецкий, — возможно, вы этого не помните из-за случившегося. Но такое имело место быть. Полгода назад мы имели дело с кукловодом, что похитил леди Элизабет. Пришлось использовать свои вокальные данные, чтобы вывести марионеток из строя. В этот же день, вечером, вы велели мне больше не петь. Однако же я считаю, что вам просто не понравилось услышать в свой адрес «моя леди».

— Кажется, кто-то забыл мне об этом рассказать, — недобро протянул он, припоминая их долгую беседу в экипаже, состоявшуюся не так давно. — Кхм… Конечно же мне бы не понравилось слышать в свой адрес подобные высказывания от своего дворецкого, Себастьян. И если для дела с поимкой Джека Потрошителя, на приёме у виконта, это было уместно, то… — продолжать не стал. — Но, я могу забрать свои слова обратно, если ты докажешь, что умеешь петь, — раздался смешок.

« _Негодный мальчишка…_ »  
— Я вас не разочарую, господин, — пообещал Себастьян, усмехаясь собственным мыслям. Едва не заставил его начать оправдываться в способности очаровывать своим пением.

— Хм, я знаю, когда мы устроим прослушивание, — вдруг произнес Сиэль после недолгого молчания. — После урока истории, пожалуй.

— Урока истории? Мой лорд, — обратился к графу дворецкий, вернув ему своё внимание, вернее, шедшей впереди фигуре, — не лучше ли будет насладиться этим перед сном?

— Так ты всё-таки решил спеть мне колыбельную?

— О, да, — усмехнулся тот.

— Хм… А если я не усну? — решил поиздеваться снова.

— Найду другие способы заставить вас уснуть.

— Это… — начал было говорить, но замолчал. В голову полезли совсем не те мысли. На ум пришло воспоминание из мрачного и наполненного ужасами прошлого.

Да, способов есть много, чтобы уснуть, и достаточно приятных. И один из них… секс. Не всегда, правда, этот способ может заставить забыться спокойным сном. Но…

Тут Сиэль покосился на демона, повернув голову. Нет, он же не станет этого делать… Или станет? Если раньше тот подчинялся только приказам, не на добровольной основе у них была близость, то сейчас…

Сиэль снова покосился на демона, немного вздрогнув. Его лицо пылало, хотя он сам этого не чувствовал, продолжая молчать в замешательстве.

Ему бы не хотелось в этом времени спать с Себастьяном. Вернее, он даже не допускал ни единой мысли об этом, словно поставив некий блок, а ночные кошмары и неприятие прикосновений к себе во время переодевания и принятия водных процедур, которые ему с трудом удавалось терпеть первое время пребывания здесь… И теперь, после последней реплики дворецкого, мысли стали крутиться вокруг близости с ним. Может ли он допустить… позволить… себе?.. изменить их отношения господин-слуга и вывести их на подобный уровень? И не станет ли это ошибкой? Он не знал. Да и не чувствовал в себе потребности удовлетворить похоть и желания тела, как это было раньше, когда он был демоном. Но, если сейчас он этого не чувствовал, то никто не отменял того, что у него сейчас был переходный возраст. И, даже если и так, то он просто не мог каким бы то ни было образом позволять себе помогать справляться с этим. Даже — особенно — дворецкому…

Граф раздражённо выдохнул. Вот, спрашивается, куда его понесли собственные мысли? А всё из-за простой, ничего не значащей, без всяких подтекстов, реплики Себастьяна!

— Что «это»? — полюбопытствовал тот.

Мыслительный процесс отображался на лице графа, и демон внимательно следил, каждый раз видя новые эмоции: смущение, гнев, замешательство, боль, стыд, сожаление. Так много… эмоций. Вот только из-за чего?

— А вот это тебя не касается, Себастьян! — с самым честным, насколько было возможно, видом резко ответил Сиэль. Но самому же стало больно и противно. — Прости, — чуть слышно извинился.

И это извинение ошарашило дворецкого. Он помог господину сесть за стол, а сам старался скрыть удивление на лице.

— Всё в порядке, мой лорд. Вам не стоит просить прощение. Моё любопытство было нетактично.

— Ты просто спросил… — также тихо прозвучало. — Не важно.

***

Завтрак начался, продолжился и закончился в неуютном для графа молчании. А после он, как они и договаривались, отправился в библиотеку. Книга, которую он так хотел дочитать до конца ранее, так и осталась нетронутой лежать на том месте, где её оставил дворецкий. Желания читать не было никакого, голову то и дело одолевали мысли. А самой надоедливой была — как теперь вести себя с Себастьяном? Нет, от своей тактики налаживания отношений Фантомхайв отказываться не собирался, но этот разговор перед завтраком и простая фраза, взбудоражившая все мысли… Как теперь быть? Может ли случиться так, что их отношения изменятся и приобретут новые грани и оттенки? И что делать, если такое случится? Эти и подобные вопросы терзали сознание. А время близилось к занятию историей.

Помня, что преподаватель в то время, в прошлом, слег с лихорадкой, в последствии чего не мог давать занятия, его временно заменил сам Себастьян. И, сколько бы не пытался Сиэль убедить себя в обратном, делая акцент на хорошем преподавании других, всё же его дворецкий был лучшим из учителей. Не важно, какой специальности это касалось. Но оно и неудивительно — ведь это же демон. И хотя Сиэль знал то, о чём ему рассказывал его временный учитель, он всё равно также с огромным интересом слушал. И в какой-то момент стал больше внимания обращать не на то, что тот говорил, а как говорил, с какой интонацией. Просто банально заслушался приятным голосом дворецкого, параллельно пытаясь представить, как тот будет петь колыбельную на ночь. С какой интонацией будет звучать голос, насколько тихо, да и вообще было интересно, что именно тот будет петь. И за всеми этими думами как-то умудрялся не пропустить ни грамма рассказываемой темы. Спасибо хорошей памяти, умело сохраняющей все истоки прошлого (и будущего), которые не дано было в этом мире никому узнать. Только… если однажды Сиэль поделится этим сокровенным.

— Что ж, господин, — заговорил иным тоном Себастьян, снимая очки, — на следующий урок приготовьтесь к небольшому тесту. Если мистер Уостинг не поправится, я проверю насколько хорошо вы усвоили сегодняшнюю и предыдущую тему.

— М-м, хорошо, — тут же прекратил витать в облаках граф и немного повёл плечами. Что-то он устал сидеть в одном и том же положении всё время. Хотя сам был виноват. Не мог сдвинуться с места даже чуть-чуть, словно завороженный слушая лекцию и отвлекаясь на посторонние темы.

— Не желаете выпить чая?

— Нет, зачем перед обедом портить аппетит, — ответил Сиэль, улыбаясь. — К тому же меня ждёт десерт, вот и наслажусь им, и чаем.

— Тогда у вас есть время, чтобы нагнать аппетит. Занятия подошли к концу, можете расслабиться, — объявил об окончании Себастьян, убирая указку.

— Тогда ты пока свободен, Себастьян, — отпустил дворецкого и не стесняясь развалился в кресле, позволяя себе такую выходку.

***

Несколько минут свободы, затем вкусный обед, следом два занятия без перерыва, ещё около часа перерыва, что можно потратить на прогулку по саду, погода сегодня располагала, пусть на земле и оставались небольшие лужи, а вечером последнее для него дело — занятие музыкой. В этот раз игра на фортепиано. И, в отличие от той же скрипки, оно давалось ему легче. Но всё же… лучше оставаться слушателем. Даже с его довольно долгой жизнью в образе демона, он так и не проникся музыкой. Не его это, уж не важно, человек ли, демон ли… Не то, что Себастьян. А он помнил, с каким удовольствием тот играл на музыкальных инструментах, какими бы они ни были. На его умиротворенное лицо можно было смотреть часами. Так теперь считал Фантомхайв, невольно сравнивая свои воспоминания.

Когда у него ещё оставалось время перед сном, он решил снова засесть в библиотеке. Потому что больше ничего не оставалось. А ещё нужно было дочитать ту несчастную книжку. Что он и поспешил сделать, а потом ещё раз вернуться на несколько глав назад, чтобы насладиться ими заново, ведь это была одна из любимых историй.

— Пора ложиться спать, господин, — нравоучительным тоном произнес Себастьян, появившись словно из ниоткуда. — Заканчивайте с чтением.

— А если не закончу с чтением, тогда что? — не отрываясь от книги спросил Сиэль. Он вцепился в книгу, готовясь отвоевывать её с боем.

— Закончите. Без «тогда».

— Нет. Я не дочитал.

— У вас было достаточно времени. Даю вам пять минут, чтобы закончить. Не уложитесь вовремя, заберу книгу. Вы и без того не высыпаетесь. Сегодня на уроках в облаках витали, концентрации почти нет.

— Я не успею за пять минут прочитать целую главу! — он повысил голос. — Вернёшься через полчасика?

— Десять минут.  
— Двадцать.  
— Пятнадцать минут.  
— Идёт.

И когда они договорились о времени, хватка ослабла и Сиэль полностью расслабился. А пока делал вид, что читал, поглядывал на демона. Тот так и не ушел, остался сторожить, как цепной пёс. И если раньше такое сравнение вызывало веселье, то теперь — только отторжение. Он не допустит, чтобы этот кошмар стал явью, снова.

По истечению времени, а Себастьян следил за каждой секундой, он подошел сзади и отобрал книгу. Прямо как сегодня утром. А что самое обидное для Сиэля — остался буквально последний абзац.

Но возмущаться, точно так же, как это было утром, он не стал. Он же до этого дочитал ту последнюю страничку. Поэтому он только показательно вздохнул, смерил недовольным взглядом дворецкого и поспешил покинуть библиотеку, делая вид, что обижен до глубины души и не желает больше иметь с этим наглецом никаких дел.

И всё же дворецкий его удивил. Когда стал на память зачитывать те самые строки, которые не успел прочесть Сиэль:

— …теперь уже никто не сомневался, что это Красная Смерть. Она прокралась, как тать в ночи. Один за другим падали бражники в забрызганных кровью пиршественных залах и умирали в тех самых позах, в каких настигла их смерть. И с последним из них угасла жизнь эбеновых часов, потухло пламя в жаровнях, и над всем безраздельно воцарились Мрак, Гибель и Красная Смерть.

Граф даже остановился, повернулся, посмотрел на демона нечитаемым взглядом, а потом вздохнул. Всю показную обиду смахнул.

— Пойдем, Чёрная Смерть, — позвал он, передразнив. — Я всё ещё хочу услышать сольное выступление.

Этот последний абзац, представление картины, описанной в нём, напоминало тот самый день, ту самую ночь, когда граф заключил контракт с демоном. Поэтому он и заменил эпитет, когда обратился к дворецкому. Красный больше подойдет к Греллю Сатклиффу, с которым им ещё предстоит встретиться, но позже.

А по пути в покои, Себастьян смог поразить одной интересной и никогда раньше не слышимой информацией:

— Ирония, не правда ли, господин? Автор популярных мистических рассказов однажды встретил одного из вымышленных персонажей лицом к лицу. И Алая Смерть забрала его душу.

А вот этого он точно не ожидал услышать, даже чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте.

— Ты серьезно? — ошарашенно. — Грелль Сатклифф? Он? — но после быстро взял себя в руки, отшучиваясь. — А я и не знал, что этот Жнец читает книжки. Раз решил забрать жизнь этого автора… Забавно. Я думал, он только и может, что вешаться тебе на шею… — аж самого передернуло от этой картины, как с криком «Себастьянчик!» тот несется к дворецкому. Такие моменты жутко нервировали, бесили, но радовало только то, что сам дворецкий также не выносит этого.

Но вот что было бы, если Себастьян всё-таки не был бы против?..  
Картины этих двоих, демона и Жнеца, в объятьях страсти, разозлили. Внутри разбушевалась буря, имя которому нашлось сразу же — ревность.

И тут же появился закономерный вопрос: а с чего бы ему ревновать? Хоть демон принадлежит и подчиняется ему, он не вправе что-либо запрещать, если у того есть потребности. Самому же стало смешно от своих размышлений. В прошлом его это не останавливало… Сейчас же он старается не допустить ошибок, старается более лояльно относиться к дворецкому, хотя бы даже немного. Так если тот вдруг решит согласиться на игры Жнеца, то это будет уже не его, Фантомхайва, дело. Главное, чтобы работу свою выполнял доброкачественно, а остальное не так важно. И ревновать тут нет смысла, они же не любовники… Снова мысли вернулись к утренним. Тогда… если у них будут отношения помимо отношений господин-слуга… вот тогда-то эта ревность будет обоснованной. А сейчас — это полнейший бред. И лучше этим не забивать голову. Всё потом, завтра или позже, но не сейчас на ночь глядя. Иначе обещанная колыбельная не поможет уснуть. А тогда Себастьяну придётся придумать что-то ещё… И снова мысли не в то русло!

Граф помотал головой, стараясь очистить разум. Они уже как раз добрались до спальни. А он и не заметил.

Пока граф вновь погрузился в свои мысли, Себастьян успел расправить постель, переодеть ко сну и убрать повседневный костюм обратно в шкаф.

Приводить господина в чувства пришлось прикосновениями, потому как и на голос тот не откликался. Как и утром, Себастьян прикоснулся к голове, присаживаясь перед мальчиком на корточки. И, как и утром Сиэль уставился на дворецкого с тем же взглядом, полным смятения и непонимания. Только потом понял, что он уже готов ко сну. Коротко вздохнув, не прокомментировав действий Себастьяна, он забрался под одеяло и устроился поудобнее.

— Ну и? Ты готов, Себастьян? Ты обещал спеть, — а он сам настроился слушать.

— И я свое обещание выполняю, — ответил тот, взбив вторую подушку, на тот случай, если во сне мальчик переберется на другую сторону. — Вы готовы слушать?

— Да, я готов! — как-то слишком весело ответил тот.

Ребёнок. В нем заиграло детское любопытство и желание насладиться предоставленным удовольствием. И Себастьян, вдруг присев на краешек постели, а не как обычно, стоя столбом в нескольких шагах от постели, стал тихо напевать. Знакомая мелодия, явно из произведения какого-то классицистского композитора. В процессе Сиэль прикрыл глаза, так что слушать стало намного лучше и… красочнее.

Ему вдруг вспомнились те времена, когда он был совсем маленьким. Как мама пела колыбельные, так сладко и тепло было, как даже отец пару раз вместо матери пел колыбельную, хоть и получалось у него неважно, скорее смешно… И в сравнении с ними обоими тихое пение Себастьяна было каким-то отличным от родительского, но в то же время оно не было чуждым. Словно это не страшный демон, а родной человек, часть семьи. И те представления, когда были уроки, даже в подметки не годились, что на самом деле слышал сейчас Сиэль.

Он продолжал слушать, закрыв глаза и слегка улыбаясь, пока не стало в комнате совсем тихо.

— А теперь засыпайте, господин, — прервал тишину Себастьян тихим и, чёрт возьми, нежным (особенно после пения), голосом.

Затем тяжесть пропала и матрас стал ровнее — дворецкий поднялся на ноги. А граф открыл один глаз и скосил его в сторону демона.

— Куда ты собрался? Разве ты видишь, что я уснул? Нет уж, ты будешь петь, пока я не засну. Или я не заберу те свои слова обратно.

« _Вот же наглый ребёнок. Всё очарование согнал, стоило только рот открыть_ », — про себя подумал Себастьян и усмехнулся, возвращаясь обратно.

— Тогда закрывайте глаз и наслаждайтесь дальше.

— Не закрою, пока не удостоверюсь, что ты не сбежишь, — ответил с тихим хмыком.

— Как можно? Я никогда вас не оставлю, — куда естественнее улыбнулся Себастьян (более человечно, можно сказать).

— А кто тебя знает… — просто ответил граф.

Но такое всё-таки было, когда ему пришлось своим ходом добираться до Лондона. И напоминать об этом он не собирался, он же многого якобы не помнит.

— Я готов слушать дальше, — добавил после и всё-таки закрыл полностью глаза.

И дворецкий продолжил. Всё ту же лирическую тему, в минорном оттенке, что способствовала быстрому убаюкиванию.

А когда тот покидал спальню графа, вслед ему послышалось тихое бормотание сквозь сон, уже вошедшее в привычку:  
— Спокойной ночи, Себастьян…

— Добрых снов, господин, — уже без удивления ответил Себастьян, погружая спальню во мрак со своим уходом.


	8. Глава 8. Флэшбэк

День шёл за днём, год за годом, а Сиэль Фантомхайв всё больше и больше бесчинствовал. Он упивался своими действиями и возможностями, которые теперь были ему предоставлены. И ему было всё мало. Своего дворецкого он продолжал всё также игнорировать, унижая и принижая, а когда было «настроение» — издевался над ним, как только мог, наслаждаясь страданиями и ненавистью в свой адрес. Как и в этот день. Настроение было у бывшего графа как раз подходящим для очередного сеанса издевательств, приправленных получением не только морального, но и физического удовольствия, а уж что там получит его ручной демон — ему не было дела.

Ровно в полночь, с забавным позывным кукушечки, он позвал Себастьяна на своё «скромное» ложе. Прекрасное, в оттенках алого. Немного пародируя небезызвестного им Жнеца, которого _Себастьянчик_ никогда не мог терпеть. А это теперь забавляло.

— Вызывали, хозяин?

Сиэль скривился от того тона, с которым прозвучал голос старшего демона-дворецкого. Хоть тот и не скрывал своего отношения к хозяину, но постоянно слышать презрение и ненависть становилось не так забавно, как было раньше. Но так даже лучше.

— Ты слишком долго, Себастьян, — он оторвался от созерцания ночного неба за окном и повернулся к вошедшему. В руках у него был кожаный ремешок, больше похожий на ошейник.

— Прошу простить. Следовало прибыть на ваш зов за долю секунды? Так извините, что это случилось за секунду. Обещаю в дальнейшем исправиться, «господин».

— Не сомневаюсь, — ухмыльнулся тот и вдруг рыкнул: — На колени! — срывая с правого глаза повязку, которую продолжал носить, как дань памяти, хотя скорее больше как насмешку в адрес дворецкого.

И ведь било по самому больному. Чувствуя и морально, и физически боль от своей роковой ошибки. Проклиная и себя, и жалкого мальчишку в тот самый день, как дал обещание следовать всегда за хозяином, что бы не случилось.

И теперь, опустившись на самое дно, ведя поистине жалкое существование, обязан пресмыкаться перед недо-демоном по его прихоти.  
Жалко.  
Стиснув зубы, Себастьян опустился на колени, как того и просили.

А Сиэль подошёл ещё ближе и стащил с дворецкого галстук, который пока не собирался отбрасывать, и быстро расстегнул первые несколько пуговиц рубашки. Благо уже давно научился и наловчился справляться с этим сам. А после застегнул на шее Себастьяна тот самый ошейник, красненький, как когда-то, как он помнил, был у его собаки.

— Хи-хи, а тебе идёт, — протянул с довольной ухмылкой.

— Безумно рад вам угодить, — в голосе так и сквозил яд.

Но он понимал, что представление только начинается. А самое интересное, для мелкой твари, ещё впереди. Будущие унижения не за горами.

— Псам слова не давали, — с наигранным раздражением отрезал «граф». — Ну-ка, скажи «А», — и когда дворецкий подчинился, завязал тому галстуком рот.

Он обошел кругом сидящего на коленях демона, с ошейником, словно оценивал. Этого всё равно было мало, ещё столько стоит сделать, чтобы достичь нужного эффекта и реакции.

— Остаётся только на цепь во дворе посадить, — глаза загорелись огнём от представленной картины.

А Себастьяна передернуло от такой картины, стоило только представить. Воистину, довести до точки кипения жалкий недо-демон мог. Иной раз Михаэлис поражался сам себе. Ведь невозможно уже ненавидеть сильнее. Нельзя. И каждый раз, придумывая что-то новое в пытках и простых издевательствах, Фантомхайв опровергал теорию.

Но и это было ещё не всё. Сиэль подошёл к кровати и осмотрел все вещи, лежащие на покрывале. Теперь он загорелся идеей сделать из своего слуги собаку. Эта мысль спонтанно появилась в голове и крепко обосновалась.

Теперь в ход пойдёт намордник. С этой вещью он и вернулся обратно к сидящему на коленях «псу». Но просто одеть — не интересно.

— Давай, Себастьян, голос, — дал команду. — Порычи для меня, — продолжая издеваться.

Печать вечного контракта опалила кожу. С новыми возможностями, новыми силами хозяина, она стала клеймом, которая не позволяла ослушаться и причиняла сильную боль, нарастающую в геометрической прогрессии за каждое неподчинение или увиливание.  
Низкий утробный рык раздался по помещению.

С тихим злым смехом Сиэль надел на демона намордник, специально затянув потуже ремни. Вот так, тот будет рычать, но не укусит. Действительно, как пёс.

— Какой хороший мальчик, — Сиэль начал гладить всё ещё рычащего дворецкого по голове, зарываясь в волосы и делая лёгкий массаж. Ему самому даже стало нравится то, что он делает, удовлетворение от такой покорности Себастьяна обволакивает полностью. Но расслабляться было рано. Он ещё толком не начал приводить в исполнение свою задумку. А пока можно ещё немного можно покормить «пряником» демона.

Тот воспринимал ласку весьма настороженно и ожидал в любую секунду удар. Не важно какой. Он загнан в ловушку и не освободится от власти хозяина до тех пор, пока тому не надоест. Рекордный срок пыток — пять дней.

Глаза всё ярче загорались в созданном, для атмосферы, полумраке. А сколько ненависти и жажды убийства можно было в них увидеть… Для садиста, который и стал причиной столь сильных чувств, настоящее удовольствие.

Фантомхайв знал, что бдительность Себастьян не теряет ни на секунду, но всё равно он сделал то, что сделал, когда тот не ожидает подвоха: с силой вцепился в волосы слуги, где-то даже царапая кожу головы, и потащил того на кровать, усаживая на край. На лице Сиэля всё также было умиротворенное выражение, словно ничего такого и не происходит.

— Сиди смирно, я буду учиться вязать узлы, — под конец вырвался смешок, а рядом тут же оказалась какая-то книжка с иллюстрациями-схемами и огромный моток верёвки.

Новая игра не приведет ни к чему хорошему. А процесс связывания весьма сложный, зарожденный в Японии. С древних времён верёвке в Японии придавали особое значение, считая её символом связи человека и бога.

Себастьян напрягся, с неприязнью позволяя обнажать себя. Если его, так называемый хозяин овладеет техникой ходзе-дзюцу, суть которой состояла в том, что узлы располагались на особых точках тела, с помощью чего можно было добиться полной парализации тела или даже медленного удушения — быть беде. Его так просто не отпустят.  
Очень изощренная пытка. А главное — на потеху хозяину.

Но если бы он только знал, что на самом деле его хозяин не собирался таким образом его пытать, вернее, не совсем пытать, то… ненависти было бы в адрес Фантомхайва ещё больше. Как же, мало было быть просто игрушкой в руках этого мерзкого недо-демона, так теперь из него делают ещё и игрушку для удовлетворения похоти. Будто бы мало хозяину было тех несчастных, которых он насиловал и убивал…

Когда с одеждой было покончено, дворецкий предстал перед Сиэлем полностью обнаженным, только ошейник на шее и галстук, закрывавший рот, вместе с намордником. Он жадно рассматривал тело демона, сжимая в руках веревку. Уже не терпелось начать вязать и связывать. Он предварительно изучил схемы в книжке, немного подумав, и решил в итоге сделать немного по-своему, чтобы в конечном итоге доставить не страдания, а удовольствие. Теперь же предстояло начать. Но «граф» медлил. Он продолжал наслаждаться видом покорного демона. Он был только его и ничьим больше.

Ещё минута, и он начал обвивать тело слуги верёвкой, сверяясь с книгой, пока не откинул её в сторону и уже обходясь без неё. Он крутился вокруг демона, стараясь изо всех сил сделать всё идеально.

В процессе связывания, хочешь-не хочешь, а приходилось Себастьяну приподниматься, переворачиваться на бок, подниматься, держать руки вечно позади. А возмущение, скопленное за долгие годы его рабства, оставалось внутри, найдя слабый выход лишь в глазах.

А когда с приготовлениями было закончено, демон и двинуться без напряжения в теле не мог. Проделанной работой Сиэль остался доволен. Он сначала хотел полностью всё тело демона опутать верёвкой, но потом передумал, поэтому всё, что было ниже пояса, осталось таким же обнаженным.

— Ничего, потом тебе будет приятно, — он намеренно дёрнул за руку Себастьяна, причиняя тому неудобство. — Так, а теперь тебя надо устроить по-удобнее…

И он стал помогать пересесть в кровати, прислоняя к стене и подкладывая подушку за спину.

В какой-то момент Себастьян ощутил интерес. Слабый, но всё же. Зная природу хозяина, каким тот был любителем игр, и продолжает быть даже после перерождения, на сей раз происходило что-то действительно новое. А обещание сделать приятно… Уж не в половую связь ли недомерок собирается с ним вступить?

И если бы спросил прямо, получил бы ответ на свой вопрос. Но сказать он ничего не мог, всё-таки мешали собственный галстук во рту и собачий намордник. А «граф» пока не собирался избавлять демона от этих атрибутов своей затеи.

Сиэль начал раздеваться сам, как только полностью удостоверился, что Себастьяну удобно, устраивая бесплатный стриптиз. Только ему было плевать, что там может подумать его слуга. Наверняка сейчас тот мысленно потешается и думает, кому и какая роль сегодня достанется, а уж если учесть, что связанным был демон, то выводы могли быть для него неутешительны. И эта мысль заставляла Сиэля довольно улыбаться.

Достоинство старшего демона и без этого давно было растоптано. Подставить ещё и зад мелкому… не находилось даже слов подходящих, что не содержали бы в себе оскорблений — последняя капля. Ни о какой гордости не будет и речи.

Закончив и отправив всю одежду, чтобы не мешалась, а также все те вещички, которые были приготовлены ранее, на пол, «граф» потянулся, что аж где-то косточки захрустели, и размял руки, словно собирался пустить в ход кулаки, лишь бы только поиздеваться как следует над дворецким. Он стал слишком непредсказуемым со временем. Мнения и желания сменялись с молниеносной скоростью, никогда не знаешь, что могло ему взбрести в голову в следующую секунду. Вот и сейчас он медлил, молчал, рассматривал, специально мучил своего слугу бездействием, неизвестность всегда и всех заставляла чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

И демоны не исключения. Особенно те, что навечно связаны контрактом с ещё одним демоном (недомерком). Себастьян молча сверлил взглядом и не дёргался, несмотря на желание избавиться от верёвок. Сидел безвольной куклой, в ожидании, когда же кукловод начнёт дёргать за ниточки.

Но на деле же и Фантомхайву вдруг стало не по себе самому, и он пытался, и скрывал это чувство. То, что он собирался сделать… Ему надоело постоянное однообразие ощущений, которые он всегда получал от секса с кем бы то ни было. Уже приелось то удовольствие, когда он только берёт своё. Теперь же хотелось получить иное удовольствие. Но он не мог и не собирался подставляться и ложиться под кого-то. Гордость не позволяла. Даже мысли никогда не возникало об этом. Но, снова эта противная частица, теперь же, когда ему всё надоело и захотелось чего-то новенького, он был готов поступиться со своей гордостью и удовлетворить свою потребность нового. И с кем, как не со своим ручным демоном, ему провести этот эксперимент? Так сказать, сделает ему одолжение, хоть какую-то поблажку, вместо когда-то обещанной души. Но пока что это не обязательно было ему знать.

Тело Себастьяна стало предавать его. Пусть он ненавидел хозяина, пусть желал ему смерти, но тело у того было соблазнительным. Особенно сексуальной была филейная часть. И именно ей тот стал ёрзать по члену, кровь к которому стала приливать.

Слишком медленно… и пока эта медлительность не начала переходить все рамки, Сиэль успел собраться с мыслями и сделать первый шаг к тому, чего хотел. Или, вернее будет сказать, кого хотел в данный момент. Он, кинув мимолетный взгляд на лицо Себастьяна, слез с его бёдер, с силой, словно дворецкий начнет сейчас сопротивляться, раздвинул в стороны ноги того и устроился между ними. Было решено начать с самого малого и простого. С более подробного изучения тела своего подопытного. Когда осторожными, а когда и довольно грубыми движениями своих рук он стал проводить по голеням и бёдрам мужчины, поднимаясь выше и не касаясь пока ещё не полностью эрегированного члена.

Галстук во рту мешал заговорить, одно лишь мычание срывалось с губ. И если бы не проклятый намордник, из-за которого злость брала больше всего, Себастьян смог бы освободиться.  
Но с другой стороны…

Внезапно прострелившая мысль заставила слегка усмехнуться. Конечно, что ему терять? Ведь с ним поиграться хотели. Это не значит, что он может бездействовать.

Верёвки стали постепенно рваться. Такое не способно было остановить демона и вскоре он освободил себе руки.

Мелкими щипками, словно игрался, Сиэль касался тех участков тела на животе и груди, которые были заключены в объятия верёвок. Он сделал это всё быстро, пока не добрался до лица. В глаза Себастьяну он не хотел смотреть, не хотел знать, догадываться, что в них увидит. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на том, чтобы снова зарыться в волосах того и снова начать массаж головы, подёргивая иногда за прядки, причиняя боль. А то, что верёвки теперь уже перестали окутывать тело мужчины, он не замечал. Или не хотел замечать.

И всё же пришлось, когда пёс стал своевольничать. Сильные и большие руки обвили его талию и притянули к себе ближе.

Сиэль прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, вдруг охватившего его, но и пряча бешенство, которое отразилось в глазах. Как же, его планам пришёл конец! Хотя, тут же продумал дальше события, может и не все так плохо. А пока можно было снять с лица демона теперь ставшие ненужными, как решил он, намордник с галстуком. Что и было играючи сделано, а вещи отброшены также в сторону. Следы от них остались на лице, и Сиэль поспешил их разгладить, но с помощью своего языка и поцелуев.

Похоть всё сильнее охватывала. А этому чувству, как давно выяснено, плевать на душевные терзания и ненависть, если та присутствует. Себастьян повернул голову чуть в сторону, поймал губы хозяина своими. Завлёк в безумный и головокружительный поцелуй, не жалея ни язык чужой, ни губы, с удовольствием покусывая и слизывая кровь.

Тот поначалу опешил, застыв на секунду в напряжении. Он совсем этого не ожидал, или же не совсем этого он ожидал дальше! « _А не всё ли равно?.._ » — промелькнула шальная мысль и тут же исчезла под натиском получаемого удовольствия. И он снова сделал поблажку своему демону, позволяя ему терзать свои губы. А когда надоело — сам впился в губы мужчины, до крови прокусывая кожу и тут же слизывая кровь. Невольно вспомнились убитые им же жертвы и их кровь, которая казалась теперь не такой сладкой по сравнению с кровью Себастьяна. И целоваться с ним было намного приятнее, чем с кем бы то ни было.

А когда это безумие прервалось, старший демон впился в шею младшему и стал проводить кровавую дорожку, осыпанную болью и удовольствием одновременно, к тяжело вздымающейся груди. Раз этого желал хозяин — он это получит. И сам Себастьян, впервые отвлекаясь от ненависти, ощутит хоть немного удовольствия и полученной эфемерной власти.

Дальше — больше. Сиэль оттолкнул мужчину от себя и повалил на постель, снова впиваясь поцелуем в губы. А когда прекратил, стал поцелуями-укусами спускаться вниз, оставляя следы от своих зубов везде, где только мог, и слизывая выступающую кровь. Он уже был сильно возбуждён, и теперь ему хотелось большего. Но для начала, так уж и быть, он доставит удовольствие, а после получит своё.

Себастьян не был скуп в реакциях. Он и дышал тяжело, иной раз порыкивал, словно зверь, и всячески старался перехватить главенствующую роль. Но, наглый мальчишка-демон, обрывал попытки на корню.

Фантомхайв только довольно скалился на эти жалкие попытки поменяться местами. Нет уж, пусть слуга помучается, думая, что быть ему снизу, а когда только смирится (да даже если и нет, не суть) со своей участью… тогда-то будет забавно посмотреть в его лицо.

И всё-таки, поруководить Себастьян получил возможность и пораньше. В тот момент, как ощутил горячие губы на своем члене. Глубокий минет был слишком хорош, чтобы лежать безвольным. Старший демон позволил себе вцепиться в сизые волосы и направлять самостоятельно.

А младший еле-еле сдерживался, чтобы не сделать тому слишком больно, не начав кусаться в отместку за самоуправство. Но это было бы слишком после всего происходящего. Ведь самое интересное ещё впереди, и портить весь настрой он не собирался. А пока он только и мог, что раздирать в кровь кожу на бёдрах демона, в которые вцепился в процессе — своего рода месть.

Партнёр принимал и не имел ничего против. Остринка в их разгоревшейся страсти — даже приятна. А для демонов: боль и удовольствия — слова синонимы.

Когда же Сиэль стал понимать, что уже было бы пора перейти к самому главному, он выпустил изо рта член и напоследок несколько быстрых раз провел по стволу рукой.

— А ну-ка закрой глазки, Себастьян, — зло усмехнулся он, чуть сильнее сжав руку на члене демона, а после продолжил неспешно гладить ствол, задевая иногда большим пальцем головку. — Больно не будет, я обещаю, если только чуть-чуть.

Ничего не говоря, тот послушался и прикрыл глаза, которые давно заволокла дымка похоти. То, что может произойти… стало откровенно плевать. Пусть так, если дрянной мальчишка желает до конца унизить. Терять уже нечего.

С губ «графа» сорвался почти истеричный смешок, когда тот следил за выражением на лице Себастьяна. Он водил рукой по его члену, продолжая мучить, но теперь поднялся и стал пристраиваться так, чтобы ни коим образом не задеть тело дворецкого и не выдать себя и свои намерения со всеми потрохами. Тогда его затея полностью разрушится, а он этого не хотел. А насчет того, что может быть чуть-чуть больно, Сиэль не врал. Больнее всего будет ему самому, когда он без подготовки примет в себя член демона. Но и тому будет поначалу не слишком-то приятно. Но это стоит того, а иначе было бы слишком просто.

Именно сильное давление на детородный орган, а следом жар, стало для него неожиданностью. Готовясь к насильственному вторжению (изнасилованию, да будет понятнее), он подавился стоном, когда понял, что «изнасиловать» его решили иначе. Вскоре с губ сорвался смешок. Но глаз он так и не открыл.

— Мой господин, — впервые за долгие годы обратился в подобном ключе Себастьян. — Решили прокатиться на мне верхом?

— З-затк-нись! — как когда-то раньше в ответ на издевки со стороны дворецкого прошипел этот самый господин, пытаясь расслабиться, чтобы не причинять ещё большей боли себе, нежели демону. — Или я сейчас изменю своё решение и мы с тобой поменяемся местами!

Послушно заткнувшись, как ему и велели, Себастьян откинул голову назад. А его руки решили вдруг приласкать. Нежно огладив бёдра мальчишки. Видимо, неожиданный секс с ненавистным ему созданием стёр окончательно эту грань.

От этих нежных прикосновений, совсем неожиданных, Сиэль дёрнулся, сделав себе только хуже. Болезненный стон сорвался с его губ, быстро сменившись утробным рычанием. Но затея Себастьяна была только в помощь. Он стал потихоньку расслабляться, и совсем скоро боль сменилась лишь дискомфортом. Было очень неловко, но он стал медленно приподниматься и опускаться, начиная двигаться и пытаясь приноровиться. А после его ещё и приласкали спереди. Себастьян обхватил его опавший член и стал стимулировать. В то время как язык стал чертить новые дорожки на груди и слизывать оставшуюся кровь.

Сиэль продолжал медленно двигаться, его дыхание стало тяжёлым в результате получаемого удовольствия от действий Себастьяна. Постепенно он стал наращивать темп, насаживаться сильнее, только бы глубже и сильнее чувствовать в себе член. Рука его дрогнула, которой он опирался о Себастьяна, и из-за чего он немного сбился, сместившись. И это неожиданно стало приятным, когда была задета какая-то особо чувствительная точка внутри. Теперь уже стон удовольствия пронзил комнату и он продолжил двигаться также, только бы лишь снова и снова было приятно.

И всё же, вскоре одно положение, надоело. Могло ведь быть острее, и ещё приятнее. Об этом подумал и Себастьян. А потому ни одно возмущение не сорвалось с губ, и ни одного проклятья, когда старший демон повалил младшего на постель, задрал его ноги и сам стал долбиться в жаркое нутро, самостоятельно задавая темп.

Стоны стали сменяться на несдержанные крики, а в глазах Фантомхайва была лишь бессильная злоба. О, нет, он ни за что не хотел, чтобы было так. Он не хотел кричать, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, ибо было слишком хорошо, чтобы он мог ещё держать себя в руках и не показывать, как же на самом деле в данный момент ему нравится быть подчинённым.

А уж как сильно наслаждался теми минутами Себастьян. Эйфория, чистой воды. За несколько лет службы никогда не было так сладко. А сломать хозяина было так просто… Но вместо боли дарил наслаждение. А каждый толчок представлял ножом, что вгонял в тело мальчишки. Крики удовольствия звучали как крики боли. И это двойное удовольствие заставляло действовать напористее.

А скоро, сквозь пелену огромного удовольствия, Сиэль стал понимать, что больше не выдержит. Было чертовски хорошо, хотелось, чтобы это ощущение длилось вечно, но — нет, это было невозможно, как бы ни хотелось. Он мог лишь немного усилить получаемое удовольствие, он стал цепляться за Себастьяна, безмолвно прося ещё и ещё, пока не достиг своего пика.

— Себастьян! — выкрикнул он в самом конце, обильно излившись и испачкав их обоих.

И эта огромная слабость с его стороны, выкрикивать с таким желанием имя дворецкого, о котором тот будет помнить вечно. Как бы не желал. И этот секс ничего не изменит. Ненависть не потушить короткой вспышкой страсти…


	9. !Предупреждение!

_Примечание в шапке продублировано сюда с внесением чуть более подробной информации._

В связи с тем, что андроиды скоро захватят наш мир, как уже захватили наши мысли и разорвали сердца в клочья, данная работа отправляется в «морозильник».

— Манга с каждой главой расстраивает всё больше и больше, а у меня складывается ощущение, что этот затяжной п****ц приведёт-таки нас к концу, (ибо я основываюсь на нескольких других прочтённых мною мангах и делаю сей неутешительный вывод по ним), причём даже нет желания задумываться о том, каким же будет этот конец, хотя сомневаться в том, что это будет что-то грандиозное, не приходится, потому что это же г-жа Тобосо Яна!  
С прискорбием заявляю, что желания продолжать работу как-то поубавилось. На это _не_ желание накладывается ещё и реал, которого стало много за последние несколько месяцев, сами понимаете, что из всего этого выходит.  
За своего соавтора я могу сказать лишь то, что сил на эту работу у неё не осталось также, как и у меня.  
( _прим. **Хитрый_Лис_99**_ )

Но! Один из авторов про работу не забудет и когда-нибудь она увидит свет, т. е. продолжение будет (!). Но когда это случится — не известно, вы можете продолжать ждать, как Хатико, если хватит терпения.

Просим прощения.

P.S.: вы можете кидаться в нас тапками (или чем по-тяжелее) и вообще делать всё, что душе угодно, но обижаться и агриться на нас просто не имеет смысла. Мы понимаем вас, а вы поймите нас.  
P.P.S.: по поводу того, что _эта работа не будет забыта_ : если есть желание, можете предлагать своё развитие событий, какие-то идеи... - это будет просмотрено и, возможно, воплощено в жизнь (если что-то из предложенного вдруг сможет распалить те почти истлевшие угли желания творить и дальше).


End file.
